Just a Coffee, Please
by beckybrit
Summary: Jasper works in a coffee shop,where a dark haired admirer visits the same time everyday. Will Jasper fight his growing feelings or will he give in to the attraction. Slash. Originally a o/s for Fandom for Floods, now continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Penname: **Beckybrit

**Rating: **M, for language and lemons

**Characters: **This is a Jasper/Edward slash o/s

**Disclaimer: **SM owns everything Twilight related.

**a/n This was my o/s for the Fandoms Fight The Floods compilation. Thank you to the amazing Twiweasel for her awesome beta skills and her vast knowledge of slash.**

**Just a Coffee, Please **

**JPOV**

I wiped my cloth over the counter in front of me, glancing at the clock on the far wall out of the corner of my eye, hoping that no one would see. 11.55am, he'd be here soon. I felt my pulse quicken and my cheeks heat up as I thought about him,and imagined the look he would give me. With a soft sigh, I quickly dropped my eyes and focused on the task at hand.

"He'll be here, don't worry lover boy." An irritatingly cheerful voice whispered in my ear.

_Alice._

I should have known that she'd notice. Nothing got past Alice.

"How many times have I told you Ally, I'm not gay. I'm not interested in him that way."

"Mmhmm," she responded, cocking her delicate eyebrow at me. "Then why have you been watching that clock for the last half an hour?"

_Shit!_

She had me there and she knew it. I had no answer for her, so she just smirked at me and disappeared into the back. I wasn't gay, or at least I didn't think I was. I had nothing against it, each to their own and all that, I just didn't think it was for me. I'd been with my fair share of women before, and it was ok. Not great, but I figured I just hadn't met the right one yet. It wasn't like I lusted after men either, because I sure as fuck didn't usually, but there was just something about _him_. The way he walked, so self assured, verging on cocky. The way his eyes raked over me with a hungry, yet slightly amused look. He knew he had an effect on me, I was sure if it. I didn't know if _he_ knew just how much of an effect. If I was honest, it scared the crap out of me.

The sound of the door being opened snapped me out of my musings. One quick look at the clock told me what I already felt. _He _was here.

_Shit! _

I slowly looked up towards the front of the shop and there he was, in all his glory. Tall, lean body, muscles just visible under his fitted white t-shirt. Jeans slung low on his narrow hips, black biker boots finishing off the look. One hand running through thick, copper streaked hair, piercing green eyes now trained on me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gripped the edge of the counter to hide the slight shaking of my hands. It was always the same. He came in Monday through Friday at 12pm without fail, ordered a simple plain black coffee, and I always served him.

_Edward Cullen._

Six feet, two inches of walking temptation.

"Hello, Jasper." His smooth voice washed over me, instantly relaxing and soothing my frayed nerves.

His eyes roamed up and down my body, pausing at my groin, one side of his mouth curving up in his trade mark smile. Nobody else, male or female had ever made me feel like this before. I was terrified and confused all at the same time, but I was also embarrassingly aroused. I could feel my jeans getting uncomfortably tight, and I knew he could tell.

"Just a coffee, _please_." It was the same every day. It had been for the last six weeks. Each time he came in, my reaction to him was more pronounced, my body now recognizing his presence and acting accordingly, always without my permission.

His green eyes stared into mine, his look intense and suddenly serious.

"_When_, Jasper?" I was momentarily stunned as I watched his lips move, before I realized he'd spoken.

"When what?" he chuckled slightly at my dazed response, before turning serious once again.

"When are you going to admit, that you feel it too?" He asked this at least once a week, and each time I gave the same answer.

"I don't know what you mean." I couldn't look at him when I said it because we both knew it was a fucking shameful lie. I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself. I also didn't want to see the flash of hurt that would mar his perfect features, before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. I heard him sigh in disappointment, and I felt a small stab of guilt because I knew I was the cause.

I slid his coffee over to him and took his money, watching as he picked it up and walked slowly over to his usual spot in the corner.

"What's holding you back Jasper?" I hadn't heard Alice come back out and I started slightly at the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning ignorance. There was no fooling Alice though, and she huffed in annoyance.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jasper Whitlock. That beautiful man comes in here every day for one reason and one reason only, and its not for the fucking coffee! I know you feel something for him too, I can see it written all over your face." she cocked an eyebrow at me, daring me to disagree.

"That's not-" I started to protest, but she cut me off with a raised hand.

"Don't give me that crap! You almost drool over him." Her voice softened a little and she placed one of her small hands on my arm. "I just don't see what the problem is, since you clearly both like each other."

I rubbed my hand over my eyes, trying to think of what to say. I didn't fucking understand it myself, so I sure as fuck didn't know how to explain it to Alice.

"It's not...What I mean is … I don't know what's going on, Alice. I don't like men that way, I like women."

"But you like Edward?" She asked quietly.

There was no use denying it any longer, she knew how I felt better than I did it seemed.

"Yes." As I said the words, I felt a huge weight lift of my shoulders. "Yes, I like Edward." There, I'd said it, out loud. It felt like such a huge fucking relief to finally admit it to myself.

"You don't just have to like men, or women, Jasper," she said smiling warmly up at me, "You can just like Edward, for being Edward." She reached up and gave me a tight hug, whispering softly in my ear.

"Now, go get him tiger." she giggled, slapping my ass as she moved to serve the customer that had just come in.

I took a deep breath, trying to gain some courage for what I was about to do. I was nervous as fuck, but I knew I wanted to explore whatever it was that was going on between us. I looked over to where he sat, nursing his nearly empty cup, watching me with an amused expression on his face. I hope he hadn't heard Alice's impromptu pep talk, she had a tendency to whisper loudly when she got excited. He picked up his cup and drained the last of his coffee. It was now or never.

I squared my shoulders and slowly, but purposefully, made my way over to him. Stopping just in front of his table, I stared at him for minute, unsure what to say now that I was actually over here. He looked up at me expectantly, cocking his head to one side while he waited for me to speak.

"I feel it too." I blurted out, saying the first thing that came into my head. His mouth fell open slightly and he looked a little shocked, like it was the last fucking thing he was expecting me to say.

_Shit!_

What if I'd got it wrong? What if he'd been messing with me and didn't actually want me like _that_? What a fucking fool, of course he didn't! I'd seen the way women looked at him, lusted after him, there's no way he'd be interested in me that way. What was I thinking?

_Fucking Alice!_

I felt my face heat up as mortification spread through my body. I wanted to fall into a deep, dark hole and never find my way out.

"I'm sorry. I thought... well I ..." I stuttered, trying to get the words out so I could make a hasty retreat and go hide. "I'm just fucking sorry, ok.."

I dropped my head down, cursing my now flaming cheeks and turned to rush back to the relative safety of behind the counter.

"Wait!" I felt a warm, strong hand grab my wrist, halting my movements. I turned to face him, slowly, not sure what to expect when I met his eyes.

"_I'm_ sorry. That was just the last thing I expected you to say." I met his gaze then and what I found there caused a warm feeling to stir deep within my belly. His eyes were darker than usual, filled not only with desire, but also tenderness. I felt his thumb start to rub soothing circles against the back of my hand, easing my anxiety.

"I've been in here every week day for the past six weeks, Jasper. I was beginning to think maybe _I'd_ got it wrong and_ you_ weren't interested after all."

I smiled at his choice of words, having only just felt that way moments before. I relaxed slightly, but still felt a little unsure of what to say next.

"I don't know how to do _this_." I said, gesturing between the two of us. I figuring I might as well just put it out there, since he must already know how new all this was for me. He smiled then, a big heartwarming smile that lit up his whole face and I knew in that moment that I had nothing to be nervous about.

"Don't worry, Jasper," he said softly, reaching up to stroke my cheek, "I won't rush you, we'll take things nice and slow."

I thought I'd freak out at the touch of his hand in such an intimate gesture, but as his fingers came into contact with my overheated skin, strangely it felt, _right_.

"Here," he said reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper. "Do you have a pen?"

I nodded and passed him mine. He quickly scribbled down an address and handed it to me, along with my pen.

"This is my address. Can you come round about seven thirty tonight? We can talk."

"Just talk?" I know I'd started all this, but I was suddenly scared shitless again.

"Yes, Jasper. Just to talk." he reassured me.

"Ok. I'll be there." I could do talking. Hell, I needed to talk about it to figure out what the fuck was going on.

He rose from his seat and paused in front of me, taking the ends of my fingers gently in his.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you later?" I nodded slightly and he must have sensed my nervousness coming back because the grip on my fingers tightened just a little.

"Promise you' ll come tonight? Just hear me out, and then if you decide it's not for you, then that's fine. I just want to try." He looked at me with just a hint of desperation in his eyes, and I found myself wanting to make it go away.

"I promise."

His grip on my fingers loosened and he gave me another breathtaking smile, before leaving.

I watched him go and let out a big sigh. I felt like I'd run a marathon and needed to catch my breath for a moment. I'd just agreed to go round to his house to talk about _us_. Whatever that might mean. I had no fucking idea of what to expect, and although I was full f apprehension, I found myself starting to look forward to it. By the end of my shift I was itching to get home and change. I had three hours before I needed to be at Edward's and suddenly they couldn't go quick enough.

It had been a long time since I'd felt this level of nervous excitement before a date, or whatever it was we were doing. After several hugs and embarrassing words of unsolicited advice from Alice, about _always_ using lube, I was out the door and heading to my apartment.

-oxo-

Half past seven, on the dot. I'd been standing outside his door for the past five minutes. Ok, I'd been pacing up and down his expensive hallway for the last five minutes, but the result was the same. I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door. The worst thing was, he'd buzzed me into his building, so he either knew I was out here or thought the elevators were broken. I figured it was the first one and he was just giving me time to grow a pair. Before I could change my mind again, I raised my hand and rapped sharply on his door.

Two seconds later it swung open to reveal a smirking Edward, dressed only in dark pajama pants and a grey fitted t-shirt, instead of the white one he'd had on earlier. He ran a hand through his hair and I noticed a few drops of water fall to the floor. He'd obviously just come out of the shower and was still a little wet. I had a fleeting vision of his wet, naked body as he stood under the falling water.

_What the hell?_

I swallowed thickly and licked my lips. I noticed his eyes flick down to my mouth and back up again and my heart rate increased a little more, if that were even possible at this point.

"Finally," he said, smiling at me, his eyes darkening slightly. "I thought you were going to wear out my carpet."

"Sorry," I replied, blushing. "I was feeling a little nervous."

He moved aside and gestured for me to enter, his hand settling on the small of my back as he guided me over to the huge leather sofa in the middle of his living room. I felt the heat from his fingers through my shirt, causing me to shiver slightly.

"There's no need to be nervous, Jasper," he said softly, my name falling of his tongue like a velvety caress.

"I won't bite...for now anyway." The last part was said so quietly, I don't think he'd meant for me to hear. But I had and my mind raced with the all the possibilities of that statement.

"Sit down, and I'll fix us a drink"

I sat and relaxed into the plush leather as he left to get our drinks.

"Is beer ok?" he shouted from the kitchen area.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks"

He returned with two beers and set them down on the table before joining me on the sofa, sitting close, but not touching. I reached for mine and took a long drink, hoping to take the edge off my nerves. An awkward silence settled between us and I began to second guess my decision to come here, until he reached over and stroked the back of my hand. Once again, his gentle touch smoothed away my worries and I shifted slightly in my seat to look at him.

"I know all this is new to you," he began. I smirked at him, because yeah, it was clearly fucking obvious that it was new to me.

"I know you're nervous," he continued, all the while still stroking my hand, "but you needn't be."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Edward." It was the first time I'd said his name and the biggest smile lit up his face, it was infectious and I couldn't help but smile in return. It gave me the courage to say the rest of what was on my mind.

"I've only ever been with women, I'm not sure I can do _this_. I've never ...wanted a man before, the way... I want you." I finished softly, looking up at him, unsure of his reaction.

His hand reached up and cupped my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, trying not to think but just feel.

"I know it's fucking scary as shit, I've been there."

He went on to tell me a little bit about himself, how he liked both men and women, that it was the person themselves that he was attracted to. Alice's words from earlier today ran through my mind and I decided to stop trying to put a label on this, to just enjoy it for what it was.

He said it hadn't been easy to accept that he was attracted to men as well as women, since he'd been brought up to believe you either liked one or the other. He told me he knew exactly how I felt, and he would never push me to do anything I wasn't ready for. If all I ever wanted to do was talk, then he would be more than happy to become my friend and nothing more. He just wanted to know me.

The more he talked, the more relaxed I became. We talked for hours, not just about the possibility of us, but about our life, our interests and anything else that came up. As I watched him explain about his work as an ER doctor, I found myself focusing on the cut of his jaw, the way his full lips moved as he spoke, occasionally wetting them with the tip of his tongue.

I began to imagine what it would be like to kiss those lips, how it would feel to run my hands through his hair and have his warm strong hands touch me in return. I must have been staring for a while because he stopped mid sentence and tried to get my attention.

"Jasper? Are you ok? You seemed to disappear there for a minute." He was smiling at me, but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. "I hope I'm not boring you."

I swallowed slowly, but continued to stare at his lips, eventually dragging my gaze up to meet his. I could feel the mood start to change between us and the air became charged with tension.

"Jasper?" He asked again, almost willing me to speak. I was terrified of making this move, but I knew at that moment what I wanted to do, so I decided to do it before I could change my mind.

"I want to kiss you."

I heard his small intake of breath and the hopeful expression on his face made my chest swell.

"Are you su-"

"Yes." I cut him off.

It was all the confirmation he needed and he slid closer to me, running his hand slowly up my thigh. My breath hitched as he leaned in, his nose skimming down my cheek.

"I've wanted to do this since the very first time I saw you," he whispered, his face so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I waited excitedly for his lips to touch mine, my heart beating so loud I swear he could hear it too.

I closed my eyes and felt his soft mouth on mine, gentle at first, letting me get used to the idea. Passion coiled inside me and suddenly it wasn't nearly enough, I reached up and fisted my hands in his hair, pulling him hard against me. He groaned into my mouth and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened up eagerly and let him in.

He pushed me back so I was now lying flat on the sofa, with him settling between my hips. He continued to kiss me, long and hard, his hands underneath my shoulders holding me in place.

I liked it.

A lot.

I liked the feel of his weight on top of me, his strong arms gripping me tight. I'd always been the one in control during sex and never thought I'd enjoy it the other way round. But having Edward take control was driving me fucking crazy. He swiveled his hips slightly and I felt his arousal as he rubbed his rock hard length against mine. We both moaned at the sensation, it felt incredible and I almost whimpered as he pulled away to look down at me.

"I want you so fucking bad, Jasper." I immediately froze. Although the feeling of his cock grinding against mine was hot as hell, I wasn't sure I was ready for_ that_ step just yet.

"Don't look so scared," he chuckled softly, reaching up to smooth a lock of hair out of my eyes. "I know you're not ready." I relaxed at his words and pulled him back down for another kiss, he willingly obliged.

His hand traced a path down my body, making my stomach muscles clench as it ghosted over my abs and rested lightly on the button of my jeans. My cock twitched in anticipation of what I hoped might be coming next.

"Can I? Can I make you feel good?" he murmured.

"H-how?" I asked, immediately wanting to slap myself for my stupid question, but he just smiled.

"I want to suck your cock. Can I, please?" He asked, stroking his thumb across my now swollen lips.

Desire and want flooded through me at his words and I felt my jeans get impossibly tighter. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I really fucking wanted this. Wanted _him_.

"Fuck... yes!" I replied trying not to push myself against his hand, but failing miserably. He palmed me through my clothes, teasing me and I had to bite my lip in an effort not to moan out loud.

Edward grinned, moving in for one last kiss before turning his attention to getting my jeans off. He slipped off my shoes and socks, then peeled my jeans and underwear down agonizingly slowly, trailing wet kisses wherever my bare skin was revealed to him.

Finally, they were off and he made his way back up my body, hovering over my throbbing erection and licking his lips. I moaned at the sight, silently begging him to touch me before I exploded. He ran a hand along my bare thigh, my legs trembling as he edged closer to where I wanted him most. Without any warning he slid his hand over and wrapped it around me, causing me to cry out and thrust my hips.

He looked up at me then, and without breaking eye contact, leaned forward and took me painfully slowly into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" I cried, my hands immediately finding their way back into his hair.

The feeling of being inside his hot, wet mouth was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was almost too much and I had to think of dead kittens, my grandmother naked, anything to stop me blowing my load straight away. He pulled back, circling his tongue around the tip of my cock before sucking me back in, all the way down til I hit the back of his throat. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Holding his head, I guided him how I wanted and he hummed his approval making me fist his hair even harder. He reached round and grabbed my ass, gripping me firmly as I pumped in and out of him

I was barely holding on, so when he ran his fingers down between my ass cheeks while grazing my cock with his teeth, it was more than enough to send me spiraling over the edge.

"Holy fuck! I'm... gonna... cum!" I shouted out.

He gripped me tighter as I emptied myself in hot spurts down his throat and he swallowed it all.

**EPOV**

I released him from my mouth but hesitated before looking up at his face. I'd not anticipated going this far tonight, but when we'd started kissing, after he initiated it, I kind of got carried away with wanting to show him how good we could be. I'd really had every intention of just talking tonight, I hoped I hadn't scared him away with my over enthusiasm. It had taken six weeks to get to this point, the last thing I wanted to do was fuck it up on the first night.

I slowly raised my head to look at him and assess the possible damage. My heart stuttered a little at what I saw. He had his eyes closed still, a lazy grin plastered across his face, looking utterly relaxed. My chest swelled, knowing I'd put that look there. I blew out a long sigh of relief as I sat up, reaching out to gently stroke the side of his face.

"Jasper?" I asked, softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Mmm..?" he muttered

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he answered, he eyes still closed. "That was... it was just... wow..."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" I smirked, licking my lips slightly, a hint of his taste lingering there.

He opened his eyes, blinking slightly at the sudden invasion of light. He looked at me, then down at his bare bottom half and blushed furiously.

"Hey," I whispered, causing him to shift his eyes back up to me.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not... I just.. Well I guess I am a little." He gave me a small smile.

"Look," I said, trying to ease his discomfort. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll get us another drink. Ok?"

He looked instantly relieved at that prospect, so I immediately got up and headed to the kitchen area, giving him some privacy to put himself back together. He was obviously on the verge of freaking out a little about what we'd just done, and I needed to tread very carefully. There was nothing I wanted more than to leap head first into a relationship with him. It was all I'd thought about for the past six weeks for fuck's sake, ever since I first saw him. But the whole situation needed very delicate handling.

I took our drinks back in, to find him fully dressed and sitting upright on the couch. He still looked a bit tense, so I handed him his beer and reached for the remote to put some music on. Unfortunately I'd forgotten what I'd previously been listening to and as the dulcet tones of Etta James singing At Last, filled the room, I couldn't help but smirk and maybe cringe a little at how appropriate that song choice was for us.

I held up my hands and glanced over at Jasper, who thankfully was also looking amused.

"I didn't plan this, honest." I said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

To my utter relief Jasper burst out laughing and the tension, that was threatening to ruin everything, was broken just like that. I'd never been so grateful to my father, for introducing my to the delights of _old_ music..

We spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. Our likes, dislikes, favorite films, musical tastes, we had more in common than I could ever have hoped for and I was having trouble reigning in the hope that was building inside me.

All too soon, it was time for Jasper to go and I reluctantly walked him towards the door. I wanted to ask him the all important question, but despite how well the evening had gone, I was still unsure what his answer would be. I turned to him before opening the door and swallowed down my apprehension.

"So," I looked him straight in the eye, checking for any hesitancy "Can I see you again?"

He smiled and reached his hand up to cup my cheek.

"I'd like that very much."

I couldn't help the huge grin that his answer had caused. Nor could I stop myself from grabbing him and kissing him hard on the mouth. I eventually released him and opened the door to let him out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 12?" He asked as he backed out of my apartment, grinning broadly now as well.

"I wouldn't miss it."

-oxo-


	2. The Morning After

**a/n Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my o/s. I was amazed at all the lovely reviews and attention it got. Since everyone was keen for this story to continue, here is the second chapter. It's a little shorter than normal, but it felt right to end it there.**

**Huge thanks to my lovely prereader TwiWeasel and my awesome beta GemmaH. Without their help I definitely wouldn't be posting this today.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I just own a nasty little hangover *sigh***

**The Morning After**

I closed the door and leaned back on it, still grinning like a fool. I knew it was far too early to get excited, but _fuck_, that had been the best night I'd had in a long while. I hadn't got off and I still had a raging hard-on to show for it, but it had been worth it to see the look on his face after I made him come. It gave me hope for the future and I really fucking wanted one with him.

I tidied away our bottles from earlier and decided to take a quick shower before bed to take care of my rather big problem. As I settled in bed and turned off the light, I realized belatedly that we'd yet to trade numbers. I chuckled softly, with everything that had happened tonight, the thought hadn't even occurred to me. I'd have to rectify that tomorrow when I went in to see him for my usual coffee.

It was Friday tomorrow and I really wanted to make plans to see Jasper over the weekend. Maybe we could do lunch on Saturday, I needed to be careful not to overwhelm him, but I wanted to get to know him better. Lunch would be perfect. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, already looking forward to the morning.

-oxo-

I'd been lucky with my shifts at the hospital for the past few weeks, and I'd either been off or been able to grab five minutes to go pick up my coffee. I was a first year resident at HarborView Medical Center, which was only a couple of blocks from the coffee shop. My visits there to see Jasper had quickly become the highlight of my day.

Typically today was different and I'd been called into work early. I was stopping on my way to the hospital in the hope that I could catch him. It was only 10.30am and I had no idea what hours he worked; something else I needed to find out about him.

I opened the door and my eyes immediately shot to the counter, my hopes sinking slightly when I didn't see Jasper, although I did see the girl he usually worked with. They always seemed to work the same shift, so that was a good sign. Maybe he was in the back on a break or something. I joined the back of the queue and waited patiently to be served.

I finally got to the front and ordered my usual.

"A black coffee, please..." I paused while I sought out her name tag. "Alice."

She beamed at me and was speaking before I even had chance to ask about Jasper.

"Hello Edward, you're early today. If you're looking for Jasper I'm afraid he's taking a sick day; he called this morning. I'll definitely tell him you came in though, if he calls again. Or I could call him, I suppose."

I stood there, my mouth hanging open slightly in awe. I don't think she even took a breath during all that and it took me a minute to digest what she'd said.

"He's off sick? Is he ok?" I asked, a little alarmed. He'd been fine when he'd left my apartment. Had something happened on the way home?

"I'm not sure. Another girl took the call this morning, and I haven't had chance to call him back yet."

"Well, I could call him if you'd let me have his number. I forgot to ask for it last night." Since she already knew my name, I took a chance that Jasper would have told her about coming to see me last night.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm not allowed to give out personal information about employees."

_Shit._

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I realized I was holding up the line. I quickly paid Alice and waited for my change. Before she had chance to handed it over, I grabbed her pen and scribbled my number onto one of the napkins sitting on the counter, slipping it into her hand as I took my change.

"Here's my number then. Can you ask him to call me? I just want to know that he's ok."

"Sure." She smiled one last time before moving onto the customer behind me.

Once my coffee was ready, I headed back out to the hospital. There wasn't much point in staying if Jasper wasn't there. I hoped it was nothing serious, or anything that I'd done. I was annoyed with myself for not getting his number yesterday. Still, I guessed he'd have mine soon enough and I could find out what was wrong. Hopefully he'd call today and we could still set something up for the weekend, if he was up to it. I felt a little better knowing that he could contact me now and so I headed into work, wanting to get this shift over and done with already.

-oxo-

Saturday morning and still no word from Jasper. I'd checked my phone constantly yesterday, often drawing dark looks from some of the older doctors, but I hadn't missed any calls. Either he was really sick or Alice hadn't passed on my number. Either way, I was starting to get a little worried. I pottered around my apartment, reading a couple of medical articles, and listening to music, all the while watching my phone and willing it to ring.

_Nothing._

I even paid a visit to the coffee shop, which I'd never done on a Saturday before because I was usually working. This was my first weekend off in a , neither Alice or Jasper were in, so I couldn't even ask if she'd passed on my number.

With it looking increasing unlikely that I'd be doing anything with Jasper this weekend, I agreed to go to my parents' place for Sunday lunch. I hadn't seen them for a few weeks and my sister would be there as well tomorrow. I went to bed that night with the slight nagging feeling that there was something more to Jasper's silence than him being ill. Monday couldn't come soon enough.

-oxo-

I woke up on Sunday and decided to just ignore my phone for the day. I'd spent the last two days watching it like a hawk and it was just making me miserable. I was actually looking forward to seeing my family today and I wasn't going to let whatever was going on with Jasper, ruin it for me.

I showered, changed and headed out to my car to make the drive over to my parents' house. They lived in Kirkland, east of Seattle, in the same beautiful big house that me and my sister had grown up in. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, were both retired now, but they'd both been successful surgeons in their time. I guess that's where I got my love of medicine. My sister had no interest in being a doctor, she chose to become a veterinarian instead. She said she preferred working with animals because they couldn't talk. She'd never been one for small talk so I wasn't surprised that the thought of talking to countless patients everyday hadn't appealed to her very much.

Before long I was in front of the gate, I keyed in the code and waited for it to open, tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. My parents' drive curved round to the left, and as the house came into sight I noted that Rosalie's car was already parked out front. She couldn't have arrived much before me as she was only just getting out of it.

"Hey, Rose," I called to her, causing to jump slightly.

"Edward!" she cried, rushing over and enveloping me in a big hug. "It's been ages since I've seen you."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, kissing her on the cheek. In heels, especially the ones she was wearing today, she was almost the same height as me. We didn't look particularly alike; Rose took after our father with her blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas I looked more like our mother.

"Come on, Mom will be out to fetch us if we stay out here any longer." She linked her arm through mine and steered me into the house.

-oxo-

"So, Edward," Rose began as she paused between mouthfuls to speak to me across the table. My mom, had gone all out today and made my favorite; thick juicy steak in a blue cheese sauce and baked potato, with asparagus tips and broccoli. She even made double chocolate fudge cake for dessert. I loved my mom. Rose cleared her throat to grab my attention away from my plate and I reluctantly met her eye. She had this mischievous look on her face, which usually spelled trouble for me. Satisfied that she now has my full attention, she carried on talking.

"You remember my friend Tanya from college, don't you?"

"Yes," I groaned, knowing only too well where this was going. Rose met Tanya three years ago when they were both studying to be vets. I'd met her a few times and I could tell she had a bit of a thing for me, but until now I'd successfully managed to avoid her. She really wasn't my type, especially now that I'd found Jasper. My mind wandered back to our night together and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Unfortunately this was poor timing on my part, because Rose took it as a sign that I was interested.

"Good," she said, grinning and getting a little excited. "Because I mentioned you the other day, and she seemed _really_ interested in meeting up with you again." She looked over at me expectantly. _Crap_. I sighed, I didn't want to disappoint my sister but there was no way I was going on a date with Tanya.

"Thanks, Rose, but she's really not my type." I heard my father snort, but ignored him, knowing full well what he was thinking. Tanya wasn't one of his favorite people.

"It's been a while since you've seen her, Edward. People change. Just give her a chance." She tried again, pulling out her best begging expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please. If you-"

"Rose," my mother interrupted, putting down her fork and looking pointedly at my sister. "Leave him alone. If he says he's not interested, then he's not interested. Besides," she added, smirking over at me. "He likes boys now."

I couldn't help but laugh at how matter-of-factly she said it. When I'd broken the news to my parents that I liked men, they were both surprisingly supportive. They just wanted me to be happy. I could tell it was easier for my mom to accept, but my dad wasn't far behind her. It had been one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I'd been so nervous, but they took the news far better than I'd been expecting.

"I'm bisexual, Mom. I like girls too." I said, smiling over at her.

"See!" exclaimed Rose, her excitement levels rising again.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle joined in now; maybe he could shut her up before I had to resort to shouting. "Regardless of his sexual orientation, I'm sure Edward's quite capable of finding his own dates. And," he said, making a point of looking at Rose. "Tanya is nothing but a gold-digger who has less intelligence than the animals she works with."

I almost choked on the sip of wine I'd just taken and I could see Esme trying not to laugh as she admonished him for speaking badly of Rose's friends.

"She's not that bad," Rose mumbled under her breath, but thankfully let the subject drop.

I contemplated telling them that I'd met someone, but for some reason I held back. It was still too new between us and I didn't want to jinx our relationship by telling my family about it. There was still the nagging feeling at the back of my mind that told me something had happened since I saw Jasper last. I pushed it back down where it came from and concentrated back on lunch.

We made it through the rest of the meal and almost got to coffee, before Rose brought up another touchy subject for me.

"What happened to your last girlfriend, anyway, Edward? You never did tell me. Was she the reason you turned to men?"

My mom entered then with a tray full of hot drinks. I took mine and added some milk before deciding to answer Rose's questions.

"No, she's not the reason I turned to men, Rose." She found it harder than my parents to accept that I liked both men and women. She wasn't prejudiced or anything like that, she just found it a little difficult to understand how it was possible. "I've always kind of liked men, but I didn't find anyone I wanted to be with until Seth." He was the first man I ever slept with. We were together for about four months and he was now one of my best friends. He and Rose got on great, but I think she liked to pretend that we'd never actually been _together_. I really hoped she'd leave it there; I didn't really enjoy discussing my sex life on a Sunday afternoon in front of my parents. But of course she wouldn't leave it there.

"So, what _did_ happen with Heidi then?"

"It just didn't work out." Obviously there was a shit load more to it than that, but that's all she was getting out of me.

Thankfully Esme changed the subject and started asking Rose about how her summer internship was going and if they'd talked about offering her a job when she graduated. I shot her a grateful look and she reached over and patted my hand.

The rest of lunch was much better with all talk of my sex life long forgotten. When it was time to leave I gave my mom and dad a big hug, promising to not leave it so long between visits in future. I walked my sister over to her car and waited while she got in and started the engine, to make sure everything was ok. Before I could walk back to my own car, she wound down her window and shouted me.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being so pushy today." I turned back slightly to look at her, and sure enough she looked a little ashamed. "It's just... I don't want you to be alone."

"You don't have to worry about me, sis. I'm a big boy now." I grinned at her, showing her that I wasn't mad with her and waved her off. I waited until I couldn't see her car anymore before getting in mine and heading home.

As soon as I was inside my apartment, I couldn't wait any longer and checked both my cell and my home phone for any messages or missed calls from Jasper. My heart sank a little when yet again, there was nothing. What the fuck could have happened for him not to call me? That nagging voice in my head was getting harder and harder to push away and I spent that night tossing and turning in my bed, finally falling into a fitful sleep in the early hours.

When I woke in the morning, I resolved to find out exactly what the fuck was going on.

**a/n hmm what do you think is up with Jasper? All will be revealed next chapter. Don't worry, this story isn't going to be heavy on the angst, but a little angst never hurt anybody, right? **


	3. The Morning After II  Jasper

**a/n I'm posting way earlier than planned because you are all so awesome! I can't thank you enough for reading, reviewing and putting my story on alert. Thanks as always to my lovely ladies GemmaH and TwiWeasel for making my story so much better.**

**Let's see what's up with Jasper...**

**The Morning After II – Jasper**

**JPOV**

"Ugh...what time is it?" I grumbled, reaching over to grab my phone and stop the annoying ringing. I checked the time and silenced the call without looking at the caller ID. Whoever the hell was calling me at almost one in the morning, could damn well leave a message.

I turned over and snuggled back into my pillow. I wasn't due at work until ten, so I didn't have to be up early, but I was not about to answer my phone at this hour. My eyes drifted closed and I was almost back to sleep when my phone started ringing again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

I snatched it off the bedside table and glared at the name on the screen.

_Alice._

Of course! I should have known that she wouldn't be able to wait until we were at work to ask me about tonight.

_Edward. _

I couldn't help but smile and blush a little as I thought about what we'd done. When I'd gone there tonight, I'd never expected to kiss him, let alone do anything else. Alone in his apartment, everything that I'd previously felt for him seemed to be intensified. He was just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself.

I sighed, and grudgingly answered the call.

"Do you know what time it is, Alice?" I asked, a little sharply. I'd fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and I was more than a little groggy.

"Well, hello to you too, Jasper," she snipped back. I didn't say anything in return, wondering how long it would take before it drove her mad. The line was silent for all of three seconds before Alice spoke again. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long.

"Are you going to tell me how it went or do I have to come over there and beat it out of you?"

"Fine," I said, smiling at the thought of her being able to beat anything up. "It was good."

"Good?" I heard her huff on the other end of the line. "Is that all you're going to give me? _It was good_?" I could practically hear the steam coming out of her ears and decided to put her out of her misery.

"I kissed him." I quickly pulled the phone away from my head, knowing full well what her reaction would be. The piercing scream still made my ears hurt, even though the phone was now at arm's length. I gave her a few seconds to calm down, before putting it back to my ear.

"Are you done?" I asked, not wanting to permanently damage my hearing.

"Yes," she replied, her voice still full of excitement. "Unless you have anything else to tell me."

Not knowing whether to divulge the rest of our activities, I paused. It was clearly the wrong thing to do, because she picked up on it immediately.

"Jasper Whitlock, did you do more than just kiss?"

"Possibly." I really didn't want to go into detail about what we'd done and I hoped she'd be satisfied with my answer.

"So, what else did you get up to?"

Or not.

"Um... you know... stuff." I sounded like a twelve year old and I rolled my eyes at my inability to just say it. It wasn't because Alice was a girl, I usually told her all about my dates, in great detail. I just didn't feel comfortable telling her what Edward and I had done. I tried not to think about why that might be.

"Stuff? What, are you a teenager again?" she laughed. "Just tell me."

_Fine_. I took a deep breath and just spat it out.

"Edward gave me a blow job." Saying it out loud caused my cock to twitch as I remembered the feel of his mouth wrapped around me. I shifted a little uncomfortably, not really wanting to be sporting wood while on the phone with Alice.

"Oh my God, Jasper!" she exclaimed loudly, but thankfully didn't scream this time. "Did you like it?"

_Was she for real? _

"Of course I liked it Alice. I'm a man for God's sake."

"You know what I mean. Did you like it because it was just a BJ or because it was Edward doing it?" Her voice was soft, her tone serious now and her directness threw me off for a moment.

"I...uh...I think it was because of who it was doing it."

There was silence as she continued to wait, more than likely smirking because she knew I'd be blushing furiously by now.

"Ok, fine," I sighed, willing myself to say it. "I liked it because it was _Edward_."

_Shit. _

I'd just admitted to getting a blow-job from a man, and liking it. Well, that's not strictly accurate, I didn't just _like _it. It was quite possibly the best I'd ever had. Saying it out loud made everything seem a little too real though.

"Good for you." she replied, and I could tell she was smiling. I let out the deep breath I'd been holding and scrubbed my hand over my eyes. Talking to Alice had, surprisingly made me feel better and I realized I had nothing to be ashamed of. Edward was a beautiful person with a great personality and I wanted to get to know him better.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, with a big grin plastered on my face. "I hate to admit it, but I'm glad you called, even if it was in the middle of the night."

"Of course you are," she laughed. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Jasper." she added suggestively, laughing even more.

I dropped my phone back onto my nightstand and closed my eyes. My mind filled with thoughts of Edward as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

-oxo-

My alarm woke me at eight and I stretched leisurely before hopping out of bed and into the shower. Since college had finished for the summer, I was working at the coffee shop full time. I was in the middle of getting my Masters in Psychology, but this was the first year I'd stayed in Seattle for the summer. Usually I went back home to help out in my dad's garage, but this year I'd moved into my own apartment so I decided to remain here and work.

Thankfully Alice was also staying and had managed to score the same shifts as me. She was two years younger but was one of my best friends. It made my shifts a whole lot better knowing that I'd have Alice to talk to.

After getting dressed, I poured out some cereal and sat down to watch the news. I was just finishing off the last mouthful and listening to today's weather forecast, when my phone rang. I smiled and reached for my phone. My parents usually phoned at this time, so that they'd catch me before work. My Dad was convinced I'd be out partying at night, so he always tried to catch me in the mornings. No matter how many times I told him it wasn't like that, he still insisted that that's what happened when you went to college.

"Hello?"

"Jasper?"

"Hey, Dad."

We chatted for a while about how work was going and if I was ready for the upcoming semester. He told me it was strange not having me home for the summer, but that he didn't blame me at all. He said I was young and should be enjoying all the benefits of college life. I tried to tell him yet again, that I didn't go to parties all the time, but he wouldn't listen.

"I bet you've got all the pretty girls after you, son."

"Dad," I groaned, more than a little embarrassed.

"Just treat 'em all with respect though. Always remember that."

I felt a stab of guilt as I thought about Edward. It felt like I was somehow betraying him by talking to my dad about girls. I knew I wanted to explore things with Edward and although I didn't know how things would turn out, I wanted to at least acknowledge that I'd met him.

"Dad." I swallowed thickly, not sure how to proceed. "I've um... I've met someone." There, I'd said it. I breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into my chair.

"That's great, Son." He sounded genuinely pleased for me and I felt a little surge of hope that things would be ok after all.

"What's her name?"

_Fuck. _

Of course he'd assume it was a girl, I mean, why wouldn't he? I'd been so anxious to tell him about Edward, I'd neglected to tell him the most important part; that the _someone_ I'd met was a man. I listened to him rattling off questions; _where did I meet her? What did she do? Was she at college, like me? _He told me he couldn't wait to tell my mom and that I should think about bringing her with me the next time I visited.

As I sat there holding the phone, I felt the cold realization wash over me; I was nowhere near ready to tell my family and friends about Edward. Telling Alice about it was one thing, she was my best friend and she already knew how I felt about Edward. She was also the most non-judgmental person I knew. She accepted everybody for what they were regardless, but I wasn't so sure that everyone else I knew would be as understanding as she was.

"Look, Dad." I interrupted him as he was asking about where _she_ was from. "It's still early days, so I don't really want to talk about it just yet, if that's ok. Oh, and please don't mention it to Mom, you know how she gets." If my mother found out, she'd more than likely be on the next plane out here, wanting to meet _her._

"Of course. I remember what new love is like, I'm not that old." He laughed a little and I felt even guiltier for not telling him the truth. "I'll speak to you soon, Son."

"Yeah, ok. Bye Dad."

I put the phone down and sat with my head in my hands.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, wanting to break something, but thinking better of it. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

It had all seemed so perfect last night. After getting off the phone with Alice I'd been eager to see Edward again, confident that I wanted to take things further with him. But now, in the harsh light of day, I could see I was in way over my head. Although my heart was happily leading me down a new path, the repercussions of following it would be huge. My whole life, so far, had been geared towards finishing college, getting a job, getting married and having kids. Expecting that to change overnight was naïve of me, to say the least.

How could I possibly tell my parents, who were expecting grandkids in the near future, that their twenty three-year old son, who had dated girls his whole life, was now dating a man? How the fuck would they, and everyone else, react to that bombshell? Would they treat me differently? Look at me differently? I just wasn't fucking ready to find out. I thought of Edward again, how happy he'd been last night, and felt an unpleasant sensation in the pit of my stomach.

_Shame_.

I didn't want to tell anyone about him, apart from Alice, and I had no idea if that would ever change. The fact of the matter was, I definitely wanted to see him again, but I wanted to do it in secret. That was a fucking awful way to treat anyone, especially someone like Edward, and I was ashamed of myself.

I walked back into my bedroom and collapsed back onto the bed. I felt sick. All the happiness and contentment I'd felt last night had vanished and I was left feeling truly fucking awful. There was no way I could go into work today. I knew Edward would be in for his usual and I just couldn't face him. I was scared of what might happen when he realized I didn't want anyone to know about us. Would he be disgusted? Hurt? Angry? I was almost sure he wouldn't want to see me again and I hated to admit that thought scared me the most. I was so fucking confused!

I decided to call in sick for the day, phoning in early enough so that I wouldn't have to talk to Alice. I knew it was taking the coward's way out, but I wasn't feeling all that brave at the minute. I spent the rest of the day laying on my bed, avoiding looking at the clock as it got closer and closer to midday, shutting my eyes and trying not to imagine his confused face when he saw I wasn't there. I wondered if Alice would tell him I was sick, or if he'd even ask. _Fuck. _I couldn't help myself, I opened my eyes and watched the minutes tick by, feeling worse with each one. It was like I'd stood him up, which in my book was the lowest of the low.

I had no appetite, so I ignored the fact that it was lunch time and switched on the TV, barely watching what was on. The rest of the afternoon dragged on as I just lay there feeling like shit. Several hours later, I was interrupted from my pity party by a persistent knocking on the door. For a minute I thought it might be Edward and I was surprised to find I was disappointed when I remembered he didn't know where I lived.

I shuffled over to the door, sighing when I looked through the peephole and saw who it was, my guilty heart sinking further when I saw that she'd brought soup. _Shit_, she'd thought I really was sick. I was so going to get it now. I opened the door and ushered her in, bracing myself for what was to come.

"Hey," she said, looking me over. "How are you feeling? You look awful."

"I'm not too bad."

I thanked her for the soup and took it into the kitchen. She followed behind, watching closely as I poured it into two bowls and slid one across to her.

"Edward came in today," she said nonchalantly, before taking a mouthful of soup.

"Oh?"

"Mm. I told him you were sick and he was really worried." I couldn't look her in the eye so I concentrated hard on my spoon." He gave me his number and asked that I give it to you." She slid a piece of paper over towards me, with a number scribbled on it. I looked at it warily for a few seconds before scooping it up and putting it in my back pocket.

Alice put her spoon down with a heavy sigh and lifted my chin up with her fingers.

"You weren't really sick today, were you?"

I still couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze.

"Jasper?"

I took a deep breath and then shook my head, no.

"I knew it." She let go of my chin and took both of my hands in hers. "What happened between last night and this morning?"

I proceeded to tell her all about the conversation with my father, how he'd naturally assumed I'd met a girl and how shitty and ashamed I'd felt about not wanting people to find out about Edward. She looked at me and shook her head. _Great_, now Alice was ashamed of me too.

"Jasper, for fuck's sake." Her voice was soft but firm. "You don't have to tell everyone right away, it's only been one night! Neither of you know where this is going yet. You wouldn't be telling people if you'd only been on one date with a girl so why is it suddenly different with Edward? It's nobody's business but yours and his and I'm sure if you talked to him about all this, he'd understand exactly how you're feeling. If the time does come, when you need to talk to your parents, then you should be doing it together."

"I don't know what do, Al. I'm so fucking confused."

"I know you are sweetie," she said, stroking my cheek. "But you really need to be telling this to Edward. Do you honestly think he'd be angry that you don't want the world to know about you two just yet?"

I shook my head again.

"No, of course he wouldn't. Now I'm going to go and I expect you to pick up that phone and call him as soon I'm out the door. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She kissed me on the cheek and was gone. I sat there staring at my soup, wondering if I'd just overreacted and had a freak-out of epic proportions, when there really was no need for it whatsoever. Alice was right; I shouldn't have mentioned anything to my dad. No-one needed to know anything yet, our relationship was far too new. I'd behaved like an idiot.

_Fuck._

I knew I needed to call Edward and make this right, but I was too exhausted and emotionally drained to do it right now. Not to mention very embarrassed. I needed to be clear-headed when I tried to explain all my feelings to him so I decided to get a good night's sleep and do it in the morning. I reached for Alice's bowl to rinse out, but managed to knock mine over and spill lukewarm soup all down my leg. Cursing my clumsiness, I stripped off my jeans and shoved them into the washer, adding a few other bits to make up the load before turning it on.

I took off the rest of my clothes and slipped into bed, thankfully falling to sleep almost straight away. My last thoughts being, that with any luck, I could be seeing Edward this weekend.

-oxo-

I woke up bright and early on Saturday morning, with only one thing on my mind; Edward. I reached for my phone and tried to remember where I'd put the number Alice had given me. I wracked my brain for a minute or two before it suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and running towards the washing machine. I yanked open the door, frantically searching for my jeans. Once I had them, I dug around in the back pocket, desperately hoping that somehow it had remained intact. My fingers were met with tiny pieces of white paper and I threw them angrily on the floor.

_Fuck_.

I cursed for the next five minutes, pacing up and down in the kitchen. Why did everything have to be so fucking hard? I knew it was my own stupid fault, but I'd been so tired. I should have programmed it into my phone as soon as Alice had given it to me. I wonder if she'd put it in hers? Knowing Alice, it wouldn't surprise me. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. It went straight to voicemail, which usually only happened if she'd forgotten to charge it.

_Shit. _

I tried again, but it still went straight to voice-mail. I kept trying all morning, before finally giving up around lunchtime. I had no idea how to get in touch with Edward now and I spent the remainder of the day wondering how I'd managed to make such a mess of things. Night-time brought me little in the way of rest, I tossed and turned, unable to sleep knowing that Edward probably thought I was avoiding him. While that had initially been true, it certainly wasn't the case now. Maybe this was karma rearing her ugly head.

Sunday was worse. I even went into the coffee shop, not to work, just on the off chance that he might come in. It was a long-shot, I knew, but I was getting desperate. I stood there waiting for my coffee, listening to the girls behind the counter gush over the _'the green-eyed hot-as-fuck customer '_ that had been in the day before. Were they talking about Edward? Had he come looking for me yesterday?

I took my drink over to Edward's usual table in the corner, settling down to wait and see if he'd be back in today. Three coffee's later, I was forced to accept that he wasn't going to show and I reluctantly trudged back to my apartment.

The only thing I could do now was hope that he came in as usual tomorrow and that I could sit him down and talk to him about everything I was feeling, like I should have done in the first place.

**a/n Unfortunately I won't always be able to update this quickly, lol. I've neglected my other story too much already, these boys are just so much fun to write. This will also be the only time I do the same chapter from both pov's. I might overlap parts occasionally, but not the whole thing. **

**So, what did you think about Jasper's weekend?**

**Quick rec, if you're not reading this already, go check it out and leave her some love.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7057247/1/One_click_at_a_time ****by Twilight'sPuppetMaster**

Edward doesn't understand why he has to have his picture taken for an interview, but he is very thankful that he agreed to it. All human. Jas/E. Slash, so if you don't like it, please don't read. M rated for lemon. Continuation of a o/s.


	4. Second Chances

**a/n Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my story, I love hearing all of your thoughts and theories. Big hugs to my awesome beta, GemmaH, who sorts out all my many errors and improves things no end, and to my lovely pre-reader TwiWeasel, who makes sure everything flows smoothly. I love you girls.**

**So, let's see what Monday brings for these two boys, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to SM. **

**Second Chances**

**JPOV**

I arrived at work on Monday morning, hot, sweaty and out of breath. I only just made it before my shift started and as I caught Alice's eye, she smirked and shook her head. I knew she'd got totally the wrong idea about why I was late. I'd had a lot of trouble getting to sleep last night, anxious for the morning to come so that I could sort out this whole mess with Edward. Consequently I'd slept through my alarm, only waking up thirty minutes before I was due at work. I'd managed to take a quick shower, but had no time for anything else and my stomach growled loudly as a result.

"Morning," Alice chirped as I rushed past her to drop my stuff in the staff room.

There was no-one waiting to be served so she followed me back, obviously eager for details. I could practically feel her vibrating with excitement behind me, and I smiled a little as she clearly couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Well?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm and turning me around to face her. "How did it go with Edward?"

For reasons I didn't quite understand, because it wasn't like I'd done anything to Alice, my smile became apologetic and I sighed heavily.

"I didn't call him."

"Why the hell not?" She looked all confused, naturally, because the last time she saw me I was all set to call him and sort things out. I took a deep breath and told her all about my 'car crash of a weekend'. She stood and listened while I explained about losing the number and how I'd called her constantly to see if she still had it, but got sent to voice mail each time.

"I left my charger at work and I didn't have chance to come in and get it," she said by way of an explanation, but she had a curious look on her face as though she was struggling to understand something. "Ok, so you lost his number. Why didn't you just go to his apartment instead?"

"What?" I asked, but as she repeated her question, realization dawned on me and I felt like such a fucking fool.

"I said, why didn't you just go round to his apartment? You know where he lives, right?" she said it slowly, like she was talking to an idiot; which clearly she was, because the thought had never even occurred to me.

"Fuck!" I hissed, dropping my head into my hands. "It never entered my head to go see him."

I could've gone to see him and sorted this out face to face instead of wasting the whole weekend worrying about what would happen today. _Arghh! _I wanted to punch something. I was so fucking stupid; with everything going on in my head, I'd forgotten that I knew where he lived. If he didn't come in today, then I'd well and truly fucked things up when it all could have been avoided.

"Hey," Alice said softly, snapping me out of my wallowing. "He'll be in soon, you can still fix this."

"I hope so."

We were late for our shift by now, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the front of the shop. It was going to be a long two hours.

-oxo-

At eleven forty five, the front door opened and I caught a glimpse of green scrubs out of the corner of my eye. I didn't trust myself not to spill something so I refused to look up straight away. But as soon as I handed over the coffee I was in the middle of making, my eyes snapped up to the face attached to those scrubs. The moment of hopefulness I'd been experiencing soon evaporated as I was met with a face that definitely wasn't Edward's. The stranger was a good looking guy, I guessed, but he did nothing for me. My heart sank a little as I turned and served the next customer.

"Don't look so sad, Jasper," Alice said. "He's still got fifteen minutes, yet." As I let out a little huff as if to say, _yeah, he's so not coming_, she slapped me on the ass and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Besides, just think how hot your boy must look in scrubs like those!"

I couldn't help but grin like a fool and blush a little at the thought, because she was absolutely right, he would look so fucking hot. I shook my head a little to clear it of my lust-filled thoughts and took the next order. I was still smiling as I served Scrub-guy, who'd caused all this mini turmoil in the first place.

For the next forty five minutes we were slammed with lunchtime customers and it wasn't until we got a five minute respite, that I noticed the time.

Twelve thirty.

He wasn't going to show.

Fuck.

I looked over at Alice, who for once had the good sense to remain quiet since there was nothing she could say to make this better. I'd well and truly fucked up and he'd had enough. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing my feelings to shut off at least until I could get home. I didn't want to spend the next four and a half hours feeling like shit. I had plenty of time for that later.

With a resigned sigh, I busied myself with tidying up my station in the hope it would keep my mind occupied.

-oxo-

Finally, our shift was over and Alice and I were in the staff room collecting our coats and wallets; or unreasonably large purse in Alice's case. I hadn't spoken a word to her all afternoon, and for some reason she hadn't pushed me on it, which was so not like her. When she suddenly spoke up from behind me, I was more than a little surprised

"You can still go over there, you know."

I sighed, doubting very much that I'd be welcome there now.

"He'll probably just refuse to see me," I replied, slumping against the wall dejectedly.

"Then you come home, but you can be sure as shit that you won't know unless you try." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew that there was no point arguing with Alice when she was in this mood, but I tried anyway, shaking my head and opening my mouth to protest. She interrupted before I managed to get a single word out.

"If nothing else, I think you owe him an explanation. If he's not interested anymore, then of course it will suck big time." I rolled my eyes at her obvious statement. "But at least you will have been honest and you'll know you tried your best to fix this."

I sighed again; it seemed to be all I could do today. Of course Alice was right. She was always right.

"Ok, fine. I'll go see him tonight."

"Good," she whispered softly and reached up to give me a big hug. "Just tell him how you feel. That's all you can do." She kissed me on the cheek and was off out the door. I stayed there for a few minutes more, thinking about nothing and everything as I contemplated what I was going to do after I'd been home, showered and changed. The prospect of seeing Edward again, with everything that had happened, was daunting to say the least, but I was resolved to do it nevertheless.

I grabbed my things and headed for home.

-oxo-

**EPOV**

What a fucking awful day. That was so not how I saw it panning out when I woke up this morning.

I'd just tied my running shoes and was on the way out the door for my morning work-out, when my cell rang. I knew I should've ignored it, but for some stupid reason I was convinced it was Jasper and I snatched it open without checking the caller ID.

Of course it wasn't Jasper, it was the hospital. One of the staff had gone home sick and they needed me to come in right away to cover the shift.

_Fucking great!_

I wouldn't be able to go and get my coffee at my usual time, and consequently I wouldn't get to see Jasper today.

_Fuck!_

I abandoned my run, jumped in the shower and rushed into work, my mood getting worse as the morning wore on.

By eleven twenty I was getting twitchy, both from the lack of a good caffeine hit and the need to see _him_.

"For fuck's sake man, chill out." I whipped my head up to see who'd spoken and saw Paul, one of the other doctors working this shift, walking towards me. Usually we got on great, but today I was about to tell him to _fuck right off,_ until he spoke again and I couldn't believe my luck. "I'm on my lunch break and I'm doing a coffee run, want anything?"

Yes, I sure as hell did want something. I asked him to get me a regular coffee and to see if Jasper was working. Paul knew all about my sexual orientation, so I wasn't concerned about him knowing I liked Jasper. If I could get away on time today, then maybe I could still catch him. I gave Paul my money and waited anxiously for both my coffee and news about Jasper.

The thirty minutes it took Paul to return felt like hours to me, as I hung around the nurse's station, just about driving them crazy with my pacing. I wished I could have saved the suspense and gone myself, but my break wasn't scheduled for another hour and would be taken up with a meeting I couldn't get out of.

By the time Paul got back with a huge tray of coffees, I was virtually out the door. I waited impatiently until he'd handed them all out, then dragged him off to the side.

"Well?" I asked, not wanting to waste time with pleasantries. "Was he working today?"

Paul hesitated slightly before answering, and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, he was there. Laughing and joking with his pretty co-worker." He handed me my coffee and put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze before walking away.

Well, I guess Jasper wasn't _sick _anymore and since he was in working with Alice, I could only assume that she'd given him my number by now. I checked my phone again, just to be sure, but there were no missed calls. I got the message loud and clear.

Fuck you very much, Jasper.

-oxo-

I should have known by the way my day had gone so far, that I wouldn't get out of work on time. Not that I'd had any intention of trying to catch Jasper, I just wanted to get home. It was almost seven thirty by the time I made it back to my apartment and it was all I could do to shower, change and order a pizza, before collapsing on the sofa.

I shut my eyes for five minutes, hoping to just forget about everything for a little while, but the buzzer for the door to my building sounded before I could fully relax. I must have dozed off for a little while though, that had to be my pizza. I reluctantly hauled myself off the sofa and shuffled over to buzz them in.

"Come on up. Top floor." I didn't bother waiting for a reply and went off in search of my wallet.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and I mumbled a few curses as I still hadn't found my money.

"I'm coming, just a second." I shouted out, as I thankfully discovered my wallet in a pile of discarded clothes. I reached in to grab a few bills and opened the door, my hand freezing in mid-air as I took in the person in front of me.

_Jasper_.

"Hey," he said as he toed the carpet, his hands firmly wedged in his pockets.

I was totally unprepared for seeing him like this and I didn't know whether to pull him into my arms or tell him to fuck off. I was momentarily lost for words, but still somehow managed to come up with something ridiculous.

"I thought you were my pizza."

"Erm...no."

He smiled a little, no doubt at my lack of brain function at that precise minute, but in my defense I was a little groggy and he was the last person I expected to see. I stared at him a little longer, still shell shocked by his presence, and I watched with no small amount of satisfaction as his eyes roamed hungrily over my body. I was only wearing my sleep pants, with no top, and I could almost feel his gaze as it settled on my abs. When his tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip, I had to fight the urge to grab him and kiss him. I managed to keep my hands to myself; I'd been there, done that and look where it got me.

I continued to stare at him, until I noticed him beginning to shift uncomfortably and some semblance of manners returned.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." I took a deep calming breath and looked him in the eye. "I just wasn't expecting to hear from you again." I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice and I was almost certain it was written all over my face.

"That's why I'm here," he replied, moving from one foot to the other, obviously nervous. "I wanted to explain."

"Look, Jasper, there's really no need. I think I got the picture loud and clear." I knew I sounded a little cold, but I couldn't help it. I stepped back to close the door, but he rushed forward to put his hand on it to stop me.

"Wait! I-"

"Look," I said, cutting him off. "I woke up this morning, fully intent on coming to see you and finding out what the fuck had happened to you." I noticed him wince at my words, but I ignored it and carried on. "I was worried, for Christ's sake. You were off work, and you never called after I gave Alice my number. Did she even give it to you?"

He nodded in reply and I felt even shittier. He'd just confirmed that he'd had my number all along, but had chosen not to contact me.

"I had to work today, so I didn't get chance to come at my usual time. One of my colleagues went to get coffee though, so I asked him if he'd seen you, to check that you were ok. And do you know what he said?"

Jasper shook his head, slowly, looking a little confused.

"He said, you looked perfectly fucking fine and were laughing and joking with a pretty girl. Clearly last Thursday night was all a big mistake, and I'm really fucking tired and so not in the mood for this conversation. If you don't mind, I'd like you to leave now."

A panicked expression flashed over his face, but I tried to block it out.

"Goodbye, Jasper."

Before I could get the door closed, he quickly stepped towards me, grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I was almost pushed off balance and could do nothing but grab onto his hips to stop myself from falling back. I didn't respond at first, too stunned by his actions, but the minute my hands were on him I couldn't help but hold on tight and get lost in his kiss.

All too soon he pulled back; leaving both of us breathing heavily.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he cried, and I felt the small stirrings of hope deep inside. "This is all my fault, but it's not what you think. Please let me explain. _Please..."_

He looked so sincere, that I had no choice but to step aside and invite him in. The pizza delivery guy chose that exact moment to arrive, so I buzzed him in, took my pizza and set it on the side; my appetite seeming to having vanished for the time being.

I led Jasper through to my living area and sat down expectantly. He joined me on the sofa, albeit with a lot of distance between us. He began to explain everything that had happened since I'd last seen him. As I listened to him talk about the conversation with his father, I realized I wasn't surprised that he'd felt that way, I was a little hurt, but I couldn't really blame him. I should have never let things go that far, I knew damn well he wasn't ready, but he'd kissed me and it felt so fucking good, I just got carried away.

The more he talked, the more I understood that he'd been confused and scared and I felt awful since it was my actions that had made him feel that way. I laughed a little when he said he'd washed my number, but there was one thing I didn't understand.

"Why didn't you come to see me earlier? You could have told me all this much sooner and we could have talked it out."

"That's just what Alice said." He smiled a little ruefully, before continiung. "To be honest, it never occurred to me to come and see you. I know that sounds fucking stupid now, but it just didn't."

I shook my head at him and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You need to tell me what's going on in that head of yours, Jasper. It's the only way this will work; assuming you still want it to?"

"Yes, I want it to work," he confirmed, leaning ever so slightly towards me. "And I promise to try and talk about what's in my head."

I felt the smile spread across my face at his words and I truly relaxed for the first time in four days. I met Jasper's gaze, getting a little hot from the look on his face, but when he moved closer and his eyes dropped down to my lips, I knew I had to stop him. I gently put my fingers on his mouth and spoke quickly before he thought I was rejecting him.

"We started off way too fast and that was my fault." I smiled, remembering just how far we'd gone. "Not that I didn't really fucking enjoy it, but we need to take things slowly. I know that you're still unsure about all this; about me."

He looked like he was about to interrupt, so I held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me finish," I said softly. "I want us to spend time getting to know each other, before we take things further sexually." Jasper looked down, but eventually nodded his head. I was relieved that he'd realized this was a good idea. "I don't want either of us to get hurt, if possible."

I took a deep breath and reached for one of his hands before continuing.

"But, we need to be open and honest or this won't work. I need to know what you're feeling even if it's that you're having second thoughts. We could have avoided all this mess if you'd only talked to me about it."

We agreed to take things slowly and since I had pizza ready and waiting, I asked him to stay for dinner so that we could talk some more. Dinner turned into a movie with a few beers, and we settled down together on the sofa. It wasn't long into the movie before Jasper had fallen asleep, with his head on my shoulder and his arm snaking round my waist.

I idly ran my fingers through his hair, relishing the feel of its softness between my fingers. I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy and I scooted down the sofa to get more comfortable. This in turn caused Jasper to moan quietly and snuggle in further. I knew we needed to go slow, but as I looked down at his sleeping body draped all over mine, I suddenly realized how fucking hard that was going to be for me. As if to emphasize the point, Jasper moved and shifted his hips slightly, grinding against me and I felt my cock begin to stir.

Trying to think of anything other than his hard warmth up against me, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling a whole lot better than when I'd woken up this morning.

-oxo-

**a/n See, they are back together with very little angst. I couldnt keep them apart for long, lol.**


	5. Let's Try This Again

**a/n Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I get all excited when I see them in my inbox. Huge thanks to GemmaH for her super speedy beta'ing of this chapter. **

**Let's see what the morning brings for these two...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related.**

**Let's Try This Again**

**EPOV**

Sometime during the night I'd dragged a semi-conscious Jasper into my bedroom. It was far too late for him to be driving home and after several rather lame protests, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into my bed.

_At which point I was wide awake._

The sight of him half-naked and snuggled up in my sheets was about the hottest thing I'd seen in a long while. I _really_ wanted to jump on him. He was far too sexy for his own good and my restraint was almost at breaking point. I sighed in frustration and just about managed to drag my eyes away, before shedding my own clothes and climbing into my side. I briefly contemplated the possible poor decision of both of us sleeping in nothing but boxers, but by that time my tiredness had returned and I didn't have enough energy to give a shit.

_Something I would live to regret in the morning._

-oxo-

I woke up with the mother of all morning wood. I hadn't experienced one quite this hard in a long while and it wasn't until I attempted to stretch out my muscles that I realized why. As my back arched into the stretch and my hips naturally pushed forward, I noticed several things at once. Firstly, I didn't really have too much room to maneuver because Jasper was situated snugly up against my back and secondly, the delicious friction I felt on my cock was due to the fact that Jasper's hand was placed firmly on top of it.

"Fuck!" I hissed quietly, so as not to wake him. I imagine he'd be mortified to wake up in this position.

Gently taking hold of his hand, I tried to lift it off me, but Jasper had other ideas. He shuffled in closer behind me, burrowing his head into my shoulder, while his hand tightened its grip around me and he mumbled in his sleep.

"Edward...mmm...so good..."

_Jesus Christ._

I gritted my teeth, stifling a moan and barely resisting the urge to thrust into his waiting and very willing palm. Grabbing his hand again, I gently but firmly, lifted it and placed it back onto his own thigh, then quickly shifted out from his embrace, shoving my pillow in my place instead. I laughed quietly as he moaned a little and wrapped an arm around my newly positioned pillow.

The painful throbbing of my cock reminded me just how I'd woken up this morning and I hurried into the bathroom to take care of my rather insistent problem.

Once inside I turned on the shower to let the water heat up, dropping my boxers and kicking them into the laundry hamper. I didn't bother locking the door because Jasper had looked out for the count, and if I was honest, I wouldn't mind at all if he got up and came in here while I was naked.

With steam beginning to fill the room, I stepped under the water and began to wash myself. The hot soapy water ran down my aching body as I rubbed shower gel all over. My hands naturally gravitated lower and lower until one of them wrapped around my almost painfully hard length. I used my other hand to brace against the tiled wall as I slowly stroked up and down, taking my time to grip firmly at the base and run my thumb over the head. Thoughts of Jasper filled my mind, as I imagined him naked in my bed, waiting for me. I picked up the pace as I thought about him running his tongue over my hard abs and following that happy, happy trail down below. He'd take me in his hand first, stroking me, getting me good and hard before leaning down and taking me in his mouth. I pictured him looking up at me, my hands fisted in his hair as he licked and sucked his way up and down my cock.

My breath caught as I imagined him sucking me all the way down his throat, and I bit my lip in an effort not to cry out as my orgasm ripped through me. I stayed under the water, trying to catch my breath before shutting off the taps and getting out.

After quickly drying off, I wrapped a towel round my waist and opened the bathroom door. I was met by Jasper's slightly shocked face as he lay in bed looking around, slowly realizing where he was. I figured he'd die of embarrassment if he knew that he'd grabbed my cock this morning, so I made the decision to keep that little bit of information to myself.

J**POV**

I stretched my arms above my head as my mind slowly emerged from the deep sleep I'd been in. As my eyes adjusted to the morning light, they suddenly snapped wide open when I registered the fact that I wasn't in my own bedroom.

_Holy fuck!_

I vaguely remembered falling asleep on Edward's couch, and by the looks of things we obviously made our way in here at some point. I noticed a pile of my clothes in a heap on the floor and quickly checked under the covers, relieved to find I still had my boxers on. God, I hope I hadn't done or said anything embarrassing last night.

The door to the bathroom began to open, reminding me that I was alone in bed, which meant Edward was behind that door. Not two seconds later, he appeared in the doorway, dressed only in a towel, slung low around his waist. I swallowed thickly, well aware that I was staring, but unable to tear my eyes away. He was spectacular; hair a wet and wild mess from the shower, skin still looking slightly damp from where it had recently been toweled dry. I finally managed to drag my eyes up to his, to find him smirking at me. I felt a blush flood my cheeks at being caught checking him out.

"Morning, sunshine," he said, as he walked into the bedroom, grinning broadly. He sat down on the edge of the bed near my feet. "Sleep well?"

"Y...yes." I managed to croak out, my mouth still a little dry from being asleep. Edward was still grinning at me and I had the uneasy feeling that he knew something I didn't. _Oh God_, had I done something in my sleep? The suspense was killing me, so I just had to ask.

"Um...did I do anything last night? I don't really remember coming to bed, so..." I let the sentence trail off, not sure how to ask if I'd molested in him in my sleep or anything.

"We both fell asleep on the sofa, and when I woke up a few hours later I managed to coax you into my bed." He waggled his eyebrows slightly and I blushed even more, causing Edward to laugh out. "You were out like a light, Jasper. Nothing happened."

He still looked like he was hiding something, but I decided to let it drop. If he wasn't overly bothered then it couldn't have been anything bad.

"What time do you have to be at work?" he asked, getting up and walking over to his dresser.

"Oh shit, I have to be in by ten. What time is it?" I jumped out of bed, panicked in case I was running late.

"Calm down." He laughed softly this time, putting his hand on my chest to stop me. "It's only seven thirty." His hand trailed down my body, coming to rest on my waist as he pulled me a little closer. I was hit by the subtle smell of toothpaste and was reminded that I needed to take care of a few things. _Like now. _

"Um...I need to use the bathroom," I mumbled trying not to breathe on him. I'd turned into such a girl.

"Go ahead." He smirked again, clearly reading me like a book. "There's a spare toothbrush under the sink." He moved to the side and let me passed. I idly wondered if he had people staying over regularly, but decided not to think about it now.

"Thanks."

Once inside the bathroom I quietly closed the door and took a deep breath. I'd stayed the night in Edward's bed. With him. Almost naked. I could just imagine Alice's face when I told her that bit of news. She'd never believe that nothing had happened. I wasn't even sure I believed it, but Edward had assured me that it hadn't. I quickly went to the toilet and then cleaned my teeth with the spare toothbrush. I had the sudden urge to find out what else was in that cupboard, but managed to quell my curiosity. I didn't want to be rude. Feeling much better, I opened the door and went back into the bedroom.

Much to my disappointment, Edward was now wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He still looked good, but I was becoming partial to seeing him half-naked.

"Better?" he asked, looking up as I left the bathroom.

"Much."

I watched him walk towards me, his eyes getting darker the closer he got.

"That's good, because I've been wanting to do this since I woke up with you in my bed." His hands reached out and cupped my face, angling my head slightly and pulling me towards him. He licked his lips and a shiver ran throughout my body, waking up parts of me that I'd have no hope of hiding seeing as I was still just in my boxers.

His minty breath fanned over my face, followed by the slightest touch of his warm lips on mine. I sighed at the contact, loving the feel of his mouth on me. One hand slipped behind the back of my head, pulling me tighter against him and deepening the kiss, the other hand staying to gently stroke my cheek. I was now painfully hard, but Edward seemed to be deliberately keeping our lower bodies apart so I had nothing to rub up against to relieve the ache.

I gripped his hips and tugged him against me, obviously taking him by surprise because he did nothing to stop me at first, only breaking our kiss and stepping back when I shamelessly rubbed up against the apparent hardness he was hiding in his jeans.

"Fuck, Jasper!" he looked a little flushed and out of breath. I wanted to cheer a little inside, because, yeah, I did that to him!

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?" I asked, curious as to why he kissed me this morning, but refused to let me kiss him last night.

"I did. I mean, I do. _Fuck._" He closed his eyes for a second, running a hand through his damp hair. "I still want to take things slow. But not _that_ slow anymore. When you fell asleep on me last night, I-"

"On you?" I interrupted. _Oh God. _I knew I was a cuddler, I bet that's what he was smirking about earlier.

"Yes, _on_ me." He seemed to sense my discomfort because he stepped closer, resting a hand on my arm. "I didn't mind, Jasper. In fact, that's what made me realize that I can't _not_ touch you. It would drive me mad." His eyes darkened again and my breath caught. The hand resting on my arm slowly snaked it's was up to cup my cheek. "So, while I don't think we should have a repeat performance of our first night together," he cast a quick glance down between us, where we both stood proudly to attention. "No matter how much we both might want to." He moved closer still, our lips almost touching, but not quite.

"We can still." _kiss _"Do." _kiss _"This."

His lips met mine and didn't leave, using his tongue to show me just exactly what we _could_ do. My hands gripped onto his hips again and this time he didn't flinch when I pulled him against me. I resisted the urge to grind against him, content to just feel him there. He continued to kiss me, firm yet oh, so soft, and I was lost in a myriad of feelings. I was still a little nervous, being new to all _this _and also a little worried that I wasn't doing it right. But mostly, I had the undeniable feeling of wanting _more_. I knew deep down that I wasn't quite ready for that quite yet, so I didn't argue when he eventually pulled back and ended the kiss.

"Come on," he said, smiling widely and grabbing me by the hand. "Let's go get some breakfast."

-oxo-

After we'd eaten a full breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, which Edward had insisted on cooking, and I'd taken a quick shower, it was time for me to leave for work. I loitered near the door, not sure what the proper etiquette was for saying goodbye, so early on in our relationship.

"For fuck's sake, Jasper." Edward laughed at me, before grabbing me and giving me a quick kiss. "I'll see you at twelve, ok?" I nodded, grinned and headed into work, but not before Edward had run out after me, grabbed my phone and exchanged numbers. We weren't making that mistake again.

As soon as I was through the doors of the coffee shop, Alice was in front of me, eyebrows raised and hands on hips.

"Well?" she asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Well, what?" I replied, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Jasper Whitlock!" She hissed at me under her breath. "If you think for one minute that you're going to get past me without telling me everything in excruciating detail, then you are sadly mistaken. I could hardly sleep last night; you could have at least called when you got home to put me out of my misery."

I couldn't keep the smug smile off my face and it obviously told her all she needed to know, because I didn't even have chance to get a word out.

"Oh my God!" she gasped in mock horror. "You didn't come home last night, did you?"

I shook my head

"Well, no need to ask how it went then!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so fucking happy for you. Come on," she said, dragging me through to the back of the shop. "Tell me everything."

I spent the next two hours alternately serving coffee and filling Alice in on my eventful night. She smiled and sighed wistfully, when I told her how I kissed him at the door, telling me she didn't know I had it in me.

The morning seemed to fly by, and in no time at all I was watching Edward walk through the door again. It seemed an age since he'd been in for coffee, when in reality it had only been a few days. A bright smile lit his face when his eyes found mine, and I immediately returned it.

"Aww, get a load of you two," Alice laughed, as she walked behind me. "So sweet."

I gave her the finger, but smiled so she knew I wasn't serious. She served the last customer in the queue and I beckoned her over to introduce her to Edward_ properly_. I knew she'd seen him every day as much as I had, but I didn't think they'd spoken much apart from when he'd given her his number to pass on to me. I wanted Edward to know how important she was to me, and vice versa.

"Alice, I believe you and Edward have already met." I blushed a little, knowing exactly why that was, but pushed it to the back of my mind. That was in the past. "But Edward, this is Alice. My best friend."

They shook hands and chatted a little, Alice teasing him that she'd heard _all _about him. He cocked a questioning eyebrow at me, but took it all in his stride. He only had about fifteen minutes before his shift started, so he couldn't stay long. He also needed to be in work earlier for the rest of the week, so probably wouldn't be able to come in on my shift. I tried to hide my disappointment, but I suspected it still showed.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he asked, just before he turned to leave.

"Nothing, why?"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner."

_Oh. Would this be like a date?_

He looked at me expectantly, when I didn't answer right away. Alice elbowed in the ribs and snapped me out of my musings.

"Like on a date?"

"Yes. Exactly like a date."

"Ok."

I saw Alice roll her eyes and Edward laugh softly to himself.

"Steady, Jasper. Don't sound too excited."

"Fuck, sorry. I mean, yeah, that sounds great."

"That's better. I'll pick you up at seven thirty." With a wink and a smile, he was gone. I didn't realize I was stood staring after him, until Alice had to nudge me again, pointing at the queue that had begun to build up.

-oxo-

The rest of the week went by relatively quickly. Edward and I exchanged texts every day, and I was looking forward to our _date_. By the time we finished work on Friday, Alice had invited herself back to my apartment under the pretense of coming to _help_ me get ready.

She was currently rifling through my closet, trying to find the 'perfect outfit'.

"I think this should do it." She appeared, carrying dark jeans, a black, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black Vans. "Where is he taking you, anyway?"

"I have no idea. I mean, I'm not sure about being picked up either. Doesn't that make me the 'girl' in the relationship? I could just as easily have met him there."

"Don't be so ridiculous." Alice laughed at me. "I think it's hot that he wants to come and collect you. I wonder what sort of car he drives. He's a doctor," she mused. "So I bet it's something nice."

"I really don't care what car he drives, Al," I said, gesturing for her to turn around while I got dressed. "I just hope everything goes ok, tonight."

"Of course it will. Don't worry." She smoothed out my shirt, fussed with my hair and declared me fit for going out, with a 'you'll do', just as there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh, he's early," she exclaimed before rushing to get the door. After a quick look in the mirror, I hurried after her, not trusting her to be alone with him.

I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks as I caught side of Edward, stood just inside the hall, chatting with Alice. I hung back for a moment, taking the opportunity to get a good look at him.

He looked so fucking _hot_. Dressed in much the same way as me, the black made his eyes stand out more than ever. He must have sensed me watching him, because he stopped talking mid-sentence and looked straight at me. The heat in his stare made my mouth dry and my heart race. I vaguely heard Alice laugh and excuse herself to the kitchen.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the door. I nodded, and walked towards him, my eyes never leaving his face. I shocked him by taking the initiative, leaning in and kissing him quickly, before opening the door.

"Let's go."

As I shouted goodnight to Alice, I hoped she took the hint and went back to her place tonight. If I had my way, and by the expression on Edward's face, it looked pretty likely, I'd be having company later.

-oxo-

**a/n So, next chapter is Date Night! Wonder how that will go? I am on holiday from Jul 30****th**** for 2 weeks, so it will prob be about 3 weeks before I get to update again. I doubt I'll get much chance to write while I'm away, lol.**

**As always, I would love to know what you think, *glances longingly at 'review' button*. **

**Becky.**


	6. Date Night

**a/n Sorry this update is so late. I couldn't get this chapter how I wanted it, so I had to re-write a lot. It's also about twice as long as I usually post, so I guess that makes up for it. Huge thanks to GemmaH and TwiWeasel for their help and encouragement with this chapter. GemmaH beta'd this in record time, she is awesome and you should def check out her stories.**

**Date Night**

**EPOV**

I pulled up outside Jasper's apartment building and turned off the engine. Instead of getting out straight away, I sat there resting my hands on the steering wheel. I hadn't been on a proper _date _since Seth and for some reason I was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. I'd been meeting up with Jasper in the coffee shop but that was where he worked, where he felt comfortable, and we'd always kept our distance; not wanting to cause any _office gossip_ for him.

Tonight would be different, we'd be out in public together and while I didn't advertise my sexual orientation, I didn't exactly hide it either. I had no idea how comfortable he'd be with me touching him, so I needed to try and keep my hands to myself, at least while we were out anyway. I'd leave up to Jasper to initiate any outward displays of affection.

It would be completely ok if he only wanted to appear as friends while at the restaurant, I just wanted to spend a little more time getting to know him. Although we'd chatted at my house on Monday, and texted throughout the week, there was still so much I didn't know about him and I was really looking forward to correcting that tonight.

I walked up to the door and was just about to press the buzzer for Jasper's apartment when the door flew open and a very pretty but overly made-up blonde walked out. She paused and blatantly gave me the once over, grinning as her eyes made their way back up to my face. I made the split second decision to surprise Jasper, so I gave her my best crooked smile and moved to hold the door.

"Do you mind?" I raised an eyebrow at her and gestured towards the door.

She looked uncertain for a minute, like she might refuse, so I add that I was visiting a friend and I wanted to surprise him. Her face warmed considerably when I said _him _and I flashed her another smile just to be sure.

"Go ahead," she said, resting her hand on my forearm. "I'm in apartment 2B, come see me when you've finished with your friend." She winked, licked her lips and walked off.

I laughed to myself as I climbed the stairs, because even if I wasn't involved with Jasper, there was no way I'd go anywhere near her. She was so not my type. I practically sprinted the rest of the way, eager to get my night started.

When I reached his apartment, I paused for a moment outside the door, took a deep breath and collecting my thoughts. I knew we needed to continue to take things slowly between us and I was conscious of the fact that I could really fuck things up tonight if I pushed him too fast.

All my good intentions went out the window as soon as Alice let me in, and I _saw_ him.

_Fuck me._

I heard Alice laugh softly beside me before disappearing and leaving me to my staring. I knew I'd been incredibly rude by ignoring her but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Dressed all in black, his blonde hair and deep blue eyes stood out even more.

"Shall we?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

He casually walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. It was already difficult to take things as slow as we needed to, but when he leaned in and kissed me, I knew I was in serious trouble. There was absolutely no way I'd be able to keep my hands off him tonight.

"Let's go," he said, opening the door. I followed behind, admiring the view of his ass in those jeans and trying hard not to imagine what was underneath.

-oxo-

"Wow. This is yours?"

I nodded slowly, watching as Jasper openly admired my car. He stroked his hand almost lovingly over my black Audi R8 and whistled softly.

"It was a present from my parents when I finished Med School," I informed him.

He didn't say anything in response, and I shifted nervously, wondering what he was thinking. I wouldn't have spent this much on a car myself, and when my parents gave it to me I was tempted to politely refuse it on the grounds it was way too much, but I couldn't deny that I now loved it and was eternally grateful for my parents' generosity.

It must have been obvious to him now that I came from money; I just hoped it wouldn't change anything between us. I watched him carefully and eventually he looked up at me and smiled.

"Alright, I'm done drooling. Let's eat."

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and relaxed as we both got in my car and headed off to the restaurant.

"So, where are you taking me?" he asked as he pulled on his seat-belt and shifted slightly in his seat to face me.

"There's a little Mexican restaurant I found a few months ago that does the best fajitas ever. Um...you do like Mexican food, don't you? Fuck! I should've asked before, I'm sorry, I-"

"Edward!" he interrupted my slightly panicked rambling. "It's fine, I love all food."

I chanced a glance over at him to find him grinning at me. He leaned over and squeezed my thigh.

"I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one," he said laughing. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, returning his smile. "It's just been a while since I've been out on a date, and I'm a bit rusty."

"Well that makes two of us." I noticed his smile falter slightly and he turned to look out the window. "Besides, this is the first time I've been out with a man, so it really should be me freaking out a little at this point."

His grip on my thigh got a little tighter and I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit or his.

"And are you? Freaking out, I mean."

Trying to ignore the fact that his hand was perilously close to my cock, I knew that we should really talk about this now. Underneath all his joking around, I could see he was worried. For one thing, he had a death grip on the edge of the seat with his other hand, and I wasn't exactly going fast.

We arrived at the restaurant and he still hadn't answered my question. I parked the car just outside and grabbed his hand when he moved to get out of the car.

"Wait, Jasper." He sighed and almost reluctantly turned to look at me. "You didn't answer me. Are you freaking out?"

"A little." He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes for a moment, keeping them closed as he spoke. "I want to go out with you Edward, I really do, I just...I'm not sure I'm ready for people to see that we're _together_." He opened his eyes then and looked at me, pleading for me to understand.

I pushed pack the twinge of hurt I'd felt at his words, reminding myself again that he was still getting used to _us_, and that I'd been expecting this. When I'd first starting seeing Seth, I'd been a little apprehensive about how we'd be received when out as a couple. I'd learned quickly that people either accepted you or they didn't, you couldn't force them or change their views. Now I just didn't give a fuck; it was my life and I would do what made me happy. Jasper wasn't quite there yet and I needed to ease him into it.

I took his hands in mine, smiling slightly when he didn't pull away.

"It's ok, Jasper. I'm not going to jump you as soon as we get through the door." That earned me a sheepish grin and I noticed the tension in his shoulders ease a little. "I just want to have a nice dinner with you and get to know you some more. If you don't want anyone to know we're on a date, then that's fine."

I gave his hands a squeeze to show that I meant what I'd said, and wasn't mad or disappointed.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry I'm not ready to _go public_, but I-"

"Sshh..." I let go of his hands a put a finger against his lips. "Of course, I'm sure. Now get your ass out of my car and let's go eat."

As we headed into the restaurant, I hoped our talk had reassured him and that we could now enjoy our date.

-oxo-

We walked through the door and were immediately hit with the delicious aroma of spicy food. My stomach rumbled quietly in anticipation as I walked up to the hostess desk. A petite girl with long, jet black hair looked up as I approached, smiling broadly as she took in my appearance. It wasn't unusual for me to get this reaction from both men and women, but I just smiled and told her politely that I had a reservation for two, in the name of Cullen.

"If you'd like to follow me." She managed to make it sound suggestive and there was definitely an extra swing to her hips as she led us to our table.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me when I heard Jasper huff from behind me. He was jealous, and the thought sent a shiver down my spine.

I liked it.

A lot.

Our table was in the corner and thankfully about as private as you could get in a restaurant. We sat down opposite each other. The hostess, Maria according to her name badge, managed to brush her fingers over mine when she handed us the menus.

"One of our waitresses will be over shortly to take your order. If there's _anything_ else you need, please don't hesitate to ask," she almost purred, looking at me the whole time.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine, thanks," Jasper snipped from behind his menu.

Her emphasis on the word 'anything' wasn't lost on either me, or Jasper apparently judging from his sarcastic response. She gave me a wink before swaying off back to her station.

Jasper was still hiding behind his menu so I cleared my throat a couple of times in an effort to get his attention.

_Nothing._

I know I shouldn't laugh, but his behavior was funny and I couldn't help myself. For someone who wanted to appear as just friends, he was sure acting like a jealous boyfriend.

"Jasper?"

"What?" He finally replied, lowering his menu so that I could see his face.

I smirked at him, causing him to arch an eyebrow at me.

"Everything ok?

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked in return. Lowering his voice, he leaned slightly across the table towards me. "It's not like you were flirting with the waitress when you're supposed to be on a date with me!"

His eyes flashed as he spoke and although I knew he was upset, I found this new possessive side incredibly hot.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No! I just...fuck." He dropped his menu on the table and sighed. "Yes, I'm fucking jealous," he whispered. "_Maria_ was all over you, it was like I wasn't even here!"

"You know I'm not interested in her though, don't you? I'm here with you, Jasper."

His eyes dropped to the table and he spoke so quietly that I almost struggled to hear him.

"Yeah, but I know you like girls too, and she was kinda hot, so I just wondered if you found her more attractive than me."

_Fuck._

My hands itched to reach across the table and either grab hold of his or lift his chin so he'd look at me; since we were out as just friends, I could do neither.

"Hey," I whispered. "Look at me."

He slowly raised his eyes and I could see the insecurity written all over his face.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" I gestured between the two of us. "Hell, it took me six fucking weeks to even get your attention." I clasped my hands together to stop them from touching him, which was so much harder than I'd anticipated. "Do you really think I'd jeopardize all the progress we've made because a pretty girl flirted with me?"

I kept eye contact while he thought over what I'd said, hoping he'd see how sincere I was being. After a very long and torturous thirty seconds he smiled up at me and visibly relaxed into his seat.

"No, I guess not."

"Right, now we've got all that out of the way, can we enjoy the rest of our evening?"

He nodded, and since neither one of us had actually read the menu yet, we both had a quick scan before our waitress came over.

Thankfully when she did arrive, she was a slightly older lady who laughed and joked with us, but definitely did not flirt. At her recommendation both Jasper and I decided on the fajitas with a bottle of red wine to accompany it.

The evening went relativity smoothly after our shaky start, and as the wine began to loosen Jasper's tongue, he was eager to tell me all about himself. He was an only child, but spent so much time with his cousin Peter as he grew up that it was like having a brother anyway. I was surprised to find out that he was originally from Texas, because I'd never detected the trace of an accent. He went on to explain that his cousin's family had moved to a small town called Forks, about three hours away from Seattle, when he was nine. His mum had missed her sister so much that they'd moved to join them the following year. His dad got a job with a local garage and eventually ended up taking it over when the owner passed away.

He and Peter had remained close all these years and even went to college together. Peter had apparently been away traveling for the past year with some of Jasper's other friends, and I could tell by the way Jasper spoke that he'd really missed them, especially Peter.

"I'm surprised you don't have more of an accent, considering you lived in Texas for ten years."

"It's more prominent when I'm with my family." He grinned at me before adding, "I can turn it on when I want to though."

My cock twitched at the thought. I was a sucker for a southern accent. Well, who wasn't?

"Can you do it now?" I asked eagerly.

"Why yes, darlin'. Anythin' for you."

_Oh my God._

I swallowed thickly and made a mental note to get him to talk dirty using that accent.

"You should definitely use it more often, its like a secret weapon."

He just laughed at me, while I struggled to will away the hard-on that his words had created.

"Since I know all about your family now., tell me how you met Alice?"

Taking a drink of his wine before answering, he smiled as he obviously remembered their first meeting.

.

"She was my next-door neighbor in Forks. I used to ignore her at first, she was two years younger than me and so naturally, as a precocious ten year old, I considered her way too young to bother with. As we grew older though, I grew up a little and we became friends. By my senior year she'd matured way past my level; she's seemed older than her years ever since."

"Did you two ever..." I trailed off, hoping he'd guess what I was alluding to.

"We kissed one time," he said laughing a little. "But it was like kissing my sister. Fortunately she found it just as disturbing so we agreed to forget it had ever happened and never speak of it again."

I didn't realize we'd both finished until the waitress came over and took our plates away. I looked at my watch and was surprised to see that we'd been there for two hours. We'd decided to pass on desert since the fajitas had been huge and we were both full. When the check arrived, Jasper went to grab it, but I beat him to it.

"It's my treat." I'd asked him out on a date and I wanted to pay. I hoped he wouldn't take offense. To my delight he just smiled and said thank you.

As we left the restaurant, I felt the mood between us subtly change. It was only ten o'clock, technically still early for a Friday night and I didn't know whether to suggest going somewhere else or take him home. I wasn't ready to say goodnight yet, but I didn't think he was ready for the sort of clubs I normally went to. Besides, I'd never be able to keep my hands off him if I took him to one of _them_.

Perhaps it was best if I just drove him home.

-oxo-

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe how much I'd talked during dinner. I couldn't remember letting Edward speak at all, and started to feel a little embarrassed about hogging all the conversation.

"Sorry for talking so much, I feel like you know all about me and I know nothing about you."

He laughed as he started the car and pulled out into the traffic.

"I loved hearing all about you, and to be honest there's really not much to tell about me."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Well, you know I work in the ER." Yes I did know, and visions of him in a pair of scrubs occupied a lot of my thoughts. "Well, my parents were both surgeons but have now retired and I have one sister, Rosalie who is a vet. My best friend Emmett is a freelance photographer and is currently away doing some work for a travel magazine." He looked over at me and smiled. "I think that about covers it."

It did pretty much cover everything but there was one thing I'd been dying to ask him.

"Do they all know that you're bisexual?" I blurted out before losing my nerve.

"Yes, they all know."

"Are they ok with it? I mean, you being with men and everything?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Sometime soon I'd have to tell my family and friends and I knew it would give me a bit more courage if Edward's family were ok with it.

"Yes, why wouldn't they be? They love me and want me to be happy."

I breathed a sigh of relief and he seemed to realize the real reason as to why I was asking.

"Look, Jasper, if your parents truly love you, they'll just want you to be happy."

"What if they don't understand?" I knew they loved me very much and hoped that they'd be ok with my new lifestyle choice, but then I'd never sprung anything like this on them before.

"If they don't then there's not a lot you can do to change their minds." My face fell and he was quick to reach over and grasp my hand. "Let's not worry about that just yet, ok?"

"Ok," I replied quietly.

We spent the next ten minutes in comfortable silence. His hand had let go of mine and was now resting on my thigh. His thumb brushed back and forth over my jeans. I wasn't sure if he knew what it was doing to me, but the evidence would soon be plain to see if he didn't stop. I swallowed thickly, but made no move to stop him; instead I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his hand on me.

All too soon we were back in front of my apartment building. He parked, but didn't turn off the engine, implying that he had no intention of coming inside. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet. His hand was still on my thigh so I placed mine over it and entwined our fingers. I heard his breath hitch slightly but otherwise he remained silent.

"Do you want to come up for a drink?"

"Um..." He looked down at our joined hands laughing softly before raising his head to meet my gaze. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, if we're trying to take things slowly."

There was no way I was letting him go back to his own apartment tonight. Despite the fact that my cock was now stirring inside my jeans, I just wanted to spend some more time with him. I'd really liked waking up in his bed this morning and now I wanted to see him in mine. Of course I wouldn't mind messing around a little, but mostly I wanted to open my eyes tomorrow and see him lying next to me.

I reached over and grabbed hold of his shirt, dragging him towards me.

"Just a coffee, please?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I used the words that he'd been saying to me for the past six weeks and he graced me with his glorious smile, causing my jeans to tighten instantly.

Leaning forward, he ran his tongue along my lower lip, his eyes never leaving mine as he answered.

"How could I fucking refuse when you ask like that?"

We were both out of the car quickly, Edward falling in step with me as we walked up to the entrance. I grabbed his hand and all but pulled him up to the door. As I used my key to get in, something suddenly occurred to me.

"How did you get in earlier, when you came to pick me up? Did Alice let you in? I never heard her buzz you up."

"Um... no. I just used my charms and some heavily made-up blonde let me in."

"Tanya." Fucking typical. "That girl would let anyone with a pretty face in." Maybe I should have a word with her; I didn't want her letting just anyone in. I knew it was ok this time because it'd been Edward, but what if-

"So, you think I'm pretty?" Edward's velvet voice snapped me out of my internal musings.

"What? I didn't call you pretty." I tried to deny it but the blush quickly covering my cheeks said otherwise.

"Mmhmmm."

We'd reached my door by now and I wasn't sure if it was nerves, excitement or possibly a combination of both, but my hands shook as I tried to get the stupid key to go into the lock.

"Hey, are you alright?" Edward was right behind me. I felt his breath wash over the back of my neck and a delicious shiver rippled through me, calming my nerves and allowing me to open the damn door. I hastily pushed it open and Edward followed with his hands on my hips. He kicked the door behind us, spun me round, and pushed me up against the door.

"I am now," I breathed, feeling oh so much better.

His eyes darkened and he reached up to cup my cheek, stroking my skin with his thumb.

"Fuck, Jasper." He closed his eyes and took a deep, slightly shaky breath before continuing. "I'm not sure I can take it slow anymore."

Slipping my arms around his waist, I gently pushed my hips against his so that he could feel that I didn't either. His eyes snapped open at the contact and his hands swiftly moved down to my ass, forcing us even closer together.

It could have been the couple of glasses of wine I had with dinner, or the hungry way he was looking at me, but I suddenly felt bold and had the urge to take control.

My hands moved to his shirt, and with steady fingers I began to undo the buttons. He stayed perfectly still as I made quick work of it and slipped it off his shoulders. It fell softly to the floor revealing his glorious chest. My mouth hung open as I drank in the sight before me; from his broad shoulders to his pecs and those finely cut abs, he was spectacular.

I wanted to touch and lick: reaching out towards him I ran my fingertips over every inch of his skin, my tongue following in their wake. I heard his head hit the door with a soft thud and he moaned loudly, the sound going straight to my cock. I moved back up his body, nuzzling against his neck and breathing him in. He smelt fantastic and I could quite happily have stayed there, losing myself in his heady scent.

"Jasper..." he breathed, his hands coming up to cup my face, forcing me to look at him. "Where's your bedroom?"

I took his hand and walked the short distant to my bedroom. My steps faltered and I suddenly felt a little uncertain of what to do now that we were here. Sensing my hesitation, Edward grabbed me by the hips and walked me backwards until I could feel the bed at the back of my legs.

"So fucking sexy," he mumbled against my skin as he kissed his way up the side of my neck and along my jaw. His grip tightened and he pulled me against him roughly, grinding his hips against mine.

"Oh, God." My head lolled back and I was lost to the sensation of lips, tongue and the huge fucking erection currently rubbing along mine.

He began to undo my shirt, smiling as he slipped each button through its hole before casting it aside.

"Do you trust me, Jasper?"

"Yes," I whispered, and he pushed me back onto the bed.

I watched closely as he bent down and first removed my shoes, then my socks before crawling over me and undoing my jeans. He paused, looking up at me and silently checking that I was ok to go further. I nodded my head in response; we'd not gone this far before, and although I was nervous at being naked in front of him, I wanted this. I wanted _him_.

Painfully slowly, he hooked his fingers in my waistband and pulled off my jeans and boxers together, peeling them down my legs until they joined my socks and shoes in a pile on the floor. Edward sat back on his heels and looked me over. I felt exposed and vulnerable, with the sudden urge to cover myself up. My hands moved to shield me from his gaze, but he was quick to grab them and placed them back at my sides.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're fucking beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat as I blushed furiously, but when his eyes met mine all my embarrassment melted away at the look of lust and desire there. _He wanted_ _me. He thought I was beautiful._ Fuck, I even felt beautiful under his stare. I relaxed back on the bed and closed my eyes as he leaned in to kiss my lips before moving back down to my neck. He lapped and nibbled at my exposed skin, moving slowly along my collarbone. I'd never had someone take so much care with me before. The few women I'd been with hadn't bothered to pay my body much attention, wanting to get straight down to the act itself before leaving soon after.

I bit my lip as his mouth closed around my nipple and gently nipped it with his teeth. I never knew it could feel like this. My cock throbbed and begged for some relief and I couldn't help but lift my hips a little, searching for anything to give me some.

I felt him chuckle against my skin.

"Patience," he whispered, before running his tongue along my abs and heading further south with each pass. My thoughts lingered on our first night together and the amazing blow-job he'd given me. I really hoped we were heading there again.

Fucking finally, his mouth and hands reached my hips and I almost cheered as his tongue found its way to where I desperately needed him. He took hold of me in one hand and licked all the way up to the head, swirling his tongue around and catching the drops of pre-cum that had gathered there. I let out a long moan, not caring if I was too loud. The feel of him was incredible and I didn't give a fuck who heard. He looked up at me and grinned before slipping his hot mouth around the head of my cock and sucking his way back down.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, my hips almost flying off the bed until Edward held them down with a firm grip.

He sucked up and down my length, running his tongue along the head each time. Moving one hand from my hip, he trailed it across my skin before gently cupping my balls. He stroked one finger across the skin behind them, getting closer and closer to my ass. I tensed a little, not sure I was ready for _that_ yet.

"Breathe, Jasper," he said, releasing my cock from his mouth and stroking it with his other hand.

"I'm not going any further tonight."

Instantly relaxing at his reassuring words, I groaned as he took me back in his mouth and resumed his sucking and stroking. Curses tumbled from my lips as he started to work me harder, tugging a little on my balls. When I hit the back of his throat and he hummed around me and, I was fucking done for.

"Fuck! Edward," I gasped. "Gonna cum..."

He hummed again and my whole body tensed as my orgasm ripping through me. He swallowed everything as it shot down his throat, not stopping until I was totally spent. With one last lick, he moved back up my body and kissed me. It was soft and sensual, and the fact that I could taste myself in his mouth made it as hot as hell. He pulled away and fell on the bed beside me.

I lay back and closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath and enjoying the after-glow of the fuck-awesome blow-job he had just given me. I felt the bed move slightly and I opened one eye to catch Edward adjusting himself in his jeans.

_Fuck._

Of course he was still hard. I wanted to touch him, needed to make him feel as good as he'd just made me feel. I sat up and twisted my body so that I was now facing him.

"Can I...can I touch you?" I asked, tentatively.

"He immediately looked up at me, his eyes smoldering.

"I'd fucking love you to touch me. But only if you're sure?"

"I'm sure," I replied, and he swallowed deeply before lying back with his hands behind his head.

He was still wearing his jeans and I really wanted to see him naked. They needed to go, right the fuck now. I slipped my fingers inside the top of his jeans and deftly undid the button, followed by the zip. He lifted his hips so that I could pull them off, watching me with hooded eyes. He wasn't wearing any underwear and when I tugged on his jeans his throbbing erection sprang free.

My eyes shot up to his, my eyebrow raised in question but he just shrugged in response. He didn't go commando the last time I'd seen him and I idly wondered if he'd done it on purpose. Returning to the task at hand I slid his jeans down his legs, stopping only to remove his socks and shoes before pulling them all the way off.

I stared unashamedly at him and licked my lips in anticipation. Edward remained silent, letting me take all the time I needed to get used to his beautiful naked body. I crawled back up over his toned legs, until I was lying down beside him. I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his length, feeling how soft and smooth his skin was over the powerful hardness underneath.

"Fuck, Jasper," he gasped and thrust himself against my hand. Before I had the chance to stroke him further he suddenly leaned up on his elbows and pointed over to his jeans. "Back right-hand pocket."

Jumping quickly off the bed, I scooped up his jeans and fished in the back pockets, all too curious to find out what it was he wanted. I pulled out a small packet and looked back over at him.

"It's lube," he said, smiling up at me. I must have looked a little confused because he felt the need to explain further. "It'll feel better."

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering why it was in your pocket."

"I'm always prepared, Jasper." He replied, sitting up a little further. "Come here." He crooked his finger at me, beckoning me towards him. I climbed back on the bed, eager to carry on where I'd left off.

He took the packet from me, turned one hand over and squeezed the contents onto my waiting palm.

"Now touch me." His voice was commanding and I shivered at the sound, but didn't hesitate to wrap my hand back around him. He was slick under my touch, my hand now gliding effortlessly up and down his long length. I leaned in to kiss him, loving the way he bucked into my fist as I continued to work him. He broke our kiss, his breathing speeding up as I pushed him closer to the edge.

As I watched him lay there with his head thrown back, mouth slightly open and thoroughly enjoying what I was doing to him, I suddenly remembered what he'd said at dinner and I had an idea.

I took the opportunity to explore him once again, trailing kisses up the side of his neck, nipping and licking as I moved upwards. With the best southern drawl I could muster, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I fuckin' love touchin' your cock, Darlin'."

His breathing picked up and his fists coiled around my sheets, gripping them tightly. Spurred on by his reaction, my confidence bloomed and my words got a little dirtier.

"I can't wait to have you in my mouth, tastin' you as you cum down my throat."

"Keep...talking...fuck..."

"I'm gonna swallow everythin' you've got and then kiss you so you can taste yourself in my mouth."

I gripped him tightly, stroking him faster and twisting my wrist as he pumped his hips against my hand. Moving slowly down his body, I flicked my tongue out to lap at it his nipple. He hissed at the sensation, so I teased him gently with my teeth.

"So fucking close..."

I bit his nipple and he cried out, his back arching as hot spurts of cum landed on my hand and his stomach. I kept stroking him, gradually slowing down as his orgasm subsided.

He lay there with a lazy grin on his face and I couldn't help but feel a little smug that I'd put it there. I glanced down between us at the sticky mess we'd created, and smiled as I thought of what we needed to do.

"Shower?" I asked, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.

"Love to," he replied, returning my smile and waggling his eyebrows.

I held out my hand and tugged him up into a sitting position. He slipped off the bed, and as he walked behind me into the bathroom, he wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me flush against him, his mouth next to my ear.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I fucking love your dirty southern mouth."

-oxo-

**a/n *bites nails* What did you all think to Date Night then? **

**On a non-slashy note, one of my stories Who To Trust was nominated for an Emerging Swan award for Best E/B o/s. Voting is now open, so take a look and vote for your favs. (and maybe mine too *bats eyelashes*)**

**http:/emergingswanawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	7. Afternoon Delight

**a/n Thanks so much to all of you for continuing to read and review. ****I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks as always to my lovely pre-reader TwiWeasel for her speedy turnaround and especially her **_**suggestions**_** for the shower scene. A special thank-you this week to the fabulous Fr333bird who stepped in at the last minute to beta this for me. If you're not already reading her wonderful story, 'He Who Dares, Watches', then you need to start it right away!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related.**

**Afternoon Delight**

**JPOV**

I was warm, comfy, and I really didn't want to move but my bladder was protesting and had woken me from my blissful sleep. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping man I was draped over. His hair was wild, his lips slightly parted and he had one arm up on the pillow behind his head.

He held me tightly against him as he slept, pressing me into his side and probably causing my sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Trying not to wake him, I carefully slid out of his embrace and padded silently across the room to take care of business.

Turning around after gently pushing the bathroom door closed, my eyes immediately shot over to the shower. My cheeks flamed and I smirked a little, remembering what we'd done in there.

_I heard the snap of the shower gel, then felt him behind me; soapy hands exploring under the pretense of getting clean. My head dropped back against his shoulder, eyes closed as I enjoyed the feel of his hands roaming my body. Wet kisses peppered along my shoulder, his hot mouth sucking on my skin with the barest hint of teeth. Firm hands gripped my hips as his hard length slid between my slick and soapy ass cheeks. I moaned at the feeling, too lost in sensation to worry about how close we were to actually fucking. A slight change of angle and he would be inside me. I shivered with nervous anticipation at the thought._

_He turned me to face him, capturing my mouth with his and kissed me long and hard. Our bodies pressed together touching everywhere from head to toe. We moved slowly; hard cocks deliciously rubbing against each other and I felt the stirrings deep inside. His hand slipped between us, grabbing us both and stroking in earnest._

"_Oh God!" I cried, breaking the kiss. My breath now coming in short, sharp gasps._

_With his head now resting on my shoulder I felt him smile against my skin. Four more strokes of his hand and we exploded amongst muttered curses and labored breaths._

_Fuck!_

I shook my head, trying to clear the memory before I got too excited and couldn't do what I'd come in here for.

After taking the opportunity to clean my teeth, I crept back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Edward, sighing slightly as I closed my eyes. I loved waking up with him in my bed. It was one of the things I'd been looking forward to most when he'd agreed to come in last night. Well that and _other_ things.

Just as I was drifting back to sleep, my phone rang, startling me awake. I rolled over and snatched it up off the nightstand, trying to silence it before the annoying ring tone woke Edward up. Alice had obviously been messing with my phone again, because I sure as shit hadn't put Lady Gaga on there. Grumbling under my breath about how to get her back, I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, yawning and stretching a little.

"Hey, Son. You sound half asleep still, didn't wake you did I?"

I should have known. Only my parents would call this early on a Saturday morning.

"Well, actually yeah, you did." I glanced briefly at my watch, _fuck_, it was only eight thirty. "Dad, it's not even nine o'clock yet, why wouldn't I be asleep?"

The bed dipped and I suddenly remembered that Edward was in my bed, and I was on the phone to my father!

_Shit!_

Before I could catch his attention to ask him to be quiet, muffled curses sounded from the pillow next to me."Shit! I'm gonna be late. Fuck!"

I slapped my hand over the phone as Edward leaped out of bed, praying that my dad hadn't heard him; but I wasn't that lucky.

"Jasper? Who was that?"

"Um... no-one for you to worry about." I replied without thinking, only realizing my mistake when I looked up and caught Edward's hurt expression. He disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door with rather more force that necessary. _Fuck!_

"It didn't sound like no-one." My dad continued. "Have I interrupted more than just your beauty sleep, son? Is this the _someone_ you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated. Look, Dad, can I call you back later?" I couldn't chat to my dad with Edward there, especially after just putting my foot in it. I needed to talk to him before he left for work.

"That's fine. I just called to say that Peter will be home soon and we're having a family get together next month. We were hoping you could come."

"Of course I'll be there!" I'd really missed Peter and couldn't wait to see him again. It'd been a while since I'd been home and it would be good to see everyone else too.

"Maybe you won't be on your own this time?"

"Yeah, maybe." I hedged. "Look, I've got to go. Talk to you later, Dad."

I ended the call and closed my eyes. Could I take Edward back with me? I tried to imagine what it would be like to go home to my parents and introduce them and the rest of my family to him. I would take his hand, he'd smile reassuringly at me and I'd tell them all that this was Edward, my boyfriend. They'd all be so happy for us.

Yeah right! Who was I kidding? There was no way I was ready for that just yet.

Before I could dwell on it any longer, the bathroom door swung open and a freshly showered and fully dressed Edward marched back in, studiously ignoring me. He sat down on the bed to tie his shoes and I reached a hand out to stroke his back, only to snatch it back when he flinched at my touch.

"Don't," he whispered.

_Crap! _

One fucking phone call and I'd managed to ruin everything.

"I'm sorry about the phone call. He caught me off guard and I spoke without thinking."

He stayed silent while he finished tying his laces.

"I know you're not ready to tell him about us," he sighed and raised his eyes to mine. "But being described as 'no-one he needs to worry about'...well to be honest it fucking sucks, Jasper." Dropping his head into his hands, I heard him take a deep breath before continuing. Butterflies settled in my stomach, I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"What is _this_?" he said, gesturing between the two of us. "I know you've never been with a guy before, but I thought things were going pretty fucking great. If you don't feel the same, then please tell me now before this goes any further. I don't want to just be some fucking experiment for you."

"It's not like that!" I shouted. He was wrong; I didn't see him as an experiment at all. Far fucking from it. I hadn't felt this way about anyone before and I was obviously doing a shit job of showing him. "I really like you, Edward." I swallowed thickly, hoping I could fix this. "And I thought things were going pretty fucking great too, until I ruined it."

"Look." He paused, standing and running his hand over his eyes. "I have to go to work now, but do you want to come over later, about eight?" I could see the uncertainty written all over his face as he looked up at me.

"Yes." I replied quickly, not giving him time to change his mind. "I'd love to come over." I took a hesitant step towards him, not sure if I'd be welcome or not. "I'm so fucking sorry."

It seemed the longest time ever, before he reached for my fingers and tugged me towards him. With one hand on my hip and the other cupping my cheek, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Apology accepted. I may have overreacted...a little"

His lips moved against mine as he spoke and my body shivered with the anticipation of something more. Unable to wait any longer, I slipped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips against his, relishing in the feel of him back in my arms.

He froze and I cursed myself for pushing it so soon. Of course he was still pissed off with me and kissing was probably the last thing on his mind. I went to pull away, but the moment my lips left his, he tightened his grip on me and kissed me back. It was hard and possessive and just what I fucking needed. His hips were now flush with mine and I couldn't resist rubbing up against him. I was already hard, and when I felt his cock straining against his jeans a low moan escaped me and my hands slipped down to grab his ass.

He stepped back, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. I almost whined at the loss of contact.

"I need to go, otherwise I'll definitely be late."

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled, following him into the living room where he grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket. I didn't want him to go, not only because I was as hard as rock now, but also I wasn't sure if _we_ were ok and I hated leaving things unresolved.

"Edward?"

He stopped and turned to look at me expectantly.

"Is everything...I mean are we okay now." I asked, needing to know before he left.

"I think we still need to talk about a few things." I nodded, solemnly, knowing he was right. "But, yeah. We're ok."

_Thank fuck!_

He gave me one last chaste kiss, before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked opening the door and flashing me a smile.

I nodded, grinning like a fool.

"Oh, bring an overnight bag," he added with a wink before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

~JaCP~

I spent the next hour having breakfast followed by a quick tidy up. The place wasn't messy, but I was trying to pass the time until I needed to leave for Edward's and a little cleaning seemed a good idea. I eventually got bored and flopped on the sofa to watch a bit of TV.

With most of my best friends still away, I tended to hang around my apartment a lot at the weekend. I had other friends that I occasionally went out with, but I wasn't particularly in the mood for any of them. Just as I settled down to watch an old episode of Buffy -don't judge, there were some hot people on that show- my phone rang; Lady Gaga blasting out 'Born This Way' and reminding me that I needed to kill Alice.

_Talk of the devil_.

I checked my phone before answering this time and Alice's name flashed annoyingly at me.

"You'll pay for that, you know!" I answered, not bothering with pleasantries. In return I was treated to her infectious laughter on the other end. "It's not funny, Alice." I added, trying not to smile.

"Oh, come on, Jasper. It's a little funny." She'd managed to stop laughing, barely.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I was wondering what you were doing for lunch?"

She went on to explain that she had something she wanted to show me and was bringing lunch over. She also wanted details about last night, _obviously_. I agreed, since there was no point trying to say no to Alice, and honestly I was looking forward to seeing her. Spending the afternoon with Alice doing whatever she had planned, sounded far more appealing than rattling around on my own. Even if it did mean giving her a blow-by-blow account of my date with Edward. Sniggering at my own joke, I headed off to shower before she arrived.

~JaCP~

At twelve thirty Alice arrived, bustling through the door with pizza in one hand and a couple of DVDs in the other. I raised an eyebrow at her lunch selection; she usually moaned at me for eating junk food.

"It's the weekend, we're allowed," she replied to my questioning look.

"What have you got there?" I asked, gesturing to the movies in her hand. I tried to reach for one, but she snatched it away, forcing the pizza into my hands so that I couldn't make another grab for the DVD's.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said, smirking and disappearing off into the kitchen.

I followed her, putting a couple of slices of pizza on to the plates she'd fetched from my cupboards. Sitting down at my small kitchen table, we ate while I filled her in on my date with Edward.

She listened eagerly, soaking up all the details and adding the odd comment here and there.

"So much for you guys taking it slow," she said after finishing off her last slice. "You're like a horny teenager!"

"I am not." I replied blushing furiously. "He's just very hot." I mumbled under my breath, but she still heard me and a smug grin settled on her face.

"I knew you two would be great together."

Before she could comment further, I scooped up our rubbish and put it all in the bin.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

She waved the DVD's at me and told me to grab a couple of sodas and join her in the living room. I did as I was told and got the drinks from the fridge, before following her out of the kitchen. She was sitting on the sofa, with the remote in hand, looking very suspicious. Her eyes were shining with excitement and she could hardly sit still. It never ended well for me when Alice got this excitable.

"Alice, what did you do?"

"Shh...just come sit down," she said, patting the seat next to her.

I sighed, resigned to the fact that whatever it was, there was nothing I could do to get out of it. I opened my can and took a drink, just as she pressed play.

When the images appeared on the screen, I spat my coke out and nearly choked.

"What...the...fuck, Alice?" I managed to get out between coughing fits.

She slapped me on the back a few times until I'd stopped, but hadn't stopped the DVD from playing. I made a lunge for the remote but she was too quick.

"I am so not watching gay porn with you!"

"Don't be such a prude, Jasper," she said laughing. "I thought it would be good for you, give you a few pointers."

"I don't need pointers, thank you very much!" I huffed, trying not to look at the screen, but the moaning was very distracting and I couldn't stop my eyes from flicking back to it. "And why is it half way through anyway?" I might not have choked if I'd been eased into it, but I had no chance when faced with one guy deep-throating the other.

"Oh, I was watching it earlier and...um...yeah never mind." It was the first time I'd seen Alice blush and I knew straight away what she'd been up to whilst watching.

"Really, Alice?"

"Oh, shut up and just watch."

As awkward as it started out, watching porn with Alice wasn't that bad. I soon got lost in the two hot guys and what they were doing. I looked on intently as the blonde one continued to suck the other one's cock. He took it all in, making it look so fucking easy and the sounds that he elicited from the other guy made me lick my lips and squirm in my seat. I wanted to do that to Edward, I wanted to hear him make those sounds because of what I was doing to him.

They'd moved to the bed now and we both watched in rapt fascination as he pushed the dark haired guy onto his back with his legs spread wide. Blondie immediately went back to sucking his cock before releasing him and licking his way down to his balls, his hand now doing the stroking instead.

He sucked one into his mouth, then the other, before licking at the soft skin below them and spreading the other guy open further and pushing his legs up slightly.

"Where's he going with that tongue?" Alice whispered. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Oh, he's going to..._ooh_..."

Her voice trailed off as his tongue reached its destination and he began to lap at the other guy's asshole. I knew what _rimming_ was but I'd never tried it; not sure I'd want to shove my tongue in someone's ass, but from the look on the other guy's face it clearly felt pretty fucking good. I felt myself growing hard and surreptitiously glanced over at Alice.

She obviously had a sixth sense or something because as soon as my eyes landed on her, she immediately looked my way.

"Fancy trying that with Edward?" She asked smirking and dropped her gaze to my crotch. "Oh," she added laughing a little. "You do, don't you?"

"Right! That's it," I huffed, snatching a cushion to cover my hard-on and causing Alice to laugh even more. "Porn afternoon is over." I made another lunge for the remote, successfully this time –but only because Alice was laughing so much- and turned the TV off.

"You're such a spoilsport!" she whined.

"And you're such a freak!" I responded.

"Oh, come on. I just wanted to show you how much fun the two of you can have."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I know what to do."

She arched an eyebrow at me, but thankfully let it go. Besides, if I didn't know, I was sure Edward would happily show me. I grinned at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

Damn, I needed to get rid of her before I embarrassed myself further.

"Nothing."

"Sure," she smirked at me. "I bet it was sex related."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'm going. But I'm leaving those," she pointed over to the DVDs_. _"In case... um...you might want to watch on your own." She winked at me before wrapping her arms around me for a hug and a kiss. "You know I love you, right?" she whispered, and I nodded against her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I just wanted to prepare you," she added, failing to hide the smile in her voice.

"You're so considerate."

She grabbed her bag and coat and I walked her to the door. After giving me another hug and telling me to have a good night, she finally left. I checked my watch and sighed, noting that I still had four hours to kill before I needed to be at Edward's. My eyes flicked back to the TV and I suddenly knew exactly how I was going to spend the rest of my time.

~JaCP~

_Come on, come on, come on. _

I chanted as I paced outside Edward's building, waiting for him to buzz me in. I was early, so he probably wasn't ready, but after watching porn all afternoon I just couldn't stay in my apartment any longer. All I could think of was Edward. My body hummed with nervous excitement and I was finding it increasingly difficult to stand still. Even after jacking off twice, once on the sofa and then again in the shower, I was painfully hard. This was all Alice's fault, I didn't know whether to thank her or yell at her.

"H...hello?" A rather breathless Edward spoke through the intercom.

_Fucking finally._

"It's Jasper, can I come up?" I asked, barely containing my excitement.

"You're early," he replied laughing slightly. "Door's open."

I grabbed the door and practically bolted for the elevator, grumbling when the doors failed to close quick enough. I tapped my foot impatiently all the way up to his floor, barely waiting for the doors to open before I was out and marching down the hall.

I knocked sharply and waited for him to answer. When the door swung open, all conscious thought left my brain and my mouth hung open at the sight before me.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you before, I was in the shower," he swept a hand down his body, as if to draw my attention to the fact that he was dripping wet and only sporting a towel round his waist.

Like I hadn't noticed.

I swallowed thickly, the power of speech still eluding me as my eyes roamed over his body. I watched, my mouth dry, as drops of water ran down his chest and disappeared into the top of the towel.

"Are you coming in?"

I snapped my gaze back to his, knowing full well he'd noticed me blatantly checking him out. If I didn't know better, I'd think he'd answered the door like that on purpose.

"Yes," I replied, stepping inside and kicking the door shut behind me.

I knew we had things to talk about, and we should really do that first, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'd been thinking about doing this all day and I just wanted to get my hands on him.

Slipping my hands around his neck, I crushed my mouth to his, backing him slowly into his kitchen until he was leaning up against the counter.

"I missed you," I mumbled between kisses.

"So I see."

My hands were everywhere at once, wanting to touch every part of him. His head fell back, eyes closed as he let me do as I pleased. I kissed, nipped and lapped at his skin, still warm and wet from the shower. Loud moans filled the room and I reveled in the fact that they were because of me.

I dropped to my knees, running my tongue along his taut stomach and catching some of the water pooling there. With one small tug, his towel came undone and fell softly to the floor.

"Jasper..."

His breath caught and when I looked up at him, he was staring right at me, his eyes dark and needy. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Even though I wanted to do this, I was really fucking nervous. What if I did it wrong?

I felt his hand gently brush my cheek and my anxiety disappeared. Slipping my hand around the base of his cock I leaned forward and ran my tongue around the head.

"Oh fuck!" he breathed and his hands immediately found their way into my hair.

I wrapped my mouth around him and took as much as I could, my tongue swirling around him as I moved back and forth. His fingers flexed, fighting the urge to just grab hold and fuck my mouth.

My mind wandered back to what I'd watched earlier, there was no way I could deep throat him, but I could do some of the other stuff. Hollowing out my cheeks, I sucked him slow and hard, moving my free hand up to play with his balls. Tugging on them gently earned me a hiss and a buck of his hips, causing my cock to throb in the tight confines of my jeans.

Feeling bold and beyond aroused, I slipped my hand further back so that my fingers rubbed over his entrance. His body jerked at the unexpected contact, his hands tightening in my hair; unable to hold off any longer. I pressed a little harder.

"Fuck...coming..." he gasped out in warning, seconds before shooting his load in my mouth.

Not expecting it, I gagged a little, but managed to swallow it all down.

The next thing I knew, strong arms were pulling me up and Edward's lips were on mine, his tongue in my mouth. Nimble fingers popped the buttons on my jeans and then his hands were on me, freeing my cock and stroking me firmly. I sighed in relief, the sound getting lost amongst our kisses. I was so near the edge already that only a few seconds later I was coming all over his hand and my t-shirt.

I slumped forward onto his chest, breathing heavily as my body tried to calm back down.

"Fuck, Jasper," he whispered against my neck. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

Now the heat of the moment had passed, I began to feel a little embarrassed at my actions. I'd basically attacked him as soon as I'd walked through the door. Debating whether or not to tell him the truth, I decided to just get it over with. After this morning's debacle, I didn't want to lie.

"IwatchedgaypornwithAlice." I rushed out. Judging by the confused look on his face, he hadn't understood a word.

Sighing, I kept my face buried in his shoulder and forced myself to speak slower.

"Alice brought some gay porn round and I've been watching it all afternoon."

"With Alice?"

"No!" I replied quickly. "I only watched a bit with Alice, the rest was...um...on my own."

Even though I knew my cheeks were probably flaming by now, I chanced a glance at him, needing to see his reaction. To my utter relief, he was grinning broadly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank Alice next time I see her."

I smiled in return, and reached for his discarded to towel to clean us up. My t-shirt was beyond saving and Edward laughed at my attempts to wipe it.

"Why don't you go change and I'll check that dinner is still edible."

I grabbed my overnight bag from where I'd abandoned it earlier and headed off to his bathroom, apologizing on my way about having possibly ruined dinner. I grinned as I heard him answer with 'it was totally worth it', before reaching the bathroom and closing the door.

I washed up quickly, swapping t-shirts and quickly brushing my teeth. The last time I'd been in Edward's bathroom, I'd seen a box inside in his cupboard when I'd reached in to get a spare toothbrush. It was tucked away at the back on the bottom shelf, I'd ignored it at the time, not want to be nosy, but now my curiosity was getting the better of me.

Before I changed my mind, I reached in and slid the box out and set in on the counter. It was plain white on the outside, giving no hint as to what was inside. I lifted the lid and gasped in mixture of shock, excitement and if I was honest, a little bit of fear.

Toys.

Lots of toys.

Some that I recognized, others I had no idea what they were. I reached in and picked up a long, white, bead type thing, turning it in my hands as I inspected it.

"It's an Anal Vibrator."

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping a mile in the air and dropping the toy back in the box. I hadn't heard Edward come in and for a minute I worried he'd be pissed that I'd gone through his stuff. One look at his face told me he was far from pissed though.

He was fully dressed, but from I could clearly see he was hard again, his jeans looking uncomfortably tight. He took a step towards me, pressing me against the counter. I felt his hot breath against my ear and I shivered.

"See something you like, Jasper?"

I swallowed thickly, my heart thundering inside my chest so hard he could probably feel it. Did I see something I liked? I was curious, yes, but was I ready? His hips thrust roughly against mine, desire shot through my body and my decision was made.

"Yes..."

~JaCP~

**a/n Ooh, Jasper! You naughty boy! ****I**** wonder what they'll use? *rummages through Edward's box of toys.* ****I**** imagine Alice would have a few suggestions! As always, let me know your thoughts :)**

**Recs. **

**I**** have a few this week.**

**Firstly, in case you don't have me on Author Alert, I've posted two slashy o/s's :-**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7413733/1/Pervy_Propositions_and_Dirty_Dreams

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7386311/1/Telephone_Calls_and_Slapping_Balls

**I've also just started reading these two slash fics and they are fab, so give them a go...**

**Sinner's Island by TwistedforTwilight**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7406265/1/

**In the Corner by marriedmyedward**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7413057/1/


	8. All Tied Up

**a/n I know it's been a while, I got distracted by contests and the Twikinkfest, which you should all checkout (link at the end). Thanks to the lovely TwiWeasel and Fr333bird for pre-reading and as always the awesome GemmaH for her speedy beta'ing.**

_Previously..._

"_See something you like, Jasper?"_

_I swallowed thickly, my heart thundering inside my chest so hard he could probably feel it. Did I see something I liked? I was curious, yes, but was I ready? His hips thrust roughly against mine, desire shot through my body and my decision was made. _

"_Yes..."_

**All Tied Up**

**EPOV**

"Yes?" Fuck, that wasn't what I expected him to say and now I was harder than ever. I thought he'd be embarrassed to be caught looking at my toys, and that maybe I could tease him a little. I never expected him to say that he wanted to play. "Are you sure, Jasper?"

I felt him swallow and I pulled back a little to look at his face. "Yes." He paused and licked his lips. "I'm definitely fucking sure." He may have been a little nervous but his eyes were dark with lust and, judging by the way he was rubbing up against me, he meant it.

I was silent as I ran through the contents of that box in my mind. I'd built up quite the collection, but I didn't really want to use any of the toys I'd used _there,_ on Jasper. It seemed wrong. If he wanted to do something like that, we'd have to get him some of his own. Yeah, I liked that idea a lot. "Hmmm..." I wondered aloud as I thought about what else was in there.

"Look, it was probably a bad idea." He started to pull away from me, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Let's just forget it and go eat."

Fuck, he thought I didn't want to. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me. "I think it's a fucking great idea." I pressed his hand against the bulge in my jeans, letting him feel how hard I was. "See?" He grinned a little as he palmed my cock. "I was just thinking about what we could use."

"Oh." He looked down for a second as he spoke. "And..?"

"Oh yeah," I said, lifting his chin with my fingers. "I thought of something alright."

I captured his lips with mine, thrusting against his hand as I kissed him. My mind raced with thoughts of what I had planned for us. Fuck I couldn't wait. I broke the kiss, eager to get him in my bed, but was stopped in my tracks when Jasper's stomach grumbled; so fucking loudly. He just stood there – all wide eyed and embarrassed- and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath.

Perhaps it was for the best. I'd forgotten all about the dinner I'd been cooking when I walked in here and saw what he was doing and we still needed to have that talk too. I'd rather get that out of the way first; he was here all night so there'd be plenty of time for playing later.

"Come on," I said, still smirking. "Let's go eat first."

"Wait. What?"

"Don't worry, we've got all night." I winked and grabbed his hand, tugging him after me out of the bathroom. I could hear him huffing behind me, clearly not impressed with my cockblocking.

"I see you've changed," he said from behind me, and when I turned my head, his eyes were fixed firmly on my ass. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he looked up and grinned. "I kinda liked the outfit you had on before."

"Mmm..." I said, laughing. "I don't think we'd get much talking done if I stayed wearing just a towel, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

I led him into the kitchen and left him to sit down at the counter while I went to check on the food. Fortunately nothing was ruined. I dished it into a large serving bowl, grabbed the crusty bread from the side and brought it all over to the table.

"Help yourself," I said, gesturing to the food I'd set out.

"Thanks, it looks delicious. I'm glad I didn't ruin it." He blushed a little and I had to adjust myself below the table when I thought about what we could have been doing, if his stomach hadn't interrupted.

"I'm sure it would have been worth it."

A heavy silence settled between us and I was almost certain that neither of us were thinking about eating.

"So," I began, trying to clear the air. "About this morning-"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," he interrupted. "I know we talked a bit about it earlier, but I just wanted to apologize again. He just took me by surprise." I knew he was sorry, but I wanted him to think about where this thing between us was going. Sooner or later he was going to have to tell people about us.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" he took a mouthful of food as he waited for me to elaborate.

"I like you Jasper, and I want to carry on seeing you." He swallowed quickly and started to interrupt again, but I put my hand up to stop him. I needed to get this out so he'd understand how I was feeling. "But, that will mean telling your friends and family about us in the very near future. I don't want to be your dirty little secret. I want to take you out and show you off, and most of all I want to take you home to meet my family."

"Oh."

"Oh?" I know I'd just laid all my cards on the table, and maybe it was a lot to throw at him all at once, but I didn't want to go any further in this relationship if he wasn't all in. I'd expected a bit more than an 'o_h'_.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." He put his spoon down and reached for my hand. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

I squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"I've been so caught up in this." He waved a finger between the two of us. "That I haven't really thought about my family and friends. I know I need to tell them, because I really like you too." He paused to smile at me and I couldn't help but grin back. "In fact, that was one of the reasons my dad called this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember my cousin, Peter?" he asked. I nodded to show that I did. "He'll be home soon and they're throwing him a welcome home party in a few weeks. My dad asked if maybe I'd be bringing someone with me." He looked up at me and took a deep breath. "And I wondered if maybe you wanted to come."

I was a little stunned, I never expected him to agree to telling his family so easily. I felt the need to check that I hadn't misunderstood.

"As your boyfriend?"

"Um...I guess so?" It was more of a question than an answer and I could see the uncertainty written all over his face. Of course I wanted to go and meet his family as his boyfriend, but I didn't want to do it if he wasn't ready. The fact that he'd asked me in the first place, albeit a little hesitantly, was proof enough that he was taking our relationship seriously.

I reached over the table to grasp his other hand and smiled, hoping to reassure him.

"Look, Jasper, as much as I would love to go home with you and meet your family, I don't think you're quite there yet."

"But-"

He tried to interrupt, but I cut him off. I needed him to be absolutely certain that this was what he wanted, because if it all went horribly wrong he would blame me and that would be the end of us. If his parents wouldn't accept him and I together, then I wanted to be there to support him, and that meant letting him decide when the right time was. But at least he wanted to do it, and soon by the sounds of it. That was more than enough for now.

"We still have a couple of weeks before you need to tell them for certain, and I really think you should probably tell your parents first; let them get used to the idea before sharing this news with the rest of your family. So," I continued, stroking my thumbs over the back of his hands. "Why don't you take some time to consider exactly how you want to do this. "

He let out a deep sigh and I knew that he'd accepted it was the right thing to do. "And then, if you still want to take me, I'd love to go as your boyfriend."

His smile returned immediately, lighting up his whole face.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice coming out all kinds of sexy.

"Yeah."

The mood in the room shifted, and I could almost taste the tension in the air. We stared at each other over the table, our dinner long since forgotten.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

I let go of one of his hands and stood up. "I think we have some unfinished business." I raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting to see what he'd say. He continued to stare at me for a beat longer, then almost shot out of his seat and I couldn't help but grin at his eagerness.

"Fucking right we do."

-oxo-

I pulled him down the hall to my bedroom and practically pushed him onto the bed so that he bounced a little.

"Where were we?" I asked raking my eyes over him as he laid there, waiting.

"I believe you had something in mind." His faced was flushed, and if the bulge in his jeans was any indication, he was as excited as I was.

"I believe I did." I licked my lips and he groaned, reaching down to adjust himself. "Don't move." I ordered, before disappearing into my bathroom.

The box was still out on the counter where we'd left it and it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. There were some things in there that I really couldn't use on him. Firstly, because they'd freak him the fuck out, and secondly because...well...he should just get his own.

I grabbed the items, held them behind my back and sauntered into the bedroom. Jasper eyed me from head to toe, trying to see what I was hiding. I smiled at him, but continued to keep them hidden.

"Do you trust me, Jasper?" I asked, hoping his answer would be the same as last time.

"You know I do."

"Good," I replied, moving closer until I was at the end of the bed. "Take off your clothes and lay down."

I watched him carefully, wondering if he was ready for this. I'd seen him naked before, but he'd never stripped in front of me while I stood and watched. I held my breath until finally he smirked and began to undo his jeans.

"You too," he said, gesturing to my own clothes.

I could live with that.

I placed the items I was holding on the bed next to him. He glanced over to see what they were, but remained silent; I had no idea what he was thinking.

We took our time undressing, savoring the moment as each item of clothing found its way to the floor. Fucking finally we were both naked and I took a long look at his lean body.

_Fuck, he was hot._

He'd shifted back until his head was resting on my pillow. Right where I wanted him. I crawled onto the bed beside him and picked up what I needed first, showing it to him so that he could change his mind if he wanted.

"Give me your hands."

He offered them out in front of him, and I snapped one of the cuffs around his wrist. "Now reach up and grab hold of the bars."

My bed had a wrought iron headboard made up of vertical bars. With Jasper holding onto them, I threaded the second cuff through and attached it to his other hand. "Is that ok?" I asked, wanting to make sure before I went any further.

"Yeah," he breathed, pulling on them a little. "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

I picked up the second item and dangled it in front of him. "Are you ready?" He nodded his head and I leaned over to wrap the blindfold around his eyes, tying it at the back of his head.

I brushed my lips over his in the barest of kisses, moving back when he went to deepen it. He moaned and I laughed a little, kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

"So, Jasper." I whispered against his ear and he shivered. "Tell me more about the porn you watched."

"Wh-what do you want to know?" he stuttered out as I nibbled across his collarbone.

"Tell me what you saw."

"There was kissing."

I moved back to his mouth, took his face in my hands and kissed him. It was soft at first as I eased him into it, my tongue teasing along his lips before gently slipping inside. "What else?" I mumbled against his mouth.

"Cocks."

I grinned.

"What were they doing?"

"Rubbing...against each other."

I slipped a leg over his waist and straddled him, rubbing my very fucking hard cock along the length of his. He gasped at the sensation and I kissed him hard.

"Like this?" I asked after we'd broken apart. We were both breathing heavily and my voice came out all sexy, but it was nothing compared to Jasper's when he spoke.

"Fuck...yes, Darlin'...just like that."

_Damn, I loved it when he spoke like that!_

I rubbed up against him a few more times, just because it felt so good. When he started pushing up to meet me, I knew we had to stop or it would be over before the main event. I had a good idea what he might have watched this afternoon and I really fucking wanted to do some of it to him now.

I slid back a bit so that our cocks were no longer touching. Jasper cursed at the loss of friction and I only just managed to stop myself from sliding back there.

"What other dirty things did you see, Jasper?" I asked, praying that he'd say what I wanted to hear. "I'm sure I can guess, but I want you to tell me." He bit his lip and I almost jumped on him; my hands fisted the bed sheet in an effort to remain still.

"There was...um... rimming. Lots of rimming." His voice was almost a whisper, but I'd heard him and my cock twitched at the thought.

I moved lower down his body, kissing and nipping at his skin on the way. I gently eased his legs up and apart, spreading him wide open for me. Quickly reaching up, I snagged a pillow and shoved it under his hips, giving me all the access I wanted. I felt his body tense as his nerves got the better of him. Dropping my head down, I ran my tongue over the length of him, lapping up the wetness at the head . He shuddered and pulled sharply on the handcuffs, desperate to move by now.

"Has anyone done that to _you_?" I asked, pausing to lick and suck his balls, before gradually moving lower.

"No."

"Would you like me to?" I asked, my tongue swirling ever closer to his entrance.

"Fuck... yes!" His voice was strained and he writhed under my tongue. I smiled at the effect I had on him and gently parted his cheeks with my thumbs.

He tensed again, but the moment I licked him _there_, I felt him relax with a small moan escaping his lips. I swirled my tongue over his hole, increasing the pressure slightly with each pass. His muttered curses above me spurred me on, assuring me that he wanted this. I pushed my tongue in further, flicking it in and out.

"Oh fuck..." he cried out as I fucked him with my mouth, my hands gripping his thighs tightly, keeping him in place as his hips struggled to move. I was so fucking hard; listening to him moan and feeling him squirm under my touch had me dangerously close to the edge.

I licked at him one last time, before letting go and sitting back a little. I reached out and gently rubbed my fingers back and forth over his wet asshole, teasing around the edges. I wanted to get inside him, but this was a big step and I needed to check he was ok before going any further.

"Jasper?"

"Mmm..."

"I want to feel you around my fingers, so fucking bad." He mumbled what sounded like _Oh__fuck,_but I couldn't tell if he was excited or terrified. "Can, I? Please?" I knew I was practically begging, but I needed to be inside him.

"Yes...but I want to watch."

I sat up and immediately reached to undo the cuffs and rip off his blindfold. He rubbed at his wrists for a second, before settling back on his elbows, watching me. I swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling a little nervous. This would be his first time and I needed to make it fucking good for him. I reached for the last item I'd fetched from the bathroom, and squeezed some lube onto my fingers.

Not taking my eyes from his, I reached for his cock and stroked him. His eyes fluttered closed but then snapped open as I trailed my slick fingers back down to his ass. His breathing picked up, fingers clutching at the sheets. I sucked him into my mouth, taking him about halfway in before sliding back up and tonguing his slit. He bit his lip and I moaned around his cock.

"So close..." he warned, and I hadn't even started yet.

I pressed a finger against him, sliding it home as I took him all the way down my throat.

"Oh, fuck!" he yelled as his back arched off the bed and his hands buried themselves in my hair. I worked that slicked finger in and out of his ass, slowly stretching him as I sucked on his cock. I eased in a second finger and his hands tightened their grip on my hair, the pain causing me to falter a little.

"Sorry," he whispered and started to untangle them, but I wasn't having that. I reached up and stilled his hands, keeping them where they were, all the while moving my fingers slowly inside of him.

Gradually his hold on my hair loosened up and I felt his whole body relax. I began to move a little quicker, curling my fingers inside him and finding the spot that made him yell out my name. "Edward...fuck...coming...fuck..." I thrust inside him as he emptied down my throat, his hands on my head ensuring I didn't move.

My dick was practically begging for some attention, it was painfully hard after seeing him come undone. His hands fell to his sides as I swallowed the last drop and I gently withdrew my fingers. Sitting up quickly I grabbed my cock and stroked myself hard and fast. I was virtually on the edge, and when I looked up to see Jasper watching me, I was done for.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I shot my load all over his thighs and stomach, painting his body in white creamy stripes.

I collapsed on top of him, not caring about the mess between us. He felt so right underneath me, I could feel every inch of his hard body and I couldn't wait to fuck him. I knew that wouldn't be happening yet, but I couldn't help but think about it. He let out a sigh beneath me and when I slid off him onto my side, he smiled lazily at me.

"Wow," he whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah...wow." I leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips and when I pulled back to look at him, he was fast asleep. Careful not to wake him, I slipped out of bed to get a towel to clean us both up with.

He didn't stir as I wiped my cum off him and I took the opportunity to just look at him for a minute, uninterrupted. I'd wanted him the second I'd laid eyes on him; all soft blond curls and blue eyes. I'd thought at first he was definitely straight, but the way he'd responded when I came to see him every day, kept telling me otherwise. Walking into that coffee shop had been a spur of the moment decision, but it was turning out to be one of the best I'd ever made.

As he lay there, naked and satisfied in my bed, I knew that I'd already fallen hard. He looked so right, like that was exactly where he belonged and I could already imagine waking him up to him every morning. The next few weeks were going to be tough for us, and as I climbed in beside him and slipped an arm around his waist, I prayed that we would get through it together. I didn't want to think of a future without Jasper in it.

-oxo-

**a/n I know you might be disappointed that Edward didn't use his_toys_on Jasper_._But he's a doctor and is all about hygiene. Jasper needs to get his own. And since it was virgin territory, I don't think he was ready for anything other than fingers in there, lol. **

**I claimed a prompt in the Twikinkfest and wrote this o/s -**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7550625/1/Tease_Me**

From the Twikinkfest. Prompt: Edward and Jasper want to help Carlisle overcome his shame for his homosexual urges. They fuck in increasingly filthy ways when they know he's near, until Carlisle can't help it and jacks off while watching. Vamp preferred.

**There are loads of fab stories, both het and slash/femmeslash. The stories on ffn can be found here...**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/99/0/1/**

**Or you can find all the stories here...**

**http:/twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**


	9. Surprise!

**a/n Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, I love hearing what you think of these boys. Big hugs to the lovely TwiWeasel for her fab pre-reading and to the awesome Gemmah for her super-quick beta'ing. I tinkered with this chapter after she sent it back, so any mistakes are all mine. This wouldn't be posting so soon if it wasn't for Fr333bird and MssDare kicking my ass! Thanks Girls :)**

**Surprise!**

**JPOV**

"So, tell me where we're going again?"

"To a club," he replied, huffing slightly.

It was the third time I'd asked and I knew he was getting a little annoyed with me. I'd hardly seen him since Sunday; he'd been called in to work extra shifts because a few of the ER doctors were out sick. We were only going out for a quick drink tonight because he had to work tomorrow, but neither of us had wanted to go a whole week without seeing one another.

After our talk last weekend, he said he'd like to introduce me to some of his friends. He said it was only fair, since he'd met Alice. The same Alice who was now permanently sporting a smug expression after what she liked to call her 'porn intervention', and who also suggested I buy her something shiny as a thank you.

So, here we were, on our way to God knows where, since he'd refused to tell me. All he'd mentioned was that it was a club he and his friends went to, but not what sort of club. I assumed that it was a gay club, since the friends of his we were meeting were gay, and I was a little fucking nervous to say the least. I'd never been to one before and I had no fucking idea what to expect.

I fidgeted in my seat, shifting around and playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"For fuck's sake, Jasper." Edward had stopped the car and was staring at me, an incredulous look on his face. "Will you calm down."

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath, starting to get a little pissed off myself. Didn't he understand why I was so nervous?

"Look, I have no idea why you're so nervous." _Apparently __not._"We're just meeting a few of my friends."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, rubbing my hand over my eyes, before deciding just to spit it out. "It's just I've never been to a _gay_ club before." I refused to look at him, feeling more than a little embarrassed at admitting I was scared to go in.

I felt his fingers under my chin as he tilted my head up to meet his eyes. "Look, it's not strictly a gay club, it's _gay__night_, which won't be as full-on as a club." He grinned at me, laughing as I just glared at him. "I thought I'd ease you into it. Is that ok?"

"Yes, fine."

"Good, because we're here." He flicked the release on my seat-belt and leaned in, brushing his lips softly across mine. I slid my fingers into his unruly hair, opening my mouth and deepening the kiss before he had chance to pull away. My tongue licked across his bottom lip and I moaned at the taste. His hand had found its way into my lap and, much to my delight, was now massaging my cock through my jeans. I'd be quite happy staying in the car all night.

All too soon though, Edward broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "Fuck, Jasper." he whispered and I smirked at his breathy voice. "It's not nice to tease me like that, when you know I can't take you home tonight." I shrugged and gave him an innocent look. He grinned at me, then glanced down at my lap, where his hand still lay on my obvious bulge. "But I guess I won't be the only one going home frustrated."

Yeah, my plan may have backfired slightly, because now I was aching for release.

_Fuck._

"Come on," he said, reaching over to open his door. "Let's go meet my friends."

-oxo-

I followed Edward into the club. We'd had no trouble getting in because he knew the doorman. _Naturally._We walked through the big set of double doors and into the ground floor of the club.

_Oh fuck._

If this was easing me into it, I shuddered to think what full-on would mean. My eyes roamed over the odd mix of people as I stared unashamedly at the numerous half-naked bodies on show. It wasn't full of gay men only, there were a lot of women and some het couples as well, but the majority were men.

_Topless,__sweaty,__men._

They were dancing, kissing and basically almost fucking on the dance floor. My mouth fell open as I stared; the power of speech eluding me for the moment.

I felt Edward's hot breath on my neck as he leaned in. "Close your mouth, Jasper," he whispered. "It's far too tempting."

I snapped my mouth closed and blushed furiously as I caught a few of the men looking my way. I wedged myself into Edward's side, elbowing him slightly when he laughed at my antics. We made our way through the club, heading towards the back bar where we were meeting his friends.

"Jasper?"

I looked round in shock as I heard my name being called. _Who__the__fuck__knew__me__in__here?_

"Hey, Jasper?"

I stopped in my tracks as I suddenly recognized that voice. It had taken me a moment, because I hadn't heard it for nearly a year. I turned round quickly, coming face to face with my cousin.

"Pete!" I grinned like a fool and pulled him into a hug. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I stepped back a little and took a good look at him. His hair was longer and he had about three days worth of stubble, but other than that he hadn't changed a bit.

"You need a fucking haircut." I said, laughing and ruffling his hair a little before he reached up and smacked my hand away. "So, what _are_ you doing here? Why are you back early? Wait...do your parents know you're back?"

"Shit, Jasper," he said, holding up his hands. "One at a time, please. Well to answer your questions; I'm here with friends, I wanted to come back and spend a couple of weeks in Seattle before going home, and no, Mom and Dad don't know I'm back yet and I'd like to keep it that way for a few days." He paused for a minute as he scanned the room. "Hey, did you know it was _gay__night_ in here tonight?"

_Fuck._

"Um...no. Not until we got here." Which was sort of the truth. Edward hadn't told me until we'd pulled up in the parking lot.

"Me neither."

I was about to ask him about his trip when his eyes snapped to my left and I heard a throat clear next to me. I turned round and was met by a pair of curious green eyes.

_Shit_.

I'd forgotten all about Edward.

I looked back towards Peter, who was now staring at me with one eyebrow raised, waiting for an introduction. I started to panic, my hands began to sweat and my mouth went dry. I wanted to introduce Edward as my boyfriend, but I couldn't tell another member of my family before telling my parents. Could I?

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

I had no idea what to do.

"Pete, this is Edward." I moved to the side slightly, gesturing to Edward. "He's...um...my...um..." I paused, trying to figure out what to say, when the words just tumbled from my lips. "He's a friend of mine." As soon as they left my mouth, I wanted to suck them back in. They sounded so fucking wrong and from the disbelieving look on Pete's face I knew I hadn't fooled anyone.

I heard Edward's sigh and I suddenly felt like shit. I turned to apologize, to start over and tell the truth but he spoke before I could get the words out. "I'm going to get a drink." He turned towards Pete and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you Pete."

"Yeah, you too," Pete answered, returning his handshake and smiling.

I watched Edward's retreating form as he disappeared into the crowd, his bowed head and slightly hunched shoulders making me feel even worse.

"Hey." Pete nudged me in the shoulder, none too gently. "What the fuck's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Come on, Jasper." He rolled his eyes. "You're here at a club on 'gay night', with a hot guy." I couldn't help but smile at that. "Who, if I'm not mistaken, looked incredibly pissed off that you just introduced him as your _friend_."

He stood there, waiting for me to try and deny any of it. He was my cousin, one of my best friends and I just couldn't look him in the eye and lie. But most of all, I didn't want to hide my relationship with Edward any more. I wanted to tell Pete, introduce them properly and show him off. I knew I had my work cut out to get Edward to forgive me, but I could start by telling my cousin the truth about us. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell someone, other than Alice, that I was gay, or at the very least bi. I still wasn't sure on that part, but whatever.

"Edward is my boyfriend." I couldn't look at Pete as I told him, too scared to see what his reaction might be.

"No shit," he replied laughing. My head snapped up at his words, and I almost cried as he stood there grinning at me.

"You're not surprised, or...or...disgusted?" I asked, still a little shocked at his reaction.

"Fuck, Jasper, do you really think I care who you choose to date?" he asked, a flicker of hurt marring his features.

"No, not really. But-"

"There are no buts, Jasper. You're my family and I love you," he said softly, bumping my shoulder and grinning. "No matter who you fu-"

"Ok, ok. I believe you." I cut off him off, blushing furiously as his unfinished sentence hung in the air.

"And no, I'm not really all that surprised," he added, still smiling. "You never were much of a ladies' man."

I didn't know whether to be offended by that comment or not, but I let it go. The moment was far too huge to dwell on something like that. I'd done it; I'd come out to a member of my family and been accepted with open arms. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. "Look, Pete." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "Mom and Dad don't know yet, I wanted to tell them first before the rest of the family, but now you know-"

"You know I won't say anything, Jasper." He interrupted. "But if this is serious between you two, I think you should tell them sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, knowing he was absolutely right.

"Come on," I said, pushing that thought to the back of my mind for now and grabbing Pete by the arm. "I want to introduce you to Edward, properly."

I led the way through the throng of people, heading in what I hope was the direction of the bar. I spotted a familiar mess of hair above the crowd and smiled, easing myself past the last few people between us. As I broke through the last of the crowd, I stopped, stunned by the sight in front of me. Pete slammed into my back, cursing at me for stopping so abruptly before his voice trailed off with a whispered _"__oh.__"_

"Is that _your_ Edward?" he asked, looking at the group of people in front of us.

"Yes." I whispered, barely able to speak. Although he didn't look like _my_ Edward from where I was standing. He had his back towards us, but there was no mistaking the masculine hands wrapped around his neck or the lips that were, at this precise moment, firmly attached to his. My eyes drifted lower and my stomach dropped as I saw Edward's hands firmly wrapped around another man's waist.

I felt sick.

The romantic dinner we'd shared earlier churned in my stomach, threatening to make an appearance any minute. My legs faltered, but Pete caught me before I fell.

"I need to get out of here."

"But shouldn't you go talk to him? Sort this out?"

I felt the bile rising quickly and I knew if I didn't move soon, there was going to be one hell of a mess.

"I need to go now, Pete. Please." I begged, wanting to just leave already.

"Ok, come on."

He half carried, half dragged me out of the club and into the cool night air, where I proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach all over the pavement. The scene played over and over in my head and I retched again and again until there was nothing left.

"Let's get you home."

-oxo-

**EPOV**

I listened to Jasper stumble over his words as he tried to introduce me to his cousin. I held my breath; wondering what he was going to say. I'd brought him here tonight to try and ease him into what I hoped would soon becomes his lifestyle. It was where I came to meet my friends and I'd hoped by bringing Jasper here, he'd get used to the idea of being out with me as part of a couple. It had started out ok, he was a little wide eyed and a lot curious, but coming here the first time was always a bit of a shock. I never in a million years expected to run into his cousin. When I'd realized Jasper was no longer beside me, I'd turned round to see him wrapped up in another man's arms.

Jealousy flared deep inside and I'd marched over to the two of them to find out what the fuck was going on. As I got closer and heard the tail end of their conversation, I'd sort of guessed who it was.

My heart sank as he finally introduced me as his friend.

_His fucking friend!_

I knew I had no right to push him to come out before he was ready, but part of me had hoped that he might tell him the truth, and it fucking hurt to be described as just a friend. I let out a deep sigh as I struggled not to let my disappointment show. I decided it would probably be wise to leave them to chat for a bit, so I headed on over to the bar. I was sure they had plenty to catch up on and I needed to clear my head before I said something I might regret.

"I'm going to get a drink." I turned towards Pete and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you Pete."

"Yeah, you too," he replied, returning my handshake and smiling.

I stalked off towards the bar, hoping that my friends would arrive soon. I wanted to take my mind off what had just happened; if I thought on it for too long I was bound to start blaming Jasper for something I promised I wouldn't. I told him I'd wait for him to be ready and that's what I intended to do. I just wanted a drink first.

I caught the attention of the cute bartender and ordered a shot and a beer. I slammed the shot as soon as it landed in front of me, welcoming the burn as it slid down my throat. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling the fiery liquid warm my insides and calm me a little.

"Bad night?" he asked, taking my empty glass and wiping the bar.

"Just not going quite as I'd planned, that's all," I answered.

"Anything I can do to make it better?"

I looked up at him and he smiled. Any other time I might have been interested, but not now I had Jasper. _Fuck_. I did have Jasper. Even if he wasn't ready to tell the world, I could tell how he felt about me. I had to stop acting like a fucking girl. I shook my head, realizing that maybe I'd overreacted again and grabbed my beer.

"Thanks, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

"I'm here if it doesn't," he said smiling, clearly not one to give up easily.

"Thanks."

I left a tip on the bar, and turned to scan the crowd. I couldn't see Jasper from here, and now I'd calmed down a bit I was anxious to be near him again. I'd been waiting in my spot at the bar for a couple of minutes, debating whether or not to go back over to Peter and Jasper, when someone grabbed my hands and pulled me round. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I had chance, warm lips covered mine and long, toned arms wrapped around my neck.

I laughed into the kiss and gently untangled myself from his grip. "For fuck's sake, Seth, I do have a boyfriend you know."

"Oh shit, sorry! I totally forgot." He quickly stepped away from and looked around. "Where is the lovely Jasper, anyway?"

"He ran into his cousin and I left them to catch up." I wondered whether to tell Seth everything, but decided that this probably wasn't the right place for a heart to heart.

"Um...guys?" We both turned to see Jared, standing with Mike and Eric; all three of them looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Is Jasper tall, blonde and hot-as-fuck?"

"Yeah," I said grinning, before their words really sank in. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because there was someone exactly like that stood watching while Seth kissed you, and he looked like he was gonna throw up."

No!

"Why the fuck didn't you say something?" I spat. I knew it wasn't their fault but I couldn't help myself. "Which way did he go?" I asked searching frantically through the sea of heads, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"I don't know, he left pretty quickly with some guy."

_Fuck!_ I really hoped that guy had been Peter, but after what Jasper had just witnessed who knew what was going through his head? I had to find him, right-the-fuck now. I turned to Seth, about to explain that I needed to leave, but the look on his face told me that he already knew.

"Go get your boy," he urged, smiling sadly. "And tell him I'm really fucking sorry."

I nodded once then weaved my way through the crowd as quickly as possible. If I was Jasper, I'd want nothing more than to get out of this place, so I ignored the restrooms and headed straight for the exit. I tried to get past people without being rude, but it was difficult not to yell at them since they were wasting precious time by getting in my way.

Finally I burst through the doors and out onto the street. I looked frantically up and down, scanning the area for Jasper and, hopefully, Peter, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Fuck!" I yelled, causing a few people to look my way. My hands tugged at my hair, as I thought about what to do next. I assumed he'd go back to his place and I briefly considered just turning up there, but I didn't want to make this situation any worse than it already was. He thought I'd cheated on him, and probably wouldn't appreciate me just turning up unannounced, but I desperately needed to talk to him, to explain.

I whipped out my phone and dialed his number, praying that he'd pick up. It rang and rang, before eventually going to voicemail. I snapped it shut and waited for a minute before re-dialing. "Come, on Jasper." I muttered to myself. "Pick up...please."

Finally someone answered, but it wasn't the voice I was hoping for.

"Hey, Edward."

"Who the fuck is this?" I snapped, not recognizing the voice on the other end. I could tell they were in a cab, and I refused to dwell on what that could mean while I waited for him to reply.

"It's Peter."

_Thank fuck for that. _

I took a deep breath, needing to calm down before I spoke again. "I need to talk to him, is he there?"

"He's here, but he's pretty fucking upset."

I tried not to get angry, I knew he was just looking out for his cousin, but I really wanted to talk to Jasper, and Peter was beginning to piss me off. "Look, I know what you saw and that you want to protect Jasper, but it was all a big fucking misunderstanding, I just really need to speak to him."

"Hang on."

I waited nervously as he relayed our conversation back to Jasper. Their voices were muffled, Peter's hand probably covering the phone. A few seconds later, I heard a car door slam as they got out of the cab, and then Jasper's broken voice; my stomach clenched and I wanted nothing more than to pull him into my arms.

"Hello."

"Jasper, I'm so fucking sorry. It wasn't what it looked like, I fucking swear. I would never, ever hurt you like that." I got it all out, hoping that I could make him understand before he hung up on me. "Please believe me."

"I do." I relaxed for the first time since I'd left him with Peter. He sighed into the phone and I waited for him to continue. "I just saw you there, together, knowing how disappointed you were with me and I panicked. I thought for a minute you'd had enough and had found someone who wouldn't hide."

"Fuck, Jasper. You know me better than that. I'll admit I was a little hurt when you didn't tell Peter about us, but that was my problem, not yours."

"Who was he?"

I swallowed thickly before answering. Although the kiss was entirely innocent, it had been Seth; my ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to upset Jasper all over again. "It was Seth." I heard his sharp intake of breath and I rushed to explain. "He's a little exuberant in his greetings; with everyone, not just me. He was mortified when he realized what had happened."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No!" I interrupted. "You don't have to be. I promised to wait until you were ready to tell people, and I shouldn't have made you feel like that. _I'm_ sorry." I interrupted, wanting to assure him that I wasn't mad with him, just at my own stupid behavior.

I wanted to go round there, I needed to hold him and know that we were ok. Glancing at my watch I knew that I couldn't; I was due to work a double at the hospital tomorrow and I needed to get some sleep if I was going to be of use to anyone. If I went to Jasper's now, there's no way that would happen.

"Are we...um...are we ok?" Jasper asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Thank fuck!" Jasper breathed and I could hear his relief through the phone. "I wish you were here."

"Me too," I whispered, ignoring the fact that I was getting pretty fucking cold stood outside. "But if I come over, we'll get no sleep and I have to work a double tomorrow."

I heard his deep laugh on the other end, and it was such a welcome sound after everything that had happened tonight.

"Yeah, perhaps it's for the best then. Because I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands, or my tongue, off you."

_Fuck me. _

His voice dropped to a whisper; I'd almost forgotten Peter was there with him. "There's so much I want to do with you, _to__you_, we'd be at it all night."

"Jasper," I warned. My trousers were now uncomfortably tight, and I gave the couple next to me an eyeful as I reached down to readjust myself. "You're not helping. You know that, right?"

"Sorry."

"Sure you are," I replied, smiling. "Look, I need to go back and see Seth and the guys and then I think I'm gonna head home."

"I'm sorry for ruining our night out."

"Don't, Jasper. Let's just forget about what happened. I'm working all day and night tomorrow, but do you fancy getting together the following night?" I really hoped he'd say yes. It was hard enough not being able to see him now, I needed something to look forward to if I was going to get through tomorrow.

"Definitely. I'll come round Sunday night after I get back."

"Back?"

"Um…yeah. I'm gonna hang out with Pete for a bit this weekend, you know...catch up with everything."

"Okay...well have fun and I'll see you Sunday."

"I can't wait," Jasper replied, before saying goodnight and hanging up.

Although I was happy that we'd sorted everything out between us, I had the strangest feeling that Jasper was up to something. As I headed back into the club to check on my friends, I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck it could be.

-oxo-

**a/n As always, I'd love to know your thoughts :)**

**I've been a little busy since the last update and posted a couple more o/s's.**

**The Unexpected Guest : Edward/Riley**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7573559/1/The_Unexpected_Guest

**No Consequence Jane/Alec**

This was another Twikinkfest prompt and is nt for the fainthearted! Please read the warnings before reading, lol.

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7572095/1/No_Consequence


	10. Full Disclosure

**a/n Firstly, I'd like to apologise for my epic review-reply fail last chapter. I have no excuse, but I absolutely love reading your thoughts, so please don't stop. I will try harder in future and be more organinsed! Thanks to the lovely TwiWeasel for pre-reading and my super-speedy awesome beta GemmaH. Their comments make me laugh no end!**

**Special thanks to Fr333bird and MssDare, this chapter wouldn't be ready today if it wasn't for them kicking my ass on gchat. **

**Disclaimer : Yeah, you know I don't own it by now.**

**Full Disclosure**

**JPOV**

"Fuck," I whispered, closing the front door and leaning against it for a moment. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before going in to join Pete in my living room.

The last hour had been interesting, to say the least. I'd gone from meeting Edward's friends, to outing myself to my cousin and thinking that Edward had cheated on me. My emotions had been all over the place and I was exhausted. Thank God it was all sorted now, because when I'd seen Edward kissing Seth -I still cringed even thinking his name- I'd never felt so crushed and I really fucking hoped I never felt that way again.

I still had my phone clutched to my chest and I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I thought about Edward. He'd been so desperate for me to believe him and I could hear the pleading tone in his voice as he apologized over and over. As I'd listened to him explain, I realized that he'd never treat me like that, and it was more than likely my inexperience in relationships that let my mind automatically assume the worst. It was pretty fucking clear in that moment how much I meant to him, and my chest tightened at the thought, warmth spreading throughout my body and my small smile rapidly turning into a goofy grin.

I'd told Edward that I was hanging out with Pete for the rest of the weekend, which was sort of true. I had something very important to take care of and I really wanted Pete's advice and support.

I wandered in to the living room, swallowing nervously as I thought about what I was going to say.

"I guess from the fucking cheesy-ass grin on your face that everything's all sorted now?" he asked, smirking as I entered the room.

"Yeah," I replied, grinning even more. I walked over to the sofa and collapsed down beside him with a deep sigh.

"So?" Pete said after about thirty seconds of silence, nudging me in the ribs and raising a questioning eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me, or what?"

I looked at him for a few a few seconds longer, almost laughing at his eagerness to know everything. His knee bounced annoyingly up and down and his fingers repeatedly tapped on the edge of the sofa.

"Jasper! For fuck's sake, I thi-"

"Okay! I'll tell you," I interrupted, laughing now. "You're such a girl."

He shoved me with his shoulder, grinning as I almost fell over onto the cushions. "Fuck off. You're just as bad."

I ignored his pointed look. I was so _not_ the girl in mine and Edward's relationship. No way.

I spent the next ten minutes filling Pete in on what Edward and I had talked about on the phone. He asked all about how we'd met and how long we'd been together. It felt so good to finally talk about our relationship that I briefly wondered why I'd not done it sooner. Pete was one of my best friends as well as my cousin, and I needed him to believe that Edward was telling the truth about what had happened in the club. It was definitely not the way I'd envisaged introducing them to each other and I just hoped that I'd get a second chance to do it properly. I finished up by mentioning I was going round to Edward's on Sunday night and then waited anxiously for his reaction to everything I'd said.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, before turning to face me. "Look, Jasper, as long as you're happy, then that's all I care about. Edward seemed nice enough, but I don't know him. If you think he's telling you the truth," he paused for a minute and I nodded my head, letting him know that I did. "Well, that's good enough for me."

"Thank fuck," I laughed, more than a little relieved. "Because I really want you two to get along."

"Well, now that's all cleared up, I could really do with a fucking drink!" He grinned at me and gave me a not-so-gentle shove in the side. Taking the hint, I reluctantly pulled myself up and headed off to retrieve a couple of beers from the kitchen and headed back in.

I handed a bottle to Pete, and settled back down alongside him. I knew this was the perfect opportunity to discuss what had been on my mind since I'd spoken to Edward, and I placed my bottle on the table in front of us, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"So, um...Dad asked if I was bringing someone to your welcome home party," I said, fidgeting in my seat, my fingers idly pulling at the label on my bottle. "I was thinking of taking Edward."

Pete choked a little on the mouthful of beer he was trying to swallow and I gave him a hard slap on the back to help him out.

"Thanks," he rasped, glaring at me. Okay, maybe it had been a little harder than necessary. "You're not serious? Are you gonna turn up, introduce Edward as your boyfriend to everyone and then shout '_surprise'?"_

"No, of course not! I know-"

"You need to tell your Mom and Dad first," he cut in. "They'll need some time to get used to the idea."

"I'm aware of that, thanks." I tried not to sound defensive, but he wasn't letting me finish. "Edward has already pointed that out to me. In fact-"

"Smart man."

"Will you shut the fuck up for two fucking minutes, so that I can speak?" I was almost shouting now, and I reached for my beer to try and calm down a little. _Jesus Christ_, I was never going to get the words out if he didn't stop interrupting.

"Sorry, man," he said, at least having the decency to look a little sheepish. "Go ahead."

"What I've been trying to say, is that I want to tell my parents now, this weekend I mean, and I want you to come with me."

I grabbed my beer and gulped the rest of it down as I waited for him to say something.

"I guess we'd better get some sleep then," he replied eventually, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Since we have to drive home and everything."

"Really?"

"Of course, you idiot," he said, standing up and shaking his head. "You didn't think I'd say no, did you?"

"Well, no. But I didn't like to assume."

"I think it's a really good idea, Jasper. Both for you and Edward."

The mention of his name sent a thrill of pleasure through me and I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him about this. I knew he'd wanted to come with me when I told my parents about us, but when it came down to it, I thought it was something I really should do on my own. My parents were going to be totally blind-sided by my revelation, and while I hoped they'd be okay about it, I suspected they'd appreciate a little time to get used to the idea before I introduced my boyfriend to them. I hoped Edward would understand.

"Yeah, I think so too," I said, collecting up our bottles and depositing them on the kitchen counter.

I fetched pillows and blankets for Pete and set up the sofa for him; there was no point him going back to his place at this hour.

Although I was fucking exhausted from the night's events, my mind refused to shut off. I was both nervous and excited about the prospect of coming out to my parents. It would be such a huge relief not to have to lie or mislead them any longer. I tossed and turned for a little longer, going over what I planned to say in my mind, before finally falling into a deep sleep in the early hours.

-oxo-

The trip back to Forks was long enough for me to catch up on some sleep, since I'd had a rough night, so I threw Pete my keys and let him drive. We talked a little about his trip, after I'd apologized for not asking sooner, but before long my eyes drifted closed and I was fast asleep.

It seemed like only five minutes later that Pete was nudging me awake.

"We're here."

I forced my eyes open, rubbed them slightly with the back of my hand and yawned loudly, much to Pete's amusement.

"Are you coming in?" I asked as I pulled open the car door.

"No. I think it'd be better if it's just you this time, don't you?" I nodded. "Besides," he said, smiling and rolling his eyes. "My mom will kill me if I don't go and see her first."

I laughed a little at that, because he was right. Pete's mom was fierce, and she would definitely not be happy if she wasn't his first port of call.

"I'll be over later to pick you up. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. See you later, then." I climbed out of the car and paused for a second to duck my head back in. "Pete?"

"Hmm..."

"Thanks, man." I smiled at him and he grinned back, before reversing out of the drive and heading over to his mom's house.

I watched his car until he turned the corner and disappeared from view, only then did I turn and make the short walk to my parents' front door. My palms were sweaty and my mouth was getting progressively drier the closer I got to the door.

_Fuck! _

_What had possibly made me think this was a good idea?_

I'd not told them I was coming; I figured it would cause them to ask too many questions that I really didn't want to answer over the phone. They'd want to know why, especially since I was due home in a couple of weeks or so for Pete's 'welcome home' party. I'd decided that it would be best to just surprise them. _Yeah, they were gonna be surprised alright._

After several deep breaths, I raised my fist to knock on the door and waited. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps and voices from inside and I started to feel a little ill. I watched as the door opened painfully slowly to reveal my mom, her eyes going wide and her hands covering her mouth as she saw me.

"Jasper!" she shrieked and I had the urge to over my ears. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Her hands were covered in flour and she hastily wiped them on her apron before pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her, my chin resting on the top of her head and I relaxed for a second, lost in her comforting embrace.

"Well?" she asked, drawing back a little to look up at me. With one eyebrow raised, she had a look that I recognized only too well. She knew there was _something_ on my mind. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mom, just the opposite."

_Here we go._

"There's something I want to talk to you and Dad about," I replied, swallowing thickly. I was beginning to wish that I'd begged Pete to stay, I could have done with some moral support right about now. "It's important and I didn't want to talk about it over the phone," I added.

"Is it to do with the _special someone_ you told your Dad's about?"

"Um...sort of?"

"She's not pregnant is she, Jasper?" she gasped. "I mean, obviously we'll love the baby but-"

"Mom!" I tried to interrupt but she kept talking about going to school and who'd look after it. I had to stop her before she started too get excited. "Mom, stop! No-one is pregnant."

"Oh, well that's good then." She smiled at me, but I saw a tiny flick of disappointment in her eyes and it made what I was about to tell them seem ten times worse. I was never going to be giving her _that_ sort of news.

"Can we just go inside, please?"

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners?" She stepped back and ushered me through to the living room, where my father sat reading the paper and drinking his coffee. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Dad."

"I wondered what all the commotion was out there," he said, getting up and walking over to hug me. "Good to see you son, what's the occasion?"

"He has something important to tell us," my mom blurted out before I got chance to speak.

"Well, in that case, maybe I ought to sit back down."

_Yes_, _you definitely should._

My mom went over and sat down next to him and they both looked up at me, expectantly. I shifted from foot to foot, having no idea how to start. It had seemed so easy when I'd discussed it with Pete. _Drive over, tell them I like boys -well _a boy_- and we all live happily ever after_. But faced with their eager, but slightly wary expressions, the words just refused to come out.

"Jasper?" My dad asked, looking slightly worried. "You can tell us anything. You know that, right?"

"I know."

And I did know, they'd always maintained that I could talk to them about anything, no matter what. I just needed to trust that they'd meant it.

"I've met someone," I said, finally. I saw them smile and my heart clenched a little knowing that they'd assumed it was a girl. My dad opened his mouth to speak, but now that I'd started, the words wouldn't stop. "It's serious between us. And it's...it's...his name's Edward." I heard my mom gasp and my dad sat there with his mouth open but saying nothing. I carried on talking, regardless.

"He's an ER doctor at HarborView Medical. I really like him and I want you to meet him. I'd like to bring him to Pete's party."

I stopped to catch my breath, watching my shocked parents carefully and waiting for one of them to speak. I hoped like fuck that they'd understand. The silence in the room was approaching an uncomfortable length and I was beginning to feel the prickle of uncertainty and fear creeping under my skin.

"Mom?"

Maybe it was the slight tremor in my voice, or the look on my face, but she flew off the sofa and wrapped me in a fierce hug. "Oh, Jasper, honey. I'm so happy for you and of course you can bring him to the party," she choked out. "But I expect to be meeting that boy long before then."

I hugged her tightly, not wanting let go. I could feel the tell-tale wetness on my cheeks and I just wanted to hide for a little longer. I was also horribly aware that my dad had yet to speak. It wasn't unusual for him to take his time to think things through, but it had been a long time even for him.

I chanced a glance at him over my mom's head and I really fucking wished I kept my eyes shut just a little longer. He was sat with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he looked at the floor. My stomach dropped to my feet and suddenly it was too hot in there and I needed some fresh air. I gently moved my mom away and stalked out to the back porch, not stopping even when I heard my mom calling my name.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I really couldn't give a fuck about them anyway. I was shocked beyond words. Yes, I'd been nervous about telling them, but deep down I never expected them to be anything but supportive. My legs buckled at the thought that my dad might not be okay with this, that he might not accept who I was and who I chose to be with.

I held on to the porch railing as I thought about Edward. He'd told me that if people didn't understand that I wanted to be with another man, then there wasn't a lot I could do to change their minds. I knew he was right, but when it was my own father who appeared not to understand, it was a little harder to take.

The back door opened behind me, but I studiously ignored it, choosing to stare out over the backyard instead. It was probably just my mom coming out to comfort me and try and excuse my dad's behavior. I seriously doubted there was anything she could say to make it better though.

"Son?"

I jumped as I heard his voice. My heart pounded in my chest and my knuckles turned white as I tightened my grip on the rail. Did he honestly believe I wanted to hear anything he had to say? I think I understood all too well what he thought about me, judging by the look on his face when I'd told them earlier. I spun round to give him a piece of my mind, but the look on his face stopped me cold.

He reached a hand out towards me, hurt washing across his features as I flinched back slightly.

"Look, Jasper." His voice was strained and rough, not at all like the confident man I was used to. "I know I've royally fucked this up, but please just let me explain."

My eyes widened a little at hearing him curse, not that I'd never heard him swear before, but it wasn't really something I was used to. I kept quiet, but gestured with my hand for him to continue.

"I know how it looked in there," he continued, his eyes glancing back towards the house. "But, honestly I was just worried. When you confirmed what I-"

"Wait, what?" I snapped, interrupting him. "What do you mean, confirmed?"

He smiled wryly. "I'm not deaf, Jasper. I heard _him_, when I called you last weekend."

"Oh." I had the good grace to blush.

"Yes. _Oh. _It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he was your _special someone_." He smiled at me again, and I couldn't find any traces of resentment or disappointment in his expression, which only left me feeling even more confused.

"Are you mad? Disappointed in me? Because in the house, you looked...well, you didn't look happy." I held my breath, waiting for his reply and praying that just maybe I had got it all wrong.

"No, son." He took a step towards me and this time when he reached out for me, I didn't flinch. He pulled me into his arms and I sagged against him in relief. "I love you and I'm very proud of the man you've become."

A new wave of tears spilled over my cheeks as his words sunk in, and I clung to him a little harder.

"I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier." He patted me on the back and pushed me away gently so that he could see my face. "I'm not mad, or disappointed, or anything else you might think, but I am worried for you, Jasper."

I rolled my eyes and was about to protest that I was old enough now to look after myself, when he cleared his throat, letting me know he wasn't finished.

"I'm just concerned that you're not fully aware of all the obstacles you'll probably have to face. There are a lot of bigoted people out there, Jasper, including some in your own family."

_Shit_.

He was right. I realized that there would be people opposed to our relationship, but I'd been thinking of strangers who I really wouldn't give a fuck about. I hadn't given a thought to the ones that would probably be in my own fucking family. Some of our southern relatives were not known for their open-mindedness. And a few of them would be coming up for Pete's party - where I'd planned to bring Edward.

_Fuck._

I must have looked about as worried as he did earlier because his voice was a lot softer when he spoke this time.

"Look, Jasper, despite what I said, I'd like you bring Edward to Pete's party and introduce him as your partner, boyfriend, whatever."

"But what about Uncle Alec?" I asked hesitantly, since I knew he was the most narrow minded of them all.

"You let me worry about him." He grinned, all the worry disappearing from his face. "If he doesn't like it, he can leave. I won't stand for any of his shit this time and neither will you."

I returned his smile full force; if my Dad was ok about it then the rest of them could fuck off. Well, ok, not really. I mean I loved my family, but knowing that he would be there to stick up for me at the party would make all the difference.

"Besides," he whispered conspiratorially as he ushered me back inside. "You mother will kill him if he steps out of line."

I laughed out loud at the thought. My mom was just as fierce as her sister and just as protective. Uncle Alec wouldn't stand a chance.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening, catching up and relaxing. I told them all about Edward and his family, how we met and tentatively arranging to bring him home to meet them.

Pete came to pick me up about six o'clock, but it was nearly eight before we could get away. My mom and dad fussed over Pete and wanted to hear all about his travels, and so did I. I was already feeling bad that I'd not really spoken to him about it, so I took the opportunity to listen to him this time.

By the time we got back to Seattle, it was getting really late, so I dropped Pete off at his friend's and drove home for a shower and some much needed sleep. The day had been beyond exhausting, but at the same time I felt a like a huge weight had been lifted. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. If I didn't already know he'd still be at work, I'd drive straight round to see him now. It was probably for the best anyway, because I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep for what I had planned.

**EPOV**

I yawned loudly as I finally walked through the door to my apartment after a grueling twenty-four hours at the hospital. Double shifts were a killer and I was desperate for a shower and my bed. Throwing my keys onto the counter and stripping clothes off as I went, I made my way sleepily down the hall toward my bedroom.

My shift had seemed to go on forever. I spent the whole time thinking about Jasper and counting down the hours until I'd be seeing him again. He'd said he believed me about the whole Seth fiasco, but I wouldn't be happy until I could see him in person. I'd wanted to be with him so fucking bad.

About half-way through my shift, I was running over the whole night in my mind again. I'd taken to dissecting it whenever I had a lull in patients, and I nearly choked on my coffee as I replayed our phone conversation. I'd been the designated driver last night, so I knew it hadn't been my drunken imagination.

Peter hadn't been the least bit surprised when I phoned to talk to Jasper, coupled with the fact that he seemed to know why he was upset and that he'd taken Jasper home, I could only assume that Jasper had told him about us. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, too concerned with getting Jasper to believe that nothing had happened, but when I thought about the fact that he'd come out to a member of his family, I couldn't keep the cheesy-ass grin off my face and it stayed there for the remainder of the shift.

I checked my watch as I slipped underneath the covers. It was nine-thirty. I planned to get a good eight hours sleep before Jasper came round. I was keen to show him exactly how much he meant to me and I'd need all my energy for that.

-oxo-

The incessant ringing of my buzzer roused me reluctantly from sleep. I contemplated ignoring it, but thankfully a small voice in the back of my mind reminded me that Jasper was due to come over, so I hauled myself out of bed and went to see who it was. Sure enough Jasper's voice floated over the intercom and I smiled as I buzzed him in, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes in an attempt to wake up before he arrived at my door.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. I felt a little apprehensive all of a sudden, which was fucking stupid as I'd been waiting for his moment since Friday night. But I hadn't laid eyes on him since our _almost_ fight, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed between us. Swallowing my misgivings, I walked across the hall and opened the door.

"Hi," he said, shifting about from foot to foot, looking all nervous and eager and just fucking adorable.

"Hi," I answered, barely stifling a yawn.

"Oh fuck. Were you asleep? Sorry. Do you want me to go? I can always come back la-"

I yanked him swiftly through the door, interrupting his rambling with a quick, but hard kiss. My hands slipped into his blond curls and I held on for just a moment before pulling back to look at him, smiling. "Yes, I was asleep and no, I don't want you to go."

He grinned back at me, his eyes bright and shining. All my doubts from earlier melted away as I took in his earnest expression; there wasn't a hint of mistrust there. I led him into the living room and gave him a gentle shove so he fell back onto the sofa.

"You stay right there, while I go and freshen up," I said, pointing my finger at him. "Don't move."

"And if I do?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow. I shivered slightly at the dirty look in his eyes. Jasper was oozing confidence, lounging back on the cushions like he owned the place. It was a good look on him. I licked my lips and debated how to reply.

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?" I replied, smiling as he shifted position slightly. Yeah, I was so hoping he moved.

Without another word, I turned and headed towards my bathroom, nerves tingling with excitement as I silently willed him to get up off that sofa and follow me. I grabbed my toothbrush, vigorously brushing my teeth as quickly as possible. I'd only just finished rinsing when I felt cold hands slip inside the waistband of my pajama bottoms.

"Fuck," I hissed, as they slid down further and wrapped around my cock. "In a hurry?" I asked, meeting his amused expression in the mirror.

"I missed you."

"So I see."

"I have something to tell you," he said softly, his hands now slowly stroking up and down my length.

"Okay," I whispered, not trusting my voice to be any louder.

"I went home to see my parents yesterday."

His hands stopped their stroking and moved to grip my hips, his eyes never leaving mine. My breath hitched and my mind raced with all the possibilities of what that statement could mean. I swallowed thickly as I waited for him to tell me what I'd been longing to hear.

"I told them about us."

_Fucking yes!_

My heart pounded in my chest and I turned quickly in his arms, no longer content with looking at his reflection. Leaning back against the bathroom counter, I stared up at him in awe.

"How did it go?"

I reached up to touch his face, my thumbs tracing the edges of the biggest smile I think I'd ever seen. I was guessing they'd taken it well.

"Better than I ever imagined," he beamed.

"Fuck, that's awesome," I said, returning his grin. "I'm so fucking happy for you."

Slipping my hands round his neck, I leaned in and kissed him. Soft, slow, and full of everything I wanted to say; how happy I was that they'd accepted him, how proud I was that he'd had the guts to tell them, and finally as my tongue ran along his bottom lip and my hips pushed up against his, how much I needed him.

"I want you so fucking much, Jasper," I whispered against his lips, rubbing my cock against his as I attempted to show him just how much. I slid my hands over his ass and pressed my fingers roughly down the seam between his cheeks. His breathing faltered slightly, and I pressed even harder, circling around his entrance.

"Oh God," he breathed, writhing under my touch. "I want you too." I stilled my movements, not sure if I'd misunderstood or not, but fucking praying that I hadn't. I wanted nothing more than to be inside him right fucking now, but I needed to be sure that he was ready.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm..." he mumbled against my neck as he nipped and licked his way along my jaw.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

Rough hands in my hair.

"Want you..."

Sharp teeth on my shoulder.

"Now…"

Firm hips thrust against mine.

_Fuck._

Not wanting to wait one second longer, I steered him backwards, kissing and stumbling through the door into my bedroom and finally towards my bed.

-oxo-

**a/n * hides * I know, I'm sorry, but I think their first time deserves a chapter on its own. Right? Right? As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if it's just to call me a cock-blocking cow, lol. (GemmaH's words, not mine!)**

**This story, along with lots of other fabulous stories, has been nominated for a Sunflower Award. Please go and take a look here...**

http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/10/nominations(dot)html

**I'm also writing a follow-up chapter to my o/s Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams for the Fandom4Heroes compilation. If you want to find out what happened next between Edward and Jasper, then donate here...**

http:/fandom4heroes(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/donating(dot)html


	11. Take Me, I'm Yours

**a/n Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, I think I replied to them all this time, but apologies if I missed any. I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter just right, and if it wasn't for my awesome pre-readers Fr333bird, MssDare and the lovely TwiWeasel, I would still be working on it! Fr333bird also beta'd this super quick, so that I could post tonight.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight related.**

**So, where were we...**

**Take Me, I'm Yours**

_Previously..._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes..."_

Rough hands in my hair.

"_Want you..."_

Sharp teeth on my shoulder.

"_Now…"_

Firm hips thrust against mine.

_Fuck._

_Not wanting to wait one second longer, I steered him backwards, kissing and stumbling through the door into my bedroom and finally towards my bed._

-oxo-

**EPOV**

His teeth continued to nip at the exposed skin on my shoulder, one hand pulling my t-shirt aside so he could get at more of me. The sharp sting of the bite soothed each time by the soft swipe of his tongue and I shuddered as his hot breath hit the wet skin there.

I walked us carefully back, my hands firmly gripping his waist, until I felt the back of his legs touch the edge of my bed. I held him to me with one hand, catching his chin in the other and gently guiding his mouth back to mine. I wanted to slow things down, I was well aware of the fact that I was the experienced one here and Jasper was trusting me to take care of him. I wanted to show him how grateful I was that he trusted me enough to do this, and I was determined that he wouldn't regret that decision.

"Let me take care of you," I whispered against his lips, pulling back slightly.

With a small smile and a quick nod of his head, he allowed me to push him back onto the bed; he leaned back and rested on his hands, looking up at me with those big blue eyes. My breath caught in my throat and, not for the first time, I had the nearly irresistible urge to tell Jasper how I felt about him.

I'd known I was falling for him, but as I'd watched his face when he'd told me about visiting his parents, I knew then that I was in love with him. The look in his eyes as he'd smiled and positively glowed with excitement over their reaction to us, made me suspect that he loved me too. I wanted to tell him, so fucking badly, but not now. Not just before we were about to do this for the first time. I pushed those thoughts to the side for now, and concentrated on giving Jasper the best sex he'd ever had.

I bent down a little, capturing his lips with mine and kissed him until he was out of breath, forced to break the kiss to come up for air. My forehead rested against his as I breathed heavily, the anticipation of being Jasper's _first_ was threatening to overwhelm me and I needed to calm down.

I knelt down in front of him and took off his shoes; sliding off one, then other, before peeling off his socks and placing them off to the side. Sitting back up a little, I reached for the button on his jeans, smiling as he leaned back on his elbows and lifted his hips to help me get them off. All the time, his eyes remained fixed on me, watching my every move.

I had a little trouble getting them to cooperate, but with a little shuffling and tugging, a lot of grinning, and some muttered curses, I finally managed to get his jeans off. He laughed out loud as I threw them to the side in disgust.

"Stupid fucking things," I muttered under my breath. They had served to break the heavy tension in the room though and Jasper looked as relaxed as I now felt. "Was there a need to have jeans that tight?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at him. "Anyone would think you didn't want me to get them off."

"Alice picked them," he replied blushing. The pink tint to his cheeks going straight to my cock. "She says they show off my ass."

"Well, she's right, but I kind of like how _these..." _I reached out a hand and stroked him through his black cotton boxer shorts, his hard length straining against the material. "...show you off, more."

He bit his lip and my hand tightened around him, reflexively, causing him to gasp.

"You look so fucking hot, Jasper."

I let my gaze wander lazily over his almost naked form as he lay there, waiting. His stomach muscles were defined and tempting and my mouth watered at the thought of licking them. Shuffling forward on my knees, I dipped my head and ran my tongue along his taut skin; grinning as he twitched beneath my lips. _He was ticklish_. I filed that away for later use and proceeded to lick my way down, through the smattering of hair above his boxers, until my tongue met with his waistband. He continued to watch me, his eyes now dark and heavy lidded, content to allow me to set the pace. _For now._

I nuzzled his cock, breathing in his scent and placing soft, opened mouthed kisses while my fingers slipped underneath and started to pull down his last remaining piece of clothing. I wanted to see all of him.

Once they were off and had joined the ever growing pile on the floor, I stood back and took a good long look at him. _Fuck_, he looked good and from the lazy smirk plastered on his face, he knew it too.

I briefly wondered where the shy boy, who I'd watched all those times, had gone because the man lying naked and waiting on my bed was full of confidence and it made him impossibly hotter. His family's acceptance had banished all of his doubts and worries, leaving _this_ Jasper and I was very fucking thankful that he'd had the courage to go home this weekend.

He looked up at me through his dark lashes, my dick twitching at the dirty look in his eyes. He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I reckon' you're wearin' far too many clothes...darlin'" he drawled, his accent thick and he grinned even wider as my mouth fell open a little.

_Fuck._

He knew just what it did to me when he spoke like that. I shuddered, desire rippling through me at an alarming rate. The need to touch him was becoming unbearable. Forcing myself to go slow, I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and lifted it up and off in what I hoped was a smooth and sexy move.

When I turned back to look at Jasper, his gaze was focused on my chest, his eyes hungrily roaming over every inch. Yep, definitely smooth_ and_ sexy. I hooked my thumbs in the top of my sleep pants and, ever so slowly, slid them down over my hips. His eyes followed my movements, his breath catching as my cock sprang free, hard and leaking and begging to be touched.

He licked his lips and I couldn't wait any longer, hastily stepping out of my pants, all attempts at smoothness forgotten as my feet got caught and I all but fell on top of Jasper.

"Ummppf.." he gasped as I landed, knocking the wind out of him; my hands either side of his head as he took almost the full weight of my body.

"Fuck, sorry," I said, laughing.

"I'm not." He shifted underneath me and my laughter abruptly stopped as his cock rubbed against mine in the most delicious way. His hands slid down my back, resting on my ass as he pulled me even closer, his eyes falling shut and a soft moan escaping his lips.

"I want you," I whispered, brushing my mouth over his. "So fucking much."

His eyes snapped open, "Then whatcha waitin' for?" he drawled, his voice soft and pleading.

I swallowed thickly and reached over to my bedside drawer.

**JPOV**

He retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom and placed them on the bed next to us. I eyed them suspiciously, biting my lip and suddenly feeling a little nervous at the prospect of what they implied.

"So...um...how do you want me?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as anxious as I felt.

I obviously wasn't fooling anyone, because Edward's hand was soon cupping my cheek and turning me back to look at him.

"Hey," he said, stroking his thumb over my cheek, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this." I stared into his eyes and my heart swelled at what I saw there.

_Fuck_.

_I was so far gone_.

The words were on the tip of my tongue, but now was really not the best fucking time. I swallowed thickly, deciding to revisit those thoughts later.

Edward's gaze was full of nothing but concern for me, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd stop if I asked him too. But there was no fucking way I was going to do that. I may have been a little nervous, but I wanted Edward and I trusted him completely.

"I want to do this." I rushed to reassure him, placing my hand over his and smiling up at him, hoping he could see just how_ much_ I wanted him.

His eyes searched mine for any traces of doubt there and after what seemed like ages, the worry disappeared and he smiled. "Okay."

He blew out the breath he'd been holding and kissed me, soft and slow, taking his time. With both hands on my face, he tilted my head to the side, kissing me harder, deeper, his tongue brushing over mine and making my insides clench and my toes curl. I grabbed his ass, holding onto him tight; unable to keep my hips still as I moaned and pushed up to rub against him.

I felt him reach out to the side, and blindly feel around before finding what he was looking for. I urged him back a little and he sat up on his heels between my legs, his hands running in soothing patterns on my thighs.

I went to turn over, figuring it would be easier that way, but as I went to shift onto my front he stopped me; his hand firm on my hip as he held me in place.

"But, I thought -" I trailed off, letting the sentence hang there as he gently shook his head.

"No, I need to see you."

I settled down on my back, pulling my knees up, my feet flat on the bed as I opened myself up to him fully.

"Oh, God," he gasped, his hand sliding down my thigh to rub smooth circles over my entrance and I tensed instinctively. "Relax, Jasper," he soothed, snapping open the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount over his fingers. "Trust me."

I took a long deep breath, letting it out slowly and willing myself to relax as his slick fingers returned, stroking and teasing; because I _did_ trust him. He leaned forward, his lips on mine, distracting me as one long finger slid inside me. His kisses didn't stop as he continued to stretch me, adding a second and then a third, all the while slowly moving in and out.

It stung a little and I snapped my eyes shut not wanting him to see. I focused on the feeling of his mouth on mine, as he swallowed my gasps and caressed me with his tongue. He twisted his fingers inside me, grinding his cock against my hip and the burning sensation melted away. The sudden combination of all these together had me moaning into his mouth and pushing back against his hand, begging him for more.

My cock, which had softened a little with the sharp sting of his fingers, jumped back to life and I lifted my hips, needing something, anything.

_Fuck. _

_I needed more._

_I needed him inside me._

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips. "Please..."

He quickly withdrew his fingers, nuzzling my neck and my shoulder as he grabbed for the condom. I felt him tear it open and roll it on, and then he was _there_, pressing against me. I bit my lip as he pushed forward, his cock sliding in past the initial resistance and stretching me in a way that was, surprisingly, a lot less painful than I'd anticipated.

His movement stilled when he was buried deep inside, his body straining with the effort as he gave me time to get used to the intrusion. "Are you okay?" he whispered, his forehead coming to rest on mine. I licked at the teeth mark on my bottom lip, almost sighing with relief as he shifted his hips, just a little, making me moan and bite it all over again.

"Yes," I replied, both in answer to his question and to the delicious feeling his subtle movement had caused. "Just... fucking... move already."

I felt him smile against me, before he drew his hips back and, agonizingly slowly, thrust into me. It was _oh so good_, but not nearly enough. I wrapped my legs around his waist urging him to go deeper, faster. He took the hint, grabbing hold of my thigh and hitching it up, allowing him a much better angle. He grinned down at me, winking and whispering a quiet '_hold on', _before pulling almost all the way out and driving into me so hard I had to brace my hand against the headboard.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out, my back arching to meet him, as he slammed into me over and over.

"I can't... hold it," he gasped between thrusts, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. "Touch yourself...for me."

I didn't hesitate, my fingers grabbing my cock and stroking furiously as I matched his rhythm. His body tensed and shook as he threw his head back, muttering curses mixed in with my name as he reached his climax. The look of utter fucking joy on his face and the feel of him pulsing inside me had me following straight after, coating my hand and stomach with my come.

He collapsed on top of me, his chest heaving as he struggled to get his breath back. My eyes fluttered closed while my fingers trailed lazy patterns up and down his spine.

"Fuck..." I whispered, reverently. It was all I could manage in my current state, my brain having ceased to function for the time being.

"Yeah...I know," Edward replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

I kissed his shoulder, flicking my tongue out to taste the hot, salty skin. My head began to clear somewhat and I smiled against him. "As first times go, that was pretty fucking incredible."

"Thanks," he replied, his answering smile evident in his voice. "I aim to please."

I laughed softly and nuzzled further into his neck.

-oxo-

Before long, our bodies began to cool down and I shivered a little, even with Edward on top of me. With a long sigh he slipped out of me and rolled onto his side. "I guess we ought to clean up a little."

"Mmm..." I agreed half-halfheartedly. Moving was the last thing I felt like doing.

The bed dipped as he sat up, and I heard him laugh before leaning into give me a quick kiss. "You stay there, I'll be right back."

That was absolutely fine with me.

He returned with a warm cloth and a fluffy towel and proceeded to wipe me clean and tuck me up in his soft sheets. When he snuggled in behind me and wrapped me up in his arms it wasn't long before I slipped into a much needed, deep and thoroughly exhausted sleep.

-oxo-

Something soft tickled my nose and I sleepily raised a hand to bat it away, attempting to snuggle back into my pillow, but it was a _persistent_ tickle. I huffed in annoyance, refusing to open my eyes as it happened again.

"Are you awake?" A velvety voice asked from behind me, warm breath washing over my neck and making me smile as I suddenly remembered where I was.

"No," I replied yawning, hugely.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around me and placing soft kisses along the back of my neck. "Mmm...well that's a shame. I had _plans _for when you eventually woke up."

"Plans?" I asked, my body stirring with interest.

"Mmhmm..."

"What kind of plans?" I finally opened my eyes and rolled onto my back, looking up in to bright green eyes.

Edward lay on his side, propping his head on his elbow and smirking at me. "Well..." he trailed a finger down my chest, over my abs and around my hip bone. I pushed up toward his fingers as they slipped lower and a small groan escaped his lips. "First, I think we should eat. I don't know about you, but I'm, starving."

"Really?" I asked, grabbing his hand and placing it on my hardening cock. "Because, there are other things I could think of doing first."

His stomach grumbled loudly and I grinned. "Okay, okay," I said smiling widely, I can take a hint."

"Hey," he pouted. "In my defense, I haven't eaten since early this morning."

I suddenly felt a little guilty when I remembered that I'd woken him up earlier and hadn't given him chance to do anything before we'd jumped into bed. My cheeks flushed as I thought about what had happened after, and I shifted around experimentally, pleased to note that other than a delicious ache in my thighs, nothing appeared to hurt too much. I could definitely feel the after effects of having Edward's cock in my ass, because he was generously blessed in that department, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. In fact I kind of liked it, a tangible reminder of what we'd done.

"Hey." Strong fingers tilted my chin up and worried green eyes bored into mine. "Everything ok? Are you sore?"

I realized quickly that I'd been quiet for longer than I'd thought, and focused my attention back on Edward. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." My cheeks heated a little more and his face lit up with a knowing smile as he winked at me. "And no, I'm not really sore." I muttered under my breath.

"Good," he said bumping his shoulder against mine. "Now let's eat."

He must have been awake for sometime already, because instead of heading out to the kitchen, he reached behind him and produced a tray full of sandwiches and chips. I raised my eyebrow at it all, but he just shrugged and started to eat.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, I hadn't realized how hungry I was and was already on my second sandwich.

"My mom wants to meet you, you know," I said, swallowing the last mouthful and brushing the crumbs off the bed. "Before the party."

He took a drink from the water he'd fetched us, before setting it down on the table and sitting up. "I'd love to meet your parents, Jasper," he said, smiling. "In fact, I've got next weekend off if you want to go then?"

I knew he wanted to meet them, but I didn't expect him to be so keen. I grinned excitedly as I answered. "Yeah, that'll be perfect. I'll call Mom later and let her know. "My stomach twisted with anticipation as I imagined introducing Edward to my parents and I realized I couldn't fucking wait to show him off.

We finished the rest of the food and Edward picked up the tray to move it out of our way. As he leaned over the side of the bed to set it on the floor, the sheet slid down revealing his perfectly toned and surprisingly smooth ass. I licked my lips as I stared at it. I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning, or evening as it was now. Fuck it, I wanted to be with him all the fucking time and before I could engage my brain, my mouth had opened and it just spilled out.

"I love you!" I blurted out, immediately clamping my hand over my mouth as I realized I had just said the most important three words ever - to his ass. _Fuck._

He stayed bent over far longer than was necessary and I began to panic a little, until I saw his shoulders shaking. "Are you laughing?"

He coughed to try and disguise it, but he was definitely fucking laughing.

"Jasper," he said, pulling himself back up onto the bed. "You said it to my butt as I was bent over." I crossed my arms and glared at him. This was _so_ not how I'd planned it in my head. "C'mon," he coaxed, reaching out to grab my hand. "Admit it. It's a little funny."

He dipped his head, looking up at me from under his lashes, his green eyes sparkling. _So not fair. _"Don't be mad," he whispered, shuffling closer. "Say it again." He tugged at my arms, and I let him pull them apart so he could snuggle in. He looked at me intently, all traces of humor gone from his eyes. "Please, Jasper. Say it again."

I swallowed thickly. I knew I'd already said it once, so it shouldn't be a big deal. But the way he was staring at me made my mouth go dry and my heart nearly beat out of my chest. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. "I love you, Edward." I breathed, my mouth curling up into a soft smile. "So fucking much."

His lips were on mine before I'd barely finished speaking, his body pinning me to the bed and his hands gripping my shoulders as if to hold me in place. _Like I'd ever want to move. _

He held me so tightly, pouring everything into the kiss - desperation, lust, _love_. By the time he came up for air, I was a panting, needy mess. He pulled back a little to look at me, his eyes shining with happiness, a huge smile on his face. "I fucking love you, too."

My chest tightened at his words and I felt my face mirror his as I grinned back at him. My mind was full of things I wanted to say, and discuss, now that I knew we both felt the same way. But when he shifted above me and I felt his very hard cock rub against my thigh, I could only think of one thing to say.

"Edward?" I asked, closing my eyes as he placed soft kisses down the side of my neck. His hands still held onto my shoulders and I slid mine down to his ass, holding him just as tightly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he nipped and nibbled along my collarbone, before raising his head to look at me.

"I thought you had plans for when I woke up?" I said, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, yeah," he replied, smirking and rocking his hips against me. "So I did."

-oxo-

**a/n So..um..there you have it. I didn't think it would last a whole chapter, but what do I know! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This story, along with lots of other fabulous stories, has been nominated for a Sunflower Award. Voting is now open.**

http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**I'm also writing a follow-up chapter to my o/s Pervy Propositions and Dirty Dreams for the Fandom4Heroes compilation. If you want to find out what happened next between Edward and Jasper, then donate here...**

http:/fandom4heroes(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/donating(dot)html


	12. Let's Talk About Sex

**a/n Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I'm so glad you all liked it. I have to thank my lovely pre-readers TwiWeasel and Fr333bird for their help with this and sue273 for stepping in to beta it for me at very short notice. You girls are awesome!**

**Disclaimer : As usual I own nothing Twilight related...sigh**

**Let's Talk about Sex**

**EPOV**

"So," I said, stroking my fingers lazily up and down his spine. "What time do you have to be in work today?"

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was only six thirty and I really should be asleep still since I was working the night shift later, but if Jasper had to be at work soon I wanted to make the most of my time with him this morning.

He yawned loudly, stretching out his muscles like a cat, before settling back down on the pillow. I grinned as the bed sheet slipped lower, revealing the curve of his delicious ass and didn't hesitate to tease it with my fingertips.

"Mmm . . . s'nice," he mumbled, as I lightly tickled his smooth skin. "Not going in today, took it as vacation, in case things didn't go so well over the weekend."

If Jasper had the day off and I wasn't due in until ten, then I had the perfect idea of what we could do today. "Hey, Jasper," I asked, dipping my fingers lower and smirking as he shifted slightly against the bed.

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about having lunch with my mom and dad today?"

He stopped moving and was silent for what seemed like fucking ages.

"Jasper?"

"Um . . . yeah, that sounds good," he said eventually, but didn't really sound that convincing. He turned on his side to face me and my hand slipped round to rest on his hip.

"Look, it's okay, if you don't want to go. It was just a thought," I said, not wanting to force him into anything. "We can go another time."

"No, I want to go, honestly. I'm just a little nervous." He looked up at me, biting his lip and I seriously reconsidered leaving my bed at all. "Have you told them about me?" he asked, blushing so much that I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, fuck off. You know what I mean," he said, half-heartedly pushing me away.

"If you mean have I told my family that I'm seeing someone wonderful, sexy and smart," I paused and grinned at him, laughing more when he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then yes, Jasper, they know all about you now."

My mom had called on Saturday morning after the 'Seth' incident, and had immediately known that something was on my mind. I hesitated a little, before deciding that I needed to talk to someone and then told her everything, especially all about my growing feelings for Jasper. Of course, after that, she insisted on meeting him and I'd promised to take him round at the next available opportunity, which, as it happened, was today.

"So," I said, dipping my head a little and looking up at him through my lashes. I knew it was cheating but it had worked last night and I wasn't above being sneaky. "Will you come?"

"That's not fair," he grumbled, but I could see the smile tugging at his lips, "looking at me like that." He moved to push me away again, but I grabbed his wrist and rolled onto my back, pulling him on top of me. He was laughing now, and I leaned up to kiss him once before raising my eyebrows expectantly. "But, yes, I'd love to meet your parents."

I grinned at his answer, rolling us once more so that I was now pinning him to the bed. I leaned down, nibbling and licking along his neck.

"What time were you thinking?" He tilted his head to the side as he spoke, encouraging me to keep going. "Because I promised Alice I'd meet her for coffee at ten and fill her in on how it went with my parents . . . and you," he added, looking a little sheepish.

"Well," I nuzzled his neck, earning a soft moan, "I wouldn't want to deprive Alice, so how about I pick you up at twelve and we have lunch at about one o'clock?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good."

With lunch all arranged, apart from calling my mom and letting her know, there was still plenty of time to kill before Jasper had to leave to meet Alice. I smirked against his skin, knowing just how we could pass the time. "So . . ." I said, slipping my hand back over his hip, "we have a few hours to kill . . . what would you like to do?"

"Mmm . . ." he grinned at me, wriggling closer until we were almost nose-to-nose, "I think you have a fair idea." He slid his hand between us, teasing the head of my cock with his fingertips.

"Yes," I gasped, as he wrapped his whole hand around me. "I believe I do."

-oxo-

We spent the next two and a half hours in my bed until Jasper had to go home and change, ready to meet Alice. I watched him get ready with a smile on my face, loving the way he stumbled around as he tried to get dressed far too quickly. It was totally my fault he was late. I'd been rather reluctant to let him leave and had insisted on 'just one more kiss', which had led to . . . other things.

I gave him a smile, told him I'd pick him up later and snuggled back down in bed as he left, wanting to get a couple more hours of sleep so I'd be ready for my shift later.

-oxo-

**JPOV**

Fuck! I looked at my watch, cursing as I realized I was already fifteen minutes late. Alice was going to kill me. I hurried down the street to the coffee shop where Alice and I worked - not somewhere I really wanted to be on my day off, but they did serve the best coffee around here.

She wasn't working until this afternoon, so had suggested meeting this morning to catch up. I was lucky she'd agreed to wait until ten. Normally she would have insisted on first thing in the morning or just come round to my flat and wake me up. I guess she was letting me off easy because of everything that had happened in the past few days.

I pushed open the door, scanning the room for her as I walked inside. I smiled at the guys behind the counter, nodding as they offered to get me my usual, before spotting Alice sitting over in the corner. I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked over at her eager face. Alice was my best friend and deserved more than the short text I'd sent her on Sunday morning saying that everything was okay and I'd talk to her later. In all the excitement, I'd badly neglected her and I felt shitty all of a sudden.

"Hey," I said, pulling out a chair and sitting down opposite her.

"Jasper?" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in mock disbelief. "Is it really you? It's been so long." I felt another twinge of guilt, and opened my mouth to apologize, but she cut me off, grinning and slapping me on the arm. "Oh, relax. I'm just kidding. I know you've had better _things _to do than call me this weekend." She winked at me; her knowing eyes making me blush less than five minutes after sitting down. I resigned myself to the fact that it was only going to get worse. "How is Edward, by the way?"

"He's fine," I managed to get out, blushing even more as images of our evening together flashed through my mind.

"Yes," she replied laughing, "he certainly is."

Thankfully, my coffee arrived before Alice could comment further and after chatting a bit with Colin, who brought it over, I settled back in my seat and relaxed.

"You look happy, Jasper," Alice said after Colin had gone, "_really_ happy. I take it things went better than _okay _this weekend?" She smiled at me and reached over the table to hold my hand.

"Yeah," I replied, squeezing her fingers slightly and thinking once again how lucky I was to have her as my friend. "I really am, and yes they did."

She beamed at me, and her smile only got wider as I spent the next hour telling her in vivid detail all about my weekend. She listened with rapt attention as I told her about Friday night, her hand once again flying to her mouth as I told her about the 'almost' kiss. She'd known Edward and I had had words but I hadn't gone in to detail before. I could see the relief on her face as I then explained what had happened, and that Edward and I had made up that night.

When I told her about my decision to go back home and the subsequent acceptance by my parents, her eyes welled up and reached over the table to hug me. "Oh, Jasper," she gushed, sniffling and smiling through her tears, "I'm so fucking proud of you."

To my horror, my vision started to blur and I quickly shook her off, teasing her for making her girly behavior rub off on me. "Fine," she laughed. "Enough of my girliness, tell me what happened on Sunday when you got back to Edward's."

My face flamed and I immediately wished she were still hugging me so that she couldn't see my face. "Um . . ."

"Fuck me!" she grinned, smirking at me as she wiped the last of her tears away, "that good, eh?"

I didn't answer straight away; debating how to tell Alice that Edward and I had finally had sex. Clearly, my lack of a response was all the answer she needed, because her eyes went wide and she gasped loudly. "Oh my God! You totally had sex, didn't you?" she squealed loudly, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Shh, Alice, for fuck's sake!" I hissed, but I had to smile at her excitement. "But, yeah, we totally did."

She squealed again, managing to do it a little quieter this time and reining in her enthusiasm to socially acceptable levels.

"So," she whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially, "how was it?"

_It was hot, loving, and mind-blowingly awesome. _

My cock stirred to life at the delicious memory.

"It was . . . good," I said, smirking slightly at her raised eyebrow. I shifted a little on the hard seats, slipping a hand off the table trying to discreetly adjust the growing bulge in my trousers.

"Good?" she asked, shaking her head. "Just _good?_ You are smiling like a teenage girl, blushing like one too, and I bet a week's wages that the hand you just moved is doing something dirty under the table."

I immediately snatched my hand off my lap and placed it back down on top of the table.

"Thought so," she added, laughing aloud. "So, I'll ask you again, Jasper Whitlock. How was it?"

Fuck it.

I didn't care if I was technically 'kissing and telling', in that moment I needed to let it all out and tell her just how good it had been and how Edward and I felt about each other, or I felt I might burst. Without going into detail - because even Alice has her limits, _I think_, I told her about our night together.

I told her how careful he was, how much I'd wanted him and how fucking good it had felt. She looked at me all dreamy-eyed when I told her that we loved each other, and she spat her coffee all over the table when I explained exactly _how _I'd said it.

"Only you, Jasper," she said laughing as she mopped up the spill, "only you." She threw the dirty napkins in the trash and looked at me, her eyes curious. I squirmed a little under her scrutiny; I hated it when she got _that _look. "Who topped?"

"What?" I choked, thankfully managing to swallow my mouthful of coffee.

"Who topped?" she repeated, sniggering at my shocked expression. In my defense, it wasn't a question I'd been expecting but I should have known she'd be curious after watching all that gay porn.

"Edward did," I mumbled into my cup, not ready to meet her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, the surprise evident in her tone, "I assumed Edward would have let _you_, since you're so new to everything."

I swallowed, not quite believing I was going to have this conversation with her. "I wanted _him_ to." I finally looked up at her and smirked a little. "He's the one who knows what he's doing, after all."

"Hmm . . . that's true," she replied, smirking back at me but not saying any more on the subject, _thank God_. She swirled the rest of her coffee around, watching it sloshing up the sides before placing it determinedly back on the table and opening her mouth.

_Fuck. I obviously spoke too soon._

"Does Edward ever switch or is he strictly a top?" she asked, without a hint of embarrassment, whereas I was getting redder by the second.

"Um . . ." I struggled to find an answer, because honestly I had no fucking idea. "I don't know?" It came out as more of a question and she rolled her eyes, sighing at me. "What?"

"Don't you think it's something you should discuss? I think you should definitely try it both ways. I hear that switching is fun, esp-"

"Okay, okay," I interrupted before she could embarrass me further. "I'll talk to him about, I promise. But can we please just drop it now?"

She laughed again but much to my obvious relief changed the subject and didn't mention my sex life again.

We chatted about Alice's weekend for the next twenty minutes, and I laughed at some of her drunken antics. It had been a long time since Alice had been with a guy for more than a few weeks, and she rolled her eyes when I said it was about time she found herself a nice hot man to settle down with. "Talking of hot men . . ." She grinned at someone over my shoulder and when I heard that familiar velvet voice, my heart beat just that little bit faster.

"Hey, Edward," Alice greeted him, cheerily.

"Hello, Alice," he answered, pulling an extra chair over to our table. "Jasper," his voice dropped a touch lower as he purred my name and my insides immediately warmed at the sound.

"Hey," I answered, mentally kicking myself for sounding like a shy schoolgirl. I couldn't help it though, my talk with Alice had put ideas into my head and I could feel my nerves getting the better of me. Did Edward always top? Would he want me to fuck him too? Would I know what to do? What if did it wrong? _Fuck._

I felt a sharp kick to my shin under the table and shot Alice a glare, but she was already staring at me with an expectant expression.

"Jasper?"

"Sorry, what?"

Edward laughed softly, and I felt my cheeks heat up for what seemed like the thousandth time today. "I was just telling Alice that we were having lunch with my parents," he said, smiling at me and reaching for my hand. I twined my fingers with his without giving it a second thought and his smile grew even bigger. I grinned in return, not caring that I was probably confirming Alice's theory; that I was indeed a teenage girl.

"Right, love birds," Alice's said, standing up. "I have to get to work, and I believe, Jasper," she grabbed her purse and winked at me, "that you have parents to impress."

She kissed Edward goodbye and leaned in to hug me, whispering in my ear as she squeezed me tight, "Remember to ask him."

My eyes shot over to Edward, hoping that he hadn't heard her, but he was busy flicking through his phone, so I breathed a sigh of relief. I pushed Alice in the direction of the back office, telling her she was going to be late and dragged Edward out to his car before she had chance to say anything else.

-oxo-

The drive to Edward's parents would take about an hour and as we set off, I fidgeted in my seat, the question that Alice had brought up, dancing about on the tip of my tongue. Three times I opened my mouth to ask it and three times I just sighed and looked out the window. After everything we'd done together, it shouldn't be this fucking hard just to talk to him about it.

Twenty minutes into the journey, Edward had had enough. I grabbed onto the seat as the car swerved sharply to the side, staring at Edward as he turned down a dirt track and stopped the car. He swiveled in his seat and turned to face me - one hand on the back of my seat and one hand on the steering wheel.

"For the love of God, Jasper, you need to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you." His voice held a hint of desperation and his eyes pleaded with me to answer. I stared back at him, my mouth falling open in shock.

_I__ didn't think I'd been _that _bad._

"You haven't said a single fucking word since we left. Each time I think you're about to speak, you sigh and look out the window. And you've been fidgeting non-fucking-stop."

_Oh._

"Please tell me what's wrong. You can't be that worried about meeting my parents, can you?"

Shit. I'd made a huge fucking mess of things again. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before turning to face him. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Well, what is it? What could possibly be that bad?"

"I want to ask you something and I'm not sure how to ask it," I said, cringing at how lame that sounded.

"For fuck's sake, just ask me. How bad can it be?" He looked at me expectantly and I flushed as if on cue. A smirk slowly spread across his face as realization dawned. "Is it a question about sex, by any chance?"

"Yes," my voice sounding much too high for my liking.

He grinned at me and moved a little closer, running his fingers up the length of my thigh. I swallowed thickly, watching his fingertips as they neared my crotch. My breath caught as they brushed along the steadily growing bulge in my jeans.

"Ask me," he purred, running one solitary finger along the length of my cock. I could feel the heat of his touch even through the layer of denim and cotton separating us. "I won't bite."

I closed my eyes, sighing as he leaned across and nipped at my throat. A hint of teeth and warm, wet tongue distracting me from what I was about to say.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm . . ."

"Just ask me already." His soft lips brushed up the side of my neck, trailing barely there kisses over my sensitive skin. "Now."

"Do you always top?" I breathed, grumbling a little when he paused and the kisses suddenly stopped. I cautiously opened one eye to see his expression and was not at all prepared for what I saw. Edward's eyes were the darkest green, swimming with want, and his mouth parted slightly into an almost smirk.

"No, Jasper." His voice was low and rough, eliciting delicious shivers all over my body. "I don't always top." He licked his lips and I moaned, unable to stop my hand from sliding across to palm my aching cock. "Is that something you'd like to try?"

"God, yes," I cried as his hand covered mine and pressed firmly against my dick. "I want to . . ." Fuck_ - _his hand massaged me through my jeans and I found it increasingly hard to concentrate. ". . . feel what it's like."

I gasped as he quickly undid the button on my jeans, roughly pulling them open and leaning down to kiss the exposed skin. "Do you want to fuck me, Jasper?" He asked, dragging my boxers down and flicked his tongue over the head of my cock, lapping at the pre-cum already gathered there. "Do you want to feel me wrapped around you, as I come undone?"

"Yes," I whispered, arching off the seat as his lips closed around my length and slid down my shaft. My cock touched the back of his throat and I almost came on the spot. "Holy fuck!" I yelled, clutching at his hair. He sucked and licked, swirling his tongue as his mouth moved up and down. I was barely hanging on.

I felt him shift slightly and watched as his hand slid over me and into his lap, tugging on the buttons of his jeans and frantically yanking them open. When his long fingers wrapped around his cock and began to move up and down in firm rapid strokes, I gave up the tenuous hold I had on my orgasm and allowed it to burst through me while clenching my fingers and curling my toes.

"Fuck . . ." I cried out, coming fast and hard down his throat. My hands had a death grip on his hair and he moaned loudly as I thrust into his mouth, my body shuddering as he swallowed everything.

He released me from his mouth and flopped back into his seat, his hand still wrapped tightly around his cock. My eyes followed the up and down action of his hand, and I licked my lips as I spied the wetness at the tip.

_I wanted to taste him._

I reached over, batting his hands out of the way and lowered my mouth towards his lap.

"You don't have to do . . ." Edward began, his voice trailing off as my lips closed around the head of his cock, "that . . . oh, fuck, Jasper." I swirled my tongue and sucked hard, feeling an enormous sense of pride as his head slammed back against the seat and he came. I coughed a little as it shot down the back of my throat, but thankfully managed to swallow it all. I wouldn't want to have to explain that sort of mess to Edward's parents.

_Oh shit, Edward's parents!_

We were on the way to see his fucking parents and we had just got each other off in his car on a public highway. I shot up, almost head-butting Edward in the process, and slumped back in my seat, my head in my hands. "What the fuck will your parents think about _this?_" I groan, waving my hand between the two of us.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on _telling_them about this." I heard his soft laughter beside me and lifted my head to glare at him.

"It's not fucking funny," I groaned, beyond mortified about facing his parents now. "They'll just know, Edward. Parents always fucking do!" I hastily fastened my pants and fixed my shirt.

He reached up and stroked my cheek, leaning in to plant a firm kiss on my lips. I resisted for all of one second before opening up and kissing him back. "Relax, Jasper," he mumbled against my mouth. "They won't suspect a thing. Trust me."

He threw me a pack of mints, which I gratefully caught, grumbling under my breath, but trying very hard to believe him as he just grinned and started the car. We spent the remainder of the journey chatting about Edward's family as he made me laugh with stories about his childhood.

-oxo-

We eventually pulled up outside his parent's house and my mouth fell open in awe. Fuck me - it was a huge fucking house.

Edward nudged me with his elbow when he saw I wasn't moving. "Come on, Jasper," he said, opening his car door. "I bet they can't wait to meet you." I hesitated for a second, scanning down my body for any telltale signs of what we'd been up to. "You're fine, c'mon."

I sighed, but opened the door and got out.

Edward's mom had already flung open the front door and was hurrying down the steps, slowing her pace as she reached us. "Edward," she greeted him warmly, wrapping her arms around his waist before turning to me and doing the same. "You must be Jasper." She stepped back smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally have you here. Edward's told me so much about you, and I've been dying to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs Cullen," I replied, smirking as his mom blushed and I caught Edward rolling his eyes.

"Call me Esme, please," she said, smiling widely. "Come and meet Carlisle. I left him hard at work in the kitchen."

We followed her back towards the house and she paused for a second at the door, looking between the two of us curiously. "I expected you boys half an hour ago." She eyed Edward knowingly. "Did you have a blow-out . . . or something?"

My eyes widened, my cheeks flamed and I nearly tripped over my own feet.

_I fucking knew it. _

"No, mom, the car's fine," Edward replied smoothly, reaching out a hand to steady me. "We were just running a little late."

"Mmhmm . . ." she grinned, and actually winked at me before disappearing inside.

I turned to glare at Edward, punching him in the arm when he just laughed at me. "It'll be fine, I promise. She's just teasing." He pulled on my hand, tugging me through the door. "Trust me."

"That's what you said before," I muttered under my breath, reluctantly following him in.

_Well, this should be interesting._

-oxo-

**a.n So, lunch with Carlisle and Esme up next. That should be fun, right?**


	13. Lunch

**a/n Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! It seems everyone is looking forward to lunch with Esme, lol. Huge thanks and drunken smooshes to my lovely girls - TwiWeasel for pre-reading this at short notice and Fr333bird for pre-reading/beta'ing and general hand-holding. **

**Disclaimer :SM owns everything Twilight related blah, blah, blah...*yawns***

_Previously..._

"_No, Mom, the car's fine," Edward replied smoothly, reaching out a hand to steady me. "We were just running a little late."_

"_Mmhmm . . ." she grinned, and actually winked at me before disappearing inside._

_I turned to glare at Edward, punching him in the arm when he just laughed at me. "It'll be fine, I promise. She's just teasing." He pulled on my hand, tugging me through the door. "Trust me."_

"_That's what you said before," I muttered under my breath, reluctantly following him in._

Well, this should be interesting.

**Lunch**

**JPOV**

"Look who finally arrived," Esme said, as she led us into the kitchen. She walked over to a man who I presumed was Edward's father and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle, this is Jasper, Edward's boyfriend." She turned to me, beaming.

Carlisle stopped chopping and looked up with a wide smile.

Wow. Edward's dad was hot.

_Oh ,God_. I really didn't need to be thinking that as I was being introduced to the man. I felt a rush of embarrassment and prayed that it didn't fucking show on my face.

"Pleased to meet you Jasper," Carlisle said, smiling. He stepped away from the counter, offering me his hand after giving it a quick wipe first.

"You too, sir," I replied, shaking his hand and feeling more at ease.

"Carlisle please," he said grinning. "I'm not _that_ old yet."

"Hey, Dad." Edward walked over and gave his dad a hug. Seeing the two of them together was a sight to behold. Esme cleared her throat in a rather loud manner and I realized belatedly that I was staring. I snapped my eyes over to look at her, knowing from her smug expression that she'd caught me ogling her son _and_ her husband. I stared at her for a second longer, hoping that just for once the floor would actually open up and swallow me.

"Would you boys like a drink?" Esme asked, still smirking at me.

I nodded enthusiastically as my mouth felt dry all of a sudden. Esme handed us both a soda and I sipped it gratefully, the ice cold liquid soothing my parched throat.

"You're later than we were expecting, son," Carlisle began, going back to slicing the tomato he'd been holding on to. "Did something come up?"

I choked on my drink, cheeks flaming as I heard Esme sniggering over by the sink. Although Carlisle had his head down, concentrating on chopping, I could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he held back a smile.

"Edward said they set off later than planned." Esme helpfully supplied as she finished washing her hands, turning to wipe them on a tea towel.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Edward and I had the sudden urge to hide. "Well, I'm glad you both came, anyway."

_Oh my God._ Edward's dad was just as bad! It was innuendo central.

"Dad," Edward said, putting down his cup. "Stop it, you're embarrassing Jasper." His voice was full of laughter so I glared at him over my glass.

"Sorry," Carlisle said, his wide grin making him look anything but.

"Look," Esme said, coming over and shooing Edward and me back through the kitchen door. "Lunch won't be ready for another fifteen minutes, so why don't you give Jasper a quick tour of the house."

"Yeah, ok," Edward agreed, reaching for my hand. "C'mon, Jasper."

"I'm sure he'd love to see your bedroom," Esme added slyly, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

I turned an accusing eye on Edward. "You could have warned me about your parents."

"I'm sorry, she just can't help herself," Edward replied, laughing and tugging me toward the stairs.

"Your Dad is just as bad." I added, because it was true. They were like a double act.

"You should be pleased," Edward said, looking back over his shoulder as we climbed the stairs. "It means they like you."

I snorted a little.

"I'm serious. They never tease Rose's boyfriends like that, because they're all such idiots."

We stopped in front of what I assumed to be his bedroom, judging by the wicked gleam in his eye. "This is my room," he said, sweeping his heated gaze over me and opening the door.

I swallowed thickly and followed him inside, trying not to think dirty thoughts while his parents were downstairs. A feat which was made a whole lot harder by Edward jumping on his bed and lounging back on his elbows, legs slightly parted revealing a growing bulge in his jeans.

I avoided looking over at him, choosing instead to walk around and take a good look at his old bedroom. It was huge, painted white with deep blue curtains and matching bedding. He had a comfortable arm chair in the corner, next to a large chest of drawers and I what I assumed was his closet. There were photos placed all around the room, and I moved closer to have a look at the ones by his desk.

I smiled at the ones where he was obviously a lot younger, laughing and looking incredibly happy with his mom, dad and a lovely little blonde haired girl who must be his sister. "Is this Rose?" I asked, pointing to one of the frames.

He hopped up off the bed and wandered over to stand behind me, resting his hands gently on my hips as he looked over my shoulder at the picture. "Yeah," he replied, resting his chin on my shoulder. "That was taken here, out in the back yard."

"You don't really look like each other do you?" Rose looked more like her dad, with her matching hair and eyes.

"No," he laughed. "Not at all."

I moved around the room looking at all his other photos, mostly family with a few from school and college mixed in. There were more than a few with Edward where he had his arm wrapped around girls, and I got an uneasy feeling deep in my belly when I looked at them.

"So, um..." I faltered, not knowing if I should ask or not.

"Yes?"

"When did you last...I mean, who was your..." _Shit! _I really was fucking useless. I could already picture Alice rolling her eyes when I told her about this. I pointed at the photos of Edward wrapped tightly round a petite brunette in the vain hope that he'd know what I meant.

"Are you trying to ask me when I last had a girlfriend?" he said, smirking at me.

"Um...yeah."

He sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face and moved back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge facing me. He'd lost the dirty, mischievous look from moments earlier and I was beginning to wish I'd never asked.

"My last girlfriend was about eighteen months ago, her name was Heidi," he began and I didn't miss the slight grimace as he said her name.

"What happened?"

"Well," he said, lying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "To cut a long story short, she didn't know I was bi and when a guy made a pass at me, she freaked a little because I wasn't '_offended enough'_ by it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I told her about liking men too, she made a bit of a scene in the bar and then walked out and I didn't hear from her again."

He rested his arms over his face, looking nothing like the happy, smiling Edward that I'd arrived with and I wanted to kick myself for ever bringing it up. I walked over to the bed, determined to take his mind off his ex-girlfriend and her shitty fucking behavior. Feeling emboldened by the need to take that sad look off his face, I climbed up onto the bed and straddled his lap with a hand either side of his head.

He lifted one arm to look at me, green eyes curious as they took in my position. "I don't think we have time for sex, Jasper," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Even though I'd like nothing better than to fuck you right here on my old bed."

"That's not..." I started to protest, because I hadn't thought any further than getting him to smile, and I definitely hadn't been thinking about sex, especially not with his parents in the house. "I wasn't suggesting that."

"Oh, really?" he asked, moving his hands to grip my thighs and shifting slightly underneath me. I could feel him, hot and hard through my jeans and although I hadn't been thinking about sex when I originally climbed onto Edwards lap, I was now.

The urge to grind against him was too much to ignore and I bit my lip to stifle a moan as I pressed against the length of his cock. I should stop. I should _really_ fucking stop, but it felt so good and before I realized I'd even moved, my hands were in his hair pulling him up for a kiss.

I held him firmly against me, quickly forgetting where we were and why I'd thought this was such a bad idea. His hands tightened on my thighs, pulling me roughly against him and with a jolt I realized I wasn't far off coming in my pants, at his parents' house, with them downstairs making lunch.

I broke the kiss and almost leapt off his lap, stumbling a little at the sudden movement. "Fuck, sorry," I muttered, trying to get my breathing under control. "I was...close."

"Yeah, me too," Edward replied, lazily palming his cock through his not-so-loose-anymore jeans. He propped himself up on his elbows, grinning as he watched me fuss with my clothes.

"What?" I asked, attempting to tuck my shirt back in and wrestle my erection into a less noticeable position.

"Well, if I look half as bad as you, and judging by the way you had your hands wedged in my hair, I'm sure I do; then it will be pretty fucking obvious what we've been up to." His grin widened as realization dawned on my face.

"Oh, shit."

"My parents are gonna be unbearable."

As if she'd been listening, Esme chose that moment to call up and tell us that lunch was ready. Edward got up off the bed, making no attempt whatsoever to straighten his clothing or his hair and laughed out loud at the look of horror on my face. "There's no point trying to hide it Jasper," he said, pausing at the door and still laughing. "Parents always know."

I glared at him and punched him on the arm for using my own words from earlier. "It's not fucking funny," I hissed as I followed him out the door and down the stairs to my doom. He just laughed even more, jumping out of my way as I tried to kick him.

Thankfully, lunch wasn't as bad as I'd feared. After the initial teasing about only getting as far as seeing Edward's room, the conversation flowed nicely and I found myself relaxing and having a good time with Edward's parents. They were clearly proud of their children; it showed in the way they talked about them and the easy way in which they accepted Edward's sexuality.

They told me stories about Edward as a child; ones that he'd neglected to tell me on the way here, for obvious reasons it turned out. It was a change to see Edward blushing in embarrassment for once.

When it was time to leave, Esme hugged me tight; whispering what a pleasure it was to meet me, how happy Edward had been since he'd met me, and how she expected to be seeing a lot more of me in the future.

"Drive carefully," Esme said as she hugged her son. "And call me when you get home."

"Yes, Mom," he replied, giving her a kiss and heading out to the car.

-oxo-

The ride home was uneventful and took understandably less time than the journey there.

"What time does your shift start?" I asked, as Edward parked outside my building.

"Not 'til ten," he answered and glanced over to the clock. I followed his gaze, noting with interest that it was only five-thirty. _Plenty of time. _"Why?" he asked, the familiar smirk appearing as his thoughts obviously mirrored mine. "What did you have planned?"

"Oh, nothing much." I replied trying not to laugh as his expression faltered slightly. "I thought you could probably do with a nap before work." I reached for the door handle, pausing before pulling it open. "Old man."

We didn't talk about our respective ages much, I wasn't bothered in the slightest that he was nearly five years older than me, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease him about it. His face darkened, eyes turning predatory and I hurried to open the door before he could retaliate.

Edward may have been older than me, but he was much faster. And he was on me, hands fisted in my jacket and pulling me back toward him before I even had the door half way open. I vaguely heard it close again as he tugged me closer still until we were nose to nose.

"I'm not that much _older _than you_, Jasper," _he whispered, hot breath washing over my lips and making me shiver. "In fact, "he continued, rubbing his nose along the edge of my jaw. "I'd be more than willing to show you just how '_not tired_' I am at this moment."

My breath caught and for a second I forgot where we were. He moved down to my neck, licking and nibbling as he went.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm..." I tilted my head to the side, sighing as he took the invitation and kissed me some more.

"Let's go inside," he mumbled between kisses. "Then I can impress you with my stamina," he added, pausing to look up and grin at me. "For a man of my age."

I nodded, smiling back and it took us less than two minutes to get out of the car and race up the stairs to my apartment. I fumbled with the keys, Edward not helping matters by kissing my neck and pulling my hips back toward him. Feeling the hard outline of his cock pressed firmly against my ass was doing nothing for my dexterity.

"Hurry up," he murmured, nuzzling against my skin. "I want to get inside." His voice was low and dirty and I wondered if he was referring to the door or _me_. I almost dropped the keys as I thought about the latter option, and judging by the soft laughter tickling my skin, that was exactly what he'd meant.

"You're not helping, you know," I grumbled, finally getting the key in the lock and pushing the door open. We stumbled across the threshold, Edward kicking the door shut behind us. He kept a tight hold of my hips, fingertips stretching out across the front of my jeans to tease me through the material. I groaned loudly, my head falling back on to his shoulder.

I felt his teeth skim over my skin with just enough pressure to make my body shudder at the touch.

"I want you," he breathed, slipping a hand fully over the prominent bulge in my jeans and rubbing none-too-gently.

"I want you too," I replied and felt his lips curve up into a smile.

"So I see."

His thumb traced over the head of my cock and I thrust forward, wanting more and needing it right-the-fuck now. My bedroom seemed much too far away all of sudden and without really thinking about what I was doing, I reached for my jeans and undid the top button.

Edward stopped his kissing, his hand sliding over mine. "Here?" he asked, his obvious excitement at the prospect making me all the more determined.

"Yes, here," I replied, batting his hand out the way and pulling down my zip. It took him less than a second to register my answer and then he was spinning me around and shoving me against the wall. I toed off my shoes, just about managing to slide my jeans and boxers down and kick them off one leg before Edward was reaching out and wrapping his hand round me.

"Oh, fuck," I cursed as he fell to his knees and took me in his mouth. It was hot and wet, and the lack of any warning had me close to the edge in an embarrassingly short time. "Edward...stop..." I begged, gently tugging on his hair. "…too close..."

He pulled back, and although I really didn't want to come just yet, the sudden loss of warmth made me want to thrust right back into his mouth. Standing up, his eyes on mine the whole time, Edward grabbed his own jeans and deftly undid the buttons so that they slid down to his thighs. I reached out and helped him with his underwear, unable to resist running my fingers over the velvety skin of his dick. It twitched in my hand and I grinned, pleased to see it wasn't just me that was close. He moved in for a kiss, taking hold of me again as his lips met mine, tongue swiping cross my bottom lip as he started to stroke my cock.

"I want to fuck you...but I'm not...gonna last," he whispered between kisses, his hand tightening around me.

"Oh, God," I cried as he worked up and down my shaft, smearing the wetness over the head with his thumb. "Me...neither." I tried to keep up with him, to match his pace, but his hand felt too fucking good and I lost concentration, my hand stopping altogether until it was just loosely wrapped around him.

He gently removed my fingers, replacing them with his own so that he now held us both. I gasped as we rubbed against each other, the delicious friction suddenly too much and I was coming, covering his hand and my stomach with hot, sticky cum.

"Fuck." Edward hissed, before his whole body shuddered in release and he slumped against me.

We stayed like that for a few moments, Edward breathing deeply against my shoulder.

"Where's this stamina you were threatening to show me?" I teased after a while, smiling lazily as heard him huff in response.

He lifted his head and shifted back a little, looking down at the mess we'd just made. "I'm nowhere near done with you. But," he said, gesturing between us, "looks like we could do with a shower." He traced the tip of his finger along the length of my rapidly softening cock, causing it to twitch with renewed interest. "Come on."

He pulled up his jeans but didn't bother fastening them and I quickly kicked mine off before taking his hand and letting him lead me to the bathroom.

-oxo-

Two hours later Edward had to leave to get ready for his shift, after successfully proving that there was absolutely nothing to worry about where his stamina was concerned. If anything I'd started to worry about mine.

We'd had a rather lengthy shower, making sure that we were as clean as humanly possible. He may have used his tongue and fingers for those hard to reach places, making me come hard and fast against the shower wall. I might have then sucked his cock just to make sure we hadn't missed anything.

After all that, I was worn out and in need of sleep. I had no idea how Edward was going to get through a twelve hour shift, but he assured me that he felt fine, looking all smug when I yawned twice in quick succession.

"Looks like you could do with a nap, Jasper," he said, grinning as he opened the door. "Did I wear you out?"

"Fuck off and go to work," I muttered, smiling as I said it. "But feel free to wear me out like that any time."

"It'll be my pleasure," he replied, leaning in for one last kiss before promising to call me after his shift and closing the door behind him.

I yawned again and decided that maybe I would have a quick nap. I crawled into bed, thinking what a fucking awesome day it had been. It had been lovely, if a little embarrassing, to meet Edward's parents and I was looking forward to introducing him to mine. I drifted off to sleep, idly wondering if Edward would be able to come and meet them next weekend. My parents were going to love him.


	14. Missed You

**a/n Firstly, I need to apologise for my epic review-reply fail and for taking **_**so**_** long with this chapter. Let's just say I had laptop issues for about 3 weeks (mine broke and the insurance took forever to replace it), but now I have a nice shiny new one so I will be **_**all over**_** those replies! Please don't ever stop reviewing – they make me grin like an idiot all day!**

**Thank you to my lovely pre-readers TwiWeasel and Fr333bird, who are always on hand to**** fix certain *ahem* scenes. Also I need to give a big squishy hug to my wonderful beta GemmaH who beta'd this chapter using her phone and a pen & paper, lol. **

**Disclaimer – I still don't own this…*sighs***

**So, I've clearly rambled on long enough. Here you go….**

**Missed You**

_Previously..._

"_Looks like you could do with a nap, Jasper," __he_ _said_, _grinning__ as he opened the door. "Did I wear you out?"_

"_Fuck off and go to work," I muttered, smiling as I said it. "But feel free to wear me out like that any time."_

"_It'll be my pleasure," he replied, leaning in for one last kiss before promising to call me after his shift and closing the door behind him._

_I yawned again and decided that maybe I would have a quick nap. I crawled into bed, thinking what a fucking awesome day it had been. It had been lovely, if a little embarrassing, to meet Edward's parents and I was looking forward to introducing him to mine. I drifted off to sleep, idly wondering if Edward would be able to go next weekend. My parents were going to love him._

**JPOV**

For once I was awake well before my alarm, which wasn't all that surprising considering how early I'd gone to bed. Obviously my _nap_ turned into a full nine hours' worth of sleep. I felt great though, stretching out my arms and enjoying the slight ache in my muscles from the previous night's activities. I smiled at the thought of Edward. It was already seven o'clock; he only had another three hours of his shift to work.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone, checking to see if he'd texted me. Sure enough there were two messages waiting, and I quickly unlocked my phone, eager to see what he had to say. The first one had been sent last night, about an hour or so into his shift.

**Edward Cullen **_**yesterday**_

_Just wanted to say goodnight. _

_Would much rather be there with you - night shift sucks. E x_

Shit! I felt a small twinge of guilt about missing his text, not that I could help being asleep, but I still felt bad. I clicked on the next message and laughed out loud as I read it.

**Edward Cullen**_** 6.58 am**_

_I take it from your lack of response that you needed more than a nap last night! Who's the one lacking stamina now? Hmm? Maybe I should prescribe you vitamins? E x._

Judging from the timestamp he'd only just sent it, maybe that was what had woken me up? I hit reply and typed out a response, smiling as I imagined his face.

_I had a tiring day yesterday - the trauma of meeting your family obv took it out of me. Nothing else. My stamina is fine, thnx. J x_

I placed my phone back on the table and stretched once more before finally getting up. I wanted to phone my mom before going into work, to ask her about this coming weekend. Pete's welcome home party was in less than two weeks and I really wanted to take Edward home to meet my parents before then. With any luck he'd be able to get time off this weekend and I could take him home with me.

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, I'd only told my parents about Edward two days ago and I'd already met his parents. But now that we'd taken that step, I was eager for all of my family and friends to know about us, and that meant introducing Edward to _my_ parents as soon as possible.

I took a quick shower, poured myself a coffee -not as good as the ones I made at work, but I couldn't function this early without caffeine- and sat down on the sofa to call my mom. Of course she was thrilled at the prospect of meeting Edward, if the barely contained squeal was anything to go by. I promised to let her know for sure if he'd be able to make it as soon as I'd talked to him. She also asked me to check that Alice was still coming to the party and to let her know she was welcome to stay in the guest room. It'd been a while since Alice had been back to Forks - her parents no longer lived there- and I knew my mom missed her almost as much as she missed me.

I grabbed a quick slice of toast and set off for work. With any luck Alice would be early too and we'd have chance to catch up.

-oxo-

"How did it go then?" Alice asked, the minute I stepped through the door. We had about half an hour before the start of our shift and I grinned as she dragged me over to our usual corner table - coffee and a muffin already waiting for me.

"Mmm...love you, Al," I mumbled around a mouth full of blueberry muffin, washing it down with a swallow of coffee.

"Coffee and cake and you're anyone's!" she laughed, throwing her napkin at me. "So, how did it go?" she asked again, almost bouncing in her seat. "C'mon, Jasper. Put me out of my misery," she laughed.

"Well," I started, unsure how to describe Edward's parents. "They were great. A whole lot inappropriate, but really nice."

"Inappropriate, how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, knowing it would be easier just to tell her about lunch rather than try and explain. I replayed it all, virtually word for word, and by the end Alice was laughing so hard she had to wipe away tears. I grinned at her as she swiped at her cheeks, it sounded a lot funnier now that I was telling someone else and not actually having to experience it.

"Oh my God, Jasper," she said after catching her breath. They sound just wonderful; I wish I could have been there!" I shuddered a little at the thought of Esme and Alice together. "You have to let me meet them!" she gushed, glancing at the clock on the wall and gathering up our empty cups and muffin wrappers.

"Yeah, maybe," I hedged, not wanting to think about that scenario so early in the morning. "Shall we?" I asked gesturing to the _Staff Only_ door.

I followed her into the back and put on my apron for the start of our shift, smile still firmly in place as I realized that Edward would be in soon.

-oxo-

"Jasper!" Alice whined behind me, bumping me with her hip. "Please stop clock watching, we've only been on shift for an hour, you're going to make the day drag."

"Sorry," I replied shrugging. Edward should've finished at the hospital by now, and would hopefully be here soon. I couldn't help it if I was excited to see him.

As if on cue, the door opened and a very tired, but still incredibly hot looking, Edward walked through, smiling as he looked up and saw me. "Hey," he said, coming up to the counter.

"Usual?" I asked, smiling widely as he licked his lips and nodded quickly at the mention of coffee.

"I should've known!" Alice muttered behind me and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Morning Edward."

"Alice."

"Why don't you go clean those tables over in the corner," she said, winking at me and shooing me out from behind the counter. "I can handle things while we're not too busy."

I whispered my thanks, picked up Edward's coffee and led him over to a table.

"Are you sure this is ok?" He asked, yawning hugely. "Don't want to get you into trouble."

"You won't. I can only have about ten minutes, though." To be honest, it didn't look like Edward would last much longer than ten minutes, his eyes kept trying to close and he'd yawned at least twice more since they'd sat down. "Looks like you need to get to bed soon, anyway."

"Yeah," he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I am pretty tired."

"Drink your coffee," I urged, sliding it towards him. "I just want to ask you about something, then you can get out of here."

He smiled his thanks, grasping at the hot coffee and taking a large gulp. "Shoot."

"Do you want to come home with me this weekend and meet my parents?" I asked quickly, not wanting to keep him too long since he really did look shattered. "My mom's dying to meet you and the party's coming up, so..." I left the sentence unfinished, hoping I wouldn't have to explain further.

"Yes, Jasper." He grinned at me, reaching out to hold my hand. "I'd love to go home with you. I'll probably need to work some extra shifts to get the weekend off, but it should be ok."

"Great." I said, smiling and standing up. "I'll let my mom know. Now go home and get some sleep." I tugged on his hand and pulled him up with me. "Love you." I whispered, leaning in for a soft, but relatively chaste kiss and then pushed him out of the shop.

I watched him for a couple of seconds more, before returning to help Alice behind the counter.

She was smiling at me, a huge excited smile, and when I got within arm's length she pulled me into a tight hug.

""What's this for?" I mumbled into the top of her head, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a squeeze in return.

"Oh, Jasper!" she gushed and I was almost sure I heard her sniffle. "You just kissed Edward in the middle of the shop and didn't even bat an eye! You look so happy."

"Yeah, I am happy." I gently extricated myself from her grasp, tickling her for good measure and making her squeal. I told her about taking Edward home so he could meet my mom and dad before Pete's party and she agreed that it was a great idea and that they were going to love him.

"About the party," I began, taking the opportunity while there was a lull in customers. "You're coming, right? Mom says you're welcome to use the guest room."

"Yes, of course. It'll be lovely to see everyone, and tell your mom thanks - the guest room will be perfect."

The rest of our shift passed uneventfully, and I was more than ready to leave when six o'clock finally arrived. I said goodbye to Alice and headed home, looking forward to calling Edward since he should be awake by the time I got back to my apartment.

-oxo-

Unfortunately Edward had to work two double shifts in order to get the weekend off, so I wouldn't get to see him again until Friday night, which sucked. We spoke frequently on the days in between and our texts were getting increasingly dirtier as the week wore on. By the time Friday night came round I was almost desperate to see him, and my shift at the coffee shop seemed never-ending.

At ten to six, Alice said she couldn't bear it any longer and virtually threw me out, giving me a kiss and wishing me luck for the weekend. Since I was staying the night at Edward's -so we could get any early-ish start in the morning- I rushed home, showered, hurriedly packed a bag and was outside his apartment by seven fifteen.

-oxo-

**EPOV**

My alarm went off at three o'clock, far too soon for my liking but I threw the covers off anyway and stretched to try and wake myself up a bit. I'd only gone to bed at ten thirty that morning, but didn't want to stay in bed too long and risk having trouble sleeping later tonight. Coming off night shift was always a pain in the ass, but something that I'd had to get used to fairly quickly in this line of work.

After a long, hot shower I felt slightly more human and padded into the kitchen to make some coffee and have a snack. Jasper was coming over later and I couldn't fucking wait, it seemed like ages since I'd seen him. My shifts hadn't coincided with his so I'd even missed him at the coffee shop. I guess it would all be worth it since we now got to spend the whole weekend together.

I was really looking forward to meeting Jasper's parents, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Unlike my parents, who'd had a while to get used to the idea of my sexual orientation, Jasper's parents had only found out six days ago that their son liked men. I wasn't sure how they would react to being introduced to his boyfriend only a week later.

I spent the rest of the afternoon tidying my apartment and catching up on laundry - a week of double shifts tended to leave my apartment in a bit of a mess. By the time I heard the familiar sound announcing Jasper's arrival, I was halfway through preparing dinner. I buzzed him through the main door of my building, added the final ingredients and gave the sauce a stir before going to let him in to the apartment. It'd been a long fucking week and I was more than a little eager to see him.

I opened the door to Jasper's surprised face, poised with his fist raised and ready to knock.

"Hey," I said, grinning and pulling him inside. As the door closed behind him, I reached up to cup his jaw, bringing him in for a long, lingering kiss. I slid the tip of my tongue teasingly across his bottom lip before drawing back to look at him. "Missed you."

"Yeah," he replied, a little breathless but with a huge smile on his face. "I got that."

"Come on." I took his hand and tugged him towards the kitchen. "Dinner's nearly ready." He dropped his bag in the hall and followed me, fingers clasped tightly in mine and I felt totally relaxed for what seemed like the first time since Monday.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, peering into the pot as I stirred it again. "Mmm...smells delicious." I spooned a little out for him to taste, making him roll his eyes when I blew on it first.

"Wouldn't want you to burn your tongue," I replied, looking him in the eye and smirking. "I have plans for it later." His eyes grew wide and darkened slightly and his mouth fell open. _Perfect_. I slipped the spoon into his mouth and watched as he tasted the sauce. He closed his eyes, and moaned, licking his lips in such a filthy manner that I nearly dropped the spoon.

"It's good," he whispered, eyes opening and looking at me with intent. "Can't wait to taste it all, later.

"Um...yeah," I answered, not really paying attention, my mind still focused on the thought of Jasper's mouth and tongue and what I'd like him to do with them. I swallowed and shook my head a little to clear the haze that Jasper's erotic sauce-tasting had caused. _When the fuck did he get so confident?_ I loved this side of him, which seemed to be coming out more and more, and, from the way my jeans were now clinging to me, it was beginning to show. "Take a seat," I said, gesturing over to the table. "It's about done."

I dished out the pasta and sauce, and poured us each a glass of red wine, taking a rather large gulp as I sat down. "So," I began, between mouthfuls of food. "Tell me about your week."

Although we'd talked and texted throughout the week, it had only been rushed conversations and dirty texts, not that I was complaining about that at all, but we hadn't really had the chance to talk properly. For the next half an hour, we sat and ate as Jasper filled me in, animatedly at some points, about what he'd been up to since I'd seen him last.

He explained that his mom was expecting us for lunch tomorrow, but assured me that although she was ridiculously excited about meeting me, it wouldn't be anything like the lunch we had with _my_ parents. His voice sounded a little off as he said the last bit, so I reached out and held his hand, squeezing his fingers as I spoke.

"Are you ok?" I asked, smoothing my thumb across the back of his hand. "If you think it's too soon to go see them, it's okay, Jasper. We can wait."

"It's just...I mean.._.fuck_." He put his spoon down and rubbed his hand over his eyes, before looking back up at me. "It's not too soon for me, Edward. I can't wait to introduce you to my parents." My chest tightened as he reached out and took my hand again, holding it firmly. "It's just...I know my mom will be ok - I mean...God, she's been phoning me every day to make sure we're still coming- but I'm a bit worried about my dad."

He looked down at our joined hands and sighed. "I know he loves me, and just wants me to be happy, but..." he eyes met mine again. "He's worried about our future, how people will treat us. I'm not entirely sure how he's going to take meeting my _boyfriend_."

"It'll be ok, Jasper," I said, wanting to reassure him. "Whatever happens with your dad, we can deal with it, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed, sitting up straighter and finishing off his wine. "He's my dad, it'll be fine." I smiled at him, earning a small, but honest smile in return.

I stood to clear the table, "Why don't you pour us another glass," I said, motioning to the open bottle on the side. I continued to rinse the dishes and stack them in the dishwasher as Jasper grabbed our glasses and got up to get us a refill.

"Here you go," Jasper said, moving towards me with my glass full of red wine just as I was standing up from stacking the last plate. As I spun round, I caught Jasper's outstretched hand with my arm and watched helplessly as the glass tipped back and emptied its contents all down Jasper's front.

"Fuck!"

"Shit! Sorry!"

I grabbed a tea towel off the sink and attempted to mop up the wine that was now covering most of his t-shirt and his throat. "You better take it off; I'll soak it before it stains." He quickly whipped it off over his head, grumbling as the wet material clung to his face.

I stared unabashedly, unable to look away from the sight of Jasper's naked torso. Monday night had been a _long, long_ time ago. I took his ruined shirt out of his hands and tossed it into the sink, adding white wine to the bowl to get the stain out. "Mom's method," I added when Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"So," I said, turning back to him. "Do you have a spare shirt or do you want to..." I trailed off as I noticed that some of the red wine was still on Jasper's throat and was steadily making its way down his chest. "Never mind." I added quietly, stepping towards him and backing him up against the fridge.

"Shit, that's cold," he hissed as his skin touched the cool metal.

"Mhmm..." I hummed in agreement, leaning forward to lick at the drops on his skin. He tasted like wine and I sucked a little harder, soothing the action with my tongue. His head dropped back against the fridge, encouraging me to carry on. "Fuck, I really missed you this week." I said, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. I rested my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes and just breathing in his familiar scent.

"Missed you too," he replied rolling his hips. I felt his growing hardness pushing into my stomach and I smiled as he did it again; seemed it had been a long week for him too.

I licked my way down his chest, lapping at the wine where it had started to dry until I was on my knees in front of him. I ran my tongue along the top of his jeans, undoing the button and sliding them down his thighs.

"Edward..." Jasper moaned, carding his fingers through my hair. I loved it when he did that and I pushed into his touch, encouraging him.

"Yes..." I whispered, nuzzling against his stomach. "...like that."

His fingers tightened their hold, gently urging me further down. I glanced up at him - laughing softly as I realised he probably didn't even know he'd done it - head still rested back against the fridge, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. When I ran my hand over his underwear, he bit his lip, pushing against my hand and moaning as I wrapped my hand around his length.

"_Please..."_

He shifted further forward, his whispered plea going straight to my cock. I ached to have him in my mouth again, to taste him and remind him of what we had together. I wanted to show him that I loved him and, no matter what happened outside of our relationship, we always had this.

With teasing hands I slowly peeled his boxers down, lifting them over his dick and sliding them down to where his jeans were bunched around his thighs. I stroked him with one hand, trailed hot wet kisses along his inner thigh and cupped his ass, letting my fingertips slip between his cheeks. He shuddered under my touch, hands fisting my hair almost painfully now and tugging me closer to his cock.

I let him guide me, flicking my tongue out to lick at the head and capture the wetness gathering there.

"Oh God," he whispered as I opened my mouth and took him deep into the back of my throat. "Fuck...fuck..." he cried, legs trembling a little as I pulled off and then slowly sucked him back down. He bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper and it was so fucking hot the way he held my head in place, thrusting gently, with his hands wedged firmly in my hair.

Jasper was close, I felt his stomach muscles tense and his breathing sped up until he was almost gasping for air. I sucked him harder, faster, wanting to send him over the edge. With both my hands on his hips I coaxed him forward, needing him to just fuck my mouth and come. Two more thrusts of his hips and he was cursing and shooting his release into the back of my throat I swallowed it down, keeping him in my mouth until he pushed at me to let him go.

My knees were starting to ache from being on the floor for so long and I was painfully hard. I sat back onto my ass, leaning back on one hand and trying to adjust myself with the other. Not that it helped much, my jeans were now uncomfortably tight and I was forced to undo them to ease some of the pressure.

"Here...let me," Jasper said, lowering himself to the floor and crawling over me. I leant back fully, watching as he reached for my waistband and tugged my jeans low enough to get to me. "I love that you go commando," he whispered, reverently.

"Saves ti-.._.Oh fuck_..."

Before I could finish speaking he'd dropped his head and wrapped his lips around the head of my cock. I was so near the edge already and the feel of Jasper's hot, wet mouth sliding up and down had me _right there_. I struggled to hold back, not wanting it to end but couldn't stop the waves of pleasure already curling around my spine and spreading throughout my body. I bit my lip, desperately trying to think of something,_ anything_, to prolong it. But it just felt too good. A few more moments and the firm strokes of Jasper's tongue had me coming, hot and hard and mumbling his name.

We collapsed in an exhausted heap on my kitchen floor, Jasper half lying across my chest as I struggled to get my breath back.

"So," I said, wrapping my arms around his back. "That's dessert taken care of. Coffee?"

-oxo—

**a/n As usual I will be glued to my email, waiting to see what you thought of it **


	15. Meet the Parents II

**a/n I need to say a big thank you to TwiWeasel and Fr333bird for holding my hand with this chapter when I struggled to get bits of it right. And special thanks to sue273 for stepping in at the last minute to beta this. **

**I think we're nearing the end for these two boys, I reckon only one more chapter then an epi, we'll see.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own these two.**

**Meet the Parents II**

Previously...

_We collapsed in an exhausted heap on my kitchen floor, Jasper half-lying across my chest as I struggled to get my breath back._

"_So," I said, wrapping my arms around his back. "That's dessert taken care of. Coffee?"_

**JPOV**

Yet again, I find myself in Edward's car going to meet parents for lunch. Except this time, they're my parents but I'm still just as nervous as before. I want them to accept Edward as my boyfriend and for everything to be okay, no awkwardness or anything. I know it's a lot to ask, since this is all so new for my parents, but I can still hope.

"Hey?" Edward nudges my knee. "Are you okay? You look even more nervous than when we went to my Mom and Dad's, if that's even possible," he added, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine really." Edward glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow at my blatant lie. "Fine - I'm worried about their reaction to seeing us together."

I was relieved when he didn't tell me that everything would be fine, because honestly we really had no idea what would happen. Instead, he just gave my knee a squeeze and carried on driving.

About ten minutes later, and I was still lost in thought, chewing my bottom lip and thinking of all the possible ways this could go.

"You know," Edward began, reaching over and sliding his hand along my thigh. "I seem to remember curing your nervousness quite effectively last time."

"What?" I asked distractedly. His hand had reached the top of my leg and my mind took a minute to catch up to what he was saying.

"Surely you've not forgotten our journey to my parents' house already?" he asked, sliding his fingers inward until they rubbed lightly over my crotch.

"No..." I replied, remembering in vivid detail what we'd done.

"Well..." Edward's hand pressed down a little harder. "If you're nervous, I could always…"

"No! No way." I slapped his hand away, and shifted in my seat, trying to rearrange my jeans and the unwanted erection Edward had caused. "We are not doing _that_ on the way to my parents. I wouldn't be able to look them in the face - just no."

"Okay, okay," Edward said, laughing at my outburst. "Just try and relax though, yeah?" He put his hand back on my leg, but wisely left it on my knee this time.

"I'll try."

I decided not to think about it any further - it's not as if I could do anything about it after all - and we spent the rest of the journey chatting about Peter and his upcoming party, and somehow got onto the topic of my college courses. Edward wanted to know what I planned to do next year when I finished. When I said I didn't really have a plan yet, he gave me a lecture about needing to give it some serious thought because it would come round soon enough.

"For God's sake, Edward," I said, crossing my arms and huffing a little. "You sound just like my dad."

"I'm just thinking about your future, Jasper. It's important to have a plan."

"Yeah, okay," I conceded a little grumpily, because he really did sound like my dad and I didn't need that in my head. "But can we talk about it later. I've got enough to think about at the moment." I gave him a pointed look. I really didn't want to be discussing my working future when we had the weekend to get through first.

"Sure," he replied softly, and then proceeded to change the subject to Alice. Specifically, Edward wanted to know if she had a boyfriend, because he knew someone who'd be perfect for her. _That_ conversation kept us busy for the remainder of the journey.

Three hours after we set off, we were pulling onto my parent's driveway and my nerves returned in full force. Edward slipped his arm around my shoulders as we got out of the car, and I briefly wondered if maybe we should ease my parents into it before getting all handsy. Thankfully, Edward seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He gave me a quick kiss and then let me go, walking close beside me but not actually touching this time.

My mom had obviously been waiting for us to arrive; she was out the door before we'd even set foot on the porch step_. _

"Jasper!"

She wrapped me in a big hug, pulling me down so she could whisper in my ear. "You never told me he was so good looking." I heard Edward cough beside me and guessed that she hadn't been as quiet as she thought.

When I stepped back to introduce Edward to my mom, he was giving her his most charming smile, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs Whitlock."

I rolled my eyes as she grinned back at him blushing a little and wondered just what I'd been worrying about for the last three hours.

"Call me, Charlotte, please," she replied, shooing away Edward's hand and giving him a hug, too. "Mrs Whitlock was my mother-in-law and she was a nasty old shrew of a woman."

"Mom!"

"Oh, shush. You remember what she was like, Jasper," she said, finally letting Edward go. "Anyway, let's get you boys inside and get you fed. Besides, your dad is waiting."

_Oh, yeah. _That _was why I'd been worrying._

"So, Edward," I heard my mom asking as she led him into the house. "Jasper tells me that you're a doctor?"

I trailed behind them; butterflies rapidly multiplying in my stomach, listening to Edward win my mom over as he told her all about his job and his family.

One down, one to go.

-oxo-

**EPOV**

I held the door open, letting Jasper's mom go through first, all the while explaining how my parents were both doctors and how I'd wanted to follow in their footsteps. She asked if I had any brothers or sisters, and I was halfway through telling her about Rose as we walked into the kitchen. There was a man, who I presumed to be Jasper's dad, sitting at the table reading a newspaper. He immediately put the paper down and stood, walking round the side of the table to stand in front of us.

"Dad," Jasper said, giving his dad a nervous smile. "This is Edward."

"Please to meet you, Mr Whitlock," I said, reaching out to shake his hand and returned his firm grip, looking him in the eye the whole time. I didn't want to come across as arrogant or rude, but I wanted to show that I wasn't some young kid who was messing around with his son. Jasper and I were in a serious relationship and I wanted his father to understand that from the start.

"Hello, Edward," he said, his voice polite but not overly friendly like Jasper's mom. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"All good, I hope?" I replied, wondering just what Jasper had been saying about me. I'm sure it _was_ all good, but I was still curious. I glanced over at Jasper, who was now chewing in his lip with a worried expression on his face.

Mr Whitlock didn't answer me right away; instead he looked at Jasper and if I wasn't mistaken, smirked a little. "Jasper, why don't you help your Mom with the drinks while Edward and I go and wait in the living room?"

Oh, okay. So we were about to have_ the talk_.

Jasper's mouth fell open and if I wasn't slightly concerned about the next ten minutes, I might have laughed at the look of horror on his face. I gave him my best '_don't worry it'll be fine_' smile, winked and followed his dad out of the room.

"You can relax," he said, as we walked down the hall to the living room. "Jasper's been singing your praises all week."

"But?" I said, knowing it was coming. He gestured for me to sit down on the chair. "But, he's my only son." He sat down on the sofa opposite and sighed. "Look, Edward. I know this might sound old-fashioned to you, and I'm sure you _are_ as great as Jasper makes you out to be, but I want to know what your intentions are."

"Erm..." It wasn't quite what I'd been expecting and I was a bit lost for words. It must have shown on my face because he laughed a little before carrying on.

"I'm not talking about marriage, so there's no need to look so worried. I'll be honest with you," he looked at me then, all traces of laughter gone from his face. "I'm aware that you're older than Jasper, and that you have your own place while he lives in a rented apartment and is still at college."

I waited patiently for him to make his point. Everything he'd said was true, but I didn't see what bearing it had on our relationship.

"He's young and impressionable and this is all new to him. I guess what I'm asking is this - are you just having a bit of fun with Jasper? Is this a fling for you, a conquest?"

I sat there, stunned. A conquest? _What the fuck? _

"Look, Edward, perhaps that wasn't the best way to put it."

"You think?" I scoffed, more than a little pissed off. "I love Jasper. He's not just some conquest to me. I would never, ever treat anyone like that, but especially not _Jasper_."

His dad sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "Shit. I've made a big old mess of all this." He waved a hand casually between the two of us.

When he opened them and looked at me again, I could see nothing but concern for Jasper and some of my anger began to fade. "It's just Jasper's obviously crazy about you, and I don't want him being taken advantage of. Charlotte's gonna skin me alive for this." He shuddered as he spoke and I laughed a little, finally beginning to relax. "This whole thing has been a pretty big shock. Finding out that your son is gay and has a serious boyfriend takes a bit of getting used to."

"Yeah," I agreed, sighing. "I guess it would." In the midst of everything else, I'd forgotten that Jasper's parents were still coming to terms with their son's revelation about his sexuality. Not that it excused the way his dad had spoken to me, but I was prepared to cut him a little slack.

"Seriously though, I am sorry," he added. "I can see how you care about him, Edward, and I should know better than to jump to conclusions. It's just, his mom and me, well we're worried about him. Not everyone will be accepting of your relationship, as I'm sure you're aware, but I needed to know that you'd be there for him when that happens.

"Of course I'll be there for him," I replied, finally relaxing for the first time since we'd sat down. "But I think you're underestimating Jasper. He's not as impressionable as you think and is well aware that it's not going to be easy. I've every confidence that he's prepared for that and can handle it."

"I hope you're right," he replied, smiling ruefully. "Because I'm pretty sure we'll find out at Peter's party." I was just about to ask him what he meant exactly, when the door opened as Jasper and his mom walked in with our drinks. "Oh, and Edward," he added in a whisper as Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him, "Call me Garrett."

I smiled at that, looking up at Jasper as he glanced worriedly between his dad and me, obviously aware that we'd had 'the talk' and wanting to know how it had gone. "Everything okay?" he asked, setting down cups of coffee on the table in front of us.

"Yeah, fine," I replied smoothly, wanting to put the last ten minutes behind us and forget about it. "We were just talking about Pete's party."

"Oh, yes," Charlotte added, sitting down in the other armchair while Jasper settled next to me on the sofa. "You're both coming up for that, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied. "Oh, I checked with Alice, too, and she'd love to stay here if that's okay."

"Of course, it's okay," she answered happily. "It's been far too long since we've seen her."

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and eating the delicious lunch that Charlotte had prepared. Jasper had relaxed once he realized that his dad was okay with seeing us together and with a bit of persuading, Jasper's mom was only too happy to tell me all the embarrassing stories about Jasper from his childhood. This was only fair considering everything my parents had told him last weekend.

Although Jasper's dad and I had got off to a shaky start, by the end of our visit we were getting on much better and I found myself liking his Dad quite a lot. We finally left around seven o'clock, after lots of reassurances that they'd have no trouble at Pete's party and that I was welcome back anytime.

-oxo-

Within half an hour, Jasper was fast asleep. I didn't mind since it gave me a chance to think about what had happened today. Meeting Jasper's parents had been an experience; his mom was lovely and had welcomed me from the moment we'd arrived. His dad had been... _unexpected_.

It hadn't occurred to me that he'd be worried about my intentions towards Jasper. I was prepared for him to not like the fact that Jasper had a boyfriend, and possibly blame me for 'turning him gay', but I hadn't been prepared for him to question whether or not I was serious about Jasper. I smiled as I looked over at him, all curled up on the seat. He looked younger and I was immediately reminded of what his dad had said.

Although Jasper was only five years younger than I was, our lives _were_ vastly different. He was still at college and I vividly remembered what college life was like. I'd assured Jasper's dad that I was serious about our relationship and he'd said he loved me, but we'd not talked about the future or even about what would happen when he started his final year. I'd just assumed that nothing would change and that we'd remain as we were now, but what if Jasper saw this as just a summer fling?

A nasty, cold feeling started in my belly, but before I had a chance to dwell on things further, Jasper sleepily mumbled my name followed by a contented sigh and I realized that I was worrying over nothing. We loved each other. Maybe we still needed to have a talk about the future, but as I reached over to run my fingers through his hair -grinning as he smiled in his sleep- I knew that this wasn't a fling for either of us.

-oxo-

"Jasper..." I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, we're back."

"Mm... what?" He muttered sleepily, stretching out like a cat but keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"I said we're back."

"Was I out the whole way?" he asked, finally opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Yes you were, Sleeping Beauty."

"Shit! Sorry." He shifted round to face me and I had to laugh at the crease marks on his cheeks. "You should have woken me up," he said, shoving my hands away as I attempted to ruffle his hair.

"But you looked so cute."

"Cute?" he scoffed. "I'll give you cute. Are you coming up for a drink?" He reached for the door handle, but I grabbed his arm to stop him before he got out.

"When I... um... said that we were back, I meant back at my place."

He turned back to look at me, clearly a little confused. "You were asleep and I just sort of forgot that I was dropping you back at yours. But since we're here now," I nudged him with my arm. "You might as well stay."

"I thought you had to work tomorrow?"

"I do, but not until the afternoon." He was wavering, I could tell. "Come on, Jasper." I leaned forward, lightly brushing my lips over his. "You know you want to."

"Yeah," he whispered, kissing me back. "I really do."

I grabbed our bags out of the trunk and led the way up to my apartment, with Jasper trailing behind. When we finally stumbled through the door, the day started to catch up with me and I yawned, big and wide, sniggering when Jasper did the exact same thing seconds later.

"Bed?" I asked, yawning again.

He arched his eyebrow and smirked. "At least give me chance to take my coat off."

"I meant to sleep."

"Mhmm..." he said, taking his coat off and brushing up against me as he reached up to hang his coat on the rack. "Sure you did." His warm breath tickled the side of my neck making me shiver. Jasper laughed and wrapped his hand round my wrist, stepping back and tugging me with him. "Come on, then. Bed."

We didn't bother with the light, peeling our clothes off and dropping them haphazardly on the floor - too tired to bother with anything else. We just about managed to brush our teeth before both collapsing naked into my bed with a heavy sigh.

"I'm glad today's over and out the way," Jasper said, sounding more than a little relieved.

"Yeah, me too." I turned on my side to face him. "I think it went well though, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about my dad." He looked away, fingers fiddling with the edge of the sheet. "I didn't know he was gonna do that."

"It's okay, Jasper. He was just looking out for you. I get that."

"I know, but still." I could see his cheeks turning a little pink. "I was so embarrassed."

"How d'you think I felt?" I asked, shoving him playfully so that he rolled over onto his back. "I had to sit there and tell your dad that my intentions were honorable." I grinned as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Asking you what your intentions were - for fuck's sake! Who _does_ that these days?"

"Your dad, apparently." I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Anyway, it's all okay now, so let's just forget about it." I moved a little closer, trailing kisses along his collarbone. "Hmm?"

"Yeah..." he replied, a little distracted by my tongue and teeth as I moved my attentions to the side of his neck. "Let's... um... _oh_... let's do that."

The exhaustion that I'd felt earlier began to fade a little as I licked and nibbled at Jasper's skin. I slid my leg in between his, grasping hold of his hip and nudging my rapidly growing erection against his thigh.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I seem to have woken up a bit."

"Yeah," he said, wrapping his hand around my dick and stroking it at a slow and teasing pace. "I see that."

I laughed against his skin, shamelessly thrusting into his hand. "I want to fuck you," I whispered, smiling as I felt him shiver beneath me. "But I don't think I have the energy."

He shifted onto his side again, gripping my cock tighter and trailing his thumb through the wetness at the tip and spreading it around. "Me neither."

"No stamina," I said, grinning at the outraged look on Jasper's face. Before he had chance to respond, I leaned in closer capturing his lips in a lazy kiss that matched the long, languid strokes of his hand. I closed my eyes for a second, lost in the feeling of Jasper's hands and mouth.

"Touch me," he groaned between kisses. "Please..."

His voice sounded pained and more than a little desperate. Tight heat curled in my belly and I eagerly slid my hand down to his cock. He gasped against my lips as my fingers sought him out, breaking the kiss and dropping his head back onto the pillow. "Fuck..." he breathed, hitching his hips and pushing into my fist.

It was slow and steady as we lay facing each other, eyes heavy-lidded with a mixture of lust and sleepiness. I felt my orgasm building at a leisurely pace and relaxed into it, letting it wash over me and coming over Jasper's fingers with a soft cry.

Jasper wasn't far behind me, shuddering through his release with his head resting on my shoulder. I grabbed the first shirt I could reach off the floor to clean us up, secretly pleased when I saw it was Jasper's and not mine. After wiping up the mess as best I could, I quickly threw it away again before he had chance to notice and settled back down beside him.

"Jasper," I whispered, nudging him a little. "You awake?"

"Mmm..." he answered, sounding half-asleep already.

"Have you thought any more about what we talked about in the car?"

"What...?"

"Do you still want to try topping?" I traced my fingers over the swell of his ass, imagining my hands planted there as he thrust into me. "Because I'd really like you to."

Jasper mumbled something under his breath as he turned onto his side and draped an arm across my chest.

"Jasper?"

He snuggled deeper into my side, tangling his feet with mine. "Yeah... but not now though... tired..."

"No," I said, laughing softly. "Definitely not now." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tightly against me, finally closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-oxo-

**a/n If all goes to plan I think it will be the party next chapter, which should be...um...fun, lol.**


	16. Party Time

**A/n I know its been ages, but the last proper chapter is finally here! There will be an epilogue following this and then that's it for these boys *sniff*. Thanks to my lovely ladies - GemmaH and TwiWeasel for their super speedy beta and pre-read and huge thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story, even when I am so fail at updating!**

**I hope you enjoy this last instalment.**

**Disclaimer: These boys do not belong to me, more's the pity! **

**Party Time**

_Previously..._

"_Jasper," I whispered, nudging him a little. "You awake?"_

_"Mmm..." he answered, sounding half asleep already. _

_"Have you thought any more about what we talked about in the car?"_

_"What...?"_

_"Do you still want to try topping?" I traced my fingers over the swell of his ass, imagining my hands planted there as he thrust into me. "Because I'd really like you to."_

_Jasper mumbled something under his breath as he turned onto his side and draped an arm across my chest._

_"Jasper?"_

_He snuggled deeper into my side, tangling his feet with mine. "Yeah... but not now though...tired..."_

_"No," I said, laughing softly. "Definitely not now." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight against me, finally closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep_.

-oxo-

Chapter 16 - Party (last chapter)

**JPOV**

"Hey, boys!" Alice grinned as she put her purse on the table and slid in next to me. "Where is he then?" she asked, looking around for Pete. He was going back home on Sunday to spend a few days with his parents before the rest of the family turned up and we'd decided to all go out for a drink before he left.

"He's over at the bar, Al. And don't worry," I added before she could say anything. "I ordered your drink already."

"Thanks, Jasper." She leaned back in her seat and turned to talk to Edward. "So, all set to meet _the family?"_

"God, Alice," Pete interrupted, carefully putting our drinks on the table. "You make them sound like The Mob."  
>"Pete!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging him. "God, I've missed you!"<p>

"You too, Al."

I grinned when Pete grabbed her tight and spun her around, making her squeal even more. It'd been a long time since we'd all been together like this and I'd forgotten how much I missed it.

"Put me down, you great oaf!" She smacked him on the arm as he set her down, laughing at his mock pout. "Come on, then," she said, sitting back down again. "Tell me everything!"

For the next hour or so, we listen to Pete tell Alice all about his time away. Although I'd heard most of it before, it was still just as interesting second time round, and even more so watching Alice's face as he told her some of his dirtier stories.

"You're such a man-whore," she said, wrinkling her nose at him in feigned disgust.

"They approached me." He raised his hands in defense. "Come on, Al. They were twins! Anyone would have done the same. Right guys?" He turned to look over at us.

Edward nodded vigorously, but before I could ask if he had first hand experience of that particular scenario, Pete was already turning the conversation round to Alice. I'd just have to find out later.

"So, Alice." Pete reached over and pinched her ribs, making her squirm in her seat. "What about you? Anyone I need to go talk to?"

Alice narrowed her eyes as she batted his hands away. She'd never forgiven him for chasing away all her potential boyfriends when we were in high school. Pete had decided she needed a big brother to look out for her and had appointed himself to the role. It wasn't until he left that she managed to get anyone to ask her out.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, Peter." She paused, trying to keep a straight face as Pete gasped and did his best to look hurt. "But I'm between men at the moment."

I raised an eyebrow at her, laughing as Edward choked on his drink.

"Minds out of the gutter, boys," she said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly!"

We stayed for one more drink before Edward and I had to leave. Since Alice didn't live too far from Pete, he walked her home, leaving Edward and me to catch a cab on our own.

-oxo-

"You know," Edward began as he waited while I unlocked the door to my apartment. "I think I know someone who'd be perfect for Alice."

"Really? She's extremely choosy." I threw my keys on the table by the door and shrugged out of my jacket. "I learned the hard way not to try and set her up with anyone."

"Yeah, I can imagine. But still, I think we should introduce them at least."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"My friend, Jared. Do you remember him? He was there when we met up with my ..."

He trailed off, leaving the words hanging there as it dawned on him what actually happened that night and that I never did get to meet any of his friends. "Sorry," he said, smiling a little ruefully.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the living room, pushing him up against the back of the sofa. "You know," I leaned in close, running my hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "We should try that again."

"Try what?"

"Meeting up with your friends."

His eyes widened and I smiled at his hopeful expression. "Really?" he said, sounding a little dubious. "Because I figured you wouldn't want to do that again any time soon."

"Well," I replied, leaning back a little so I could see his face and gauge his reaction. "You might be meeting some of mine at the party next weekend."

He smiled then, big and wide. I guess meeting my friends was more of a big deal since the last the time they saw me I was straight as far as they were aware.

"Do they know?"

"No. They don't fly in until late Friday night, so I won't get chance to tell them beforehand either."

"Are you worried?" he asked, hands sliding down and gripping my hips.

I sighed softly, thinking of how that conversation might go. "A little." It wasn't that I thought they'd treat me any differently, but I hadn't seen them for the better part of a year while they'd been away travelling, and I really didn't want this to be one of the first things we talked about on their return. "I'm not worried about what they'll say," I added when I noticed Edward frowning. "It's just going to be a little awkward, that's all."

I inched closer to him; wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him flush against me. "So, when I finally get to meet all _your_friends, will it be at the same club as before? I didn't really get the full effect last time."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he whispered against the side of my neck, his hot breath making me shiver. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?" I answered, eyes closed as I enjoyed the feel of his lips on my skin.

"When you say _all _my friends, does that include Seth?"

I immediately stiffened in his arms and felt his fingers tighten reflexively on my hips. I'd managed to forget that Seth was one of his best friends and that of course he'd be there. The image of him kissing Edward popped unwelcome into my head and I struggled not to step back and put some distance between us.

"Jasper?"

The uncertainty in Edward's voice snapped me back to the present and I pushed the images out of my mind. It was a misunderstanding and we had dealt with it. I trusted Edward completely and I knew that to put it all behind us for good, I really needed to meet Seth properly.

"Yes, Edward. That includes Seth too."

"Fuck, I love you," he said, burying his head on my shoulder and reaching down to grab my ass. "Now let's go to bed so I can show you just how much."

He shoved me backwards and we stumbled down the hall, grinning as we tried to undress as quickly as possible. Finally we made it to my bed and fell on it in a jumbled heap of limbs.

It was quick and dirty; Edward's slick fingers hurriedly stretching me open as I insisted I was fine and to _fucking hurry up already_. He fumbled with the condom before cursing under his breath and grabbing a new one. I laughed at him until he leaned down and kissed me hard to shut me up.

I was already so close to coming when he slid inside me, and all it took was three more thrusts of his hips and his hand wrapped around my cock and I was done.

"Fuck, Jasper," Edward hissed as I emptied all over his hand and my stomach. He hitched my legs over his forearms and fucked me until he came, collapsing on top of me in a sticky, sweaty heap. All thoughts of Seth long forgotten.

-oxo-

**EPOV**

"For the love of God, Jasper."

"What?" he jumped in his seat as I walked over and snatched the TV controls out of his hands.

He was supposed to be relaxing while I cooked us dinner, but in the last ten minutes alone he had flicked through at least forty channels. "You have to ask?" I looked pointedly at the TV and then the controls, which I still held out of his reach.

"I couldn't find anything to watch."

He leaned back against the sofa, scrubbing his hands over his face and mumbling a quiet "Fuck!" from behind his fingers. "Sorry. It's just...I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." I set the controls down and moved to stand behind him, massaging the tops of his shoulders. "But it's only your family and friends, Jasper. How bad can it be?"

"You have no idea."

I knew he was worried that some of his relatives would be less than pleased about our relationship. As far as I was concerned, as long as his close family and friends were ok with it, then that was all that mattered. I pressed a little harder, urging him to relax and forget about the party for a while.

"Hmmm...maybe we should...just stay here for the weekend." He sighed, head dropping back as my hands worked on his tense muscles. "You have very talented fingers, Dr Cullen."

"So I've been told."

"Hey!" he huffed, trying to turn around. I held him in place, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"My _patients_tell me I have magic hands."

"Mmhmm...I just bet they do."

I licked the spot just behind his ear, grinning as he shivered like I knew he would. "Maybe I'll show you my bedside manner later."

He tilted his head to the side, looking at me and smiling. It was big and wide, reaching all the way up to his eyes, the tension from earlier seeming to have disappeared. "Will you wear your scrubs?"

I laughed at his hopeful expression and headed back into the kitchen. "We'll see."

"Tease."

I flashed him my filthiest look before hurrying to check on dinner, with his frustrated moan following me into the kitchen.

-oxo-

We picked Alice up just after nine the next morning. It seemed easier to take one car since we were all headed to Jasper's mom's. She climbed in the back seat, took one look at Jasper's twitching fingers and pained expression and leaned forward to poke me in the shoulder.

"Really, Edward," she said, nodding over at Jasper. "Couldn't you have done something to relax him?"

"I am relaxed," Jasper grumbled without looking round.

"Yes, of course you are," Alice replied and I could almost hear the eye-roll. "That's why you look like you're headed to the gallows, not back to see your family."

I heard her shift about in her seat as she did her seatbelt. "You do realise that's what sex is for don't you? To take away all that nervous energy."

I was used to Alice's blunt way of speaking, and wasn't the least bit shocked by our current conversation. "I'll have you know that we dealt with Jasper's nervous energy twice last night and once again this morning," I replied, smirking at her.

"Oh," she answered, for once a little lost for words. "Oh. Well in that case...maybe we should stop on the way for another go." I glanced at her in the mirror and she grinned in return. It may have been a little mean to tease Jasper like this, but he was far too tense for the three hour car journey ahead of us.

"That won't work," I replied, trying and failing not to laugh at the way Jasper started muttering under his breath. "Jasper's not too keen on sex before seeing parents."

"I'm right here, you know." He finally spoke, but flatly refused to look at either of us.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Alice leaned forward to ruffle his hair. "You know we're only teasing."

"Yeah, I know that. But -"

"But nothing," Alice interrupted, her voice soft and serious. "It'll be ok, you'll see."

Jasper hummed in response, but said nothing more and I took that as my cue to start the car and head on out.

-oxo-

"Alice!" Jasper's mom rushed out of the house and swept Alice up in a hug as soon as she got out of the car. "It's been far too long since we've seen you," she chastised gently.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I laughed as Jasper looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I helped get our bags out of the trunk and followed him as he went to greet his mom. She hugged us both, grinning from ear to ear and telling us all how happy she was to have a full house. She held onto Jasper for a little longer, talking quietly to him and rubbing her hand down his back. I had no idea what she was saying to him, but whatever it was, it was just what Jasper needed. I knew he'd still been nervous this morning, despite all my efforts to relax him, but somehow his mom had managed to soothe him with just a few words and he looked much more relaxed as we made our way into the house.

Jasper's dad greeted us all in the hall, giving Alice a hug and a kiss first, much to Jasper's disgust and my amusement. He shook my hand and smiled, and I was more than a little relieved to see that there was none of the tension of our last meeting.

"Why don't you three take your bags upstairs and freshen up a little before lunch," Charlotte said, gesturing toward the stairs. "I've put you in the guest room as usual, Alice and Edward, you're in Jasper's room."

"What about me?"

His mom looked at him, raising her eyebrows as if to say _'What do you mean, what about you?' _Jasper's cheeks flushed with colour as the sleeping arrangements finally dawned on him.

"Oh," he muttered, looking anywhere but at his mom or dad.

I grinned, barely managing to hold in my laughter at the look on Jasper's face. Alice didn't even bother trying, her giggles loud and clear and made worse when Jasper turned to glare at her.

"I take it that's okay with you?" his mom asked, smiling widely now as well. I sneaked a glance at Jasper's dad, and had to bite my lip as he looked just as embarrassed as Jasper. Taking pity on them both, I step forward and pick up mine and Jasper's bags. "Yes, that's great, thanks, Charlotte. Which room is it?"

She nudged Jasper with her elbow. "Jasper, go and show Edward where he's sleeping tonight, I'll go and get lunch ready."

With a wink over at me and Alice, she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, with Garrett trailing close behind.

"Come on then, Jasper," I said, unable to hold the laughter in any longer. "Take me upstairs."

-oxo-

"So," Jasper said as we pulled up outside Pete's mom and dad's house. "Are you ready for this?" Despite his smile, both Alice and I could tell he was nervous. She reached forward from the back seat and gave him a brief hug.

"Ready when you are." I gave his hand a quick squeeze and pulled him in for one last kiss before we got out of the car. "Come on," I whispered against his mouth. "Let's go meet your family."

We got out of the car and I shared a brief look with Alice. I wasn't particularly worried about what might happen at the party, people would either accept us or they wouldn't, but these people were Jasper's family and friends and I didn't know how he would take it if things turned out badly.

Jasper paused on the top step and reached back to grab my hand. My stomach fluttered in response, thrilled by his confidence. I looked down at our joined hands then back up at him. "What?" he asked, standing a little straighter and squaring his shoulders. "We have _nothing_to hide."

"Let's do this." Alice grinned, marching in front and opening the door. I smiled at Jasper as he rolled his eyes but followed dutifully inside.

Charlotte and Garrett had left a little before us and were first to greet us as we walked through the door.

"Edward!" Charlotte exclaimed, reaching out to take my arm and pulling me over to another couple stood with them. They all looked about the same age and there was a striking resemblance between the two women. I wondered if this was Pete's mom and dad. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Lauren and her husband, Ben."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, holding out my hand to Lauren. She just batted my hand away and enveloped me a tight hug, laughing as Jasper grumbled behind me.

"Mom," I heard Pete say as he came up to join us, amusement clearly evident in his tone. "Leave Edward alone. Jasper looks like he's ready to grab him and run."

"Oh, hush, the both of you." Lauren chided as she stepped back, but still held onto my hands. "If Jasper's going to bring such a fine looking young man as his date, then he's going to have to learn to share." She winked at me and I choked out a laugh, caught somewhere between amusement and shock. Not only did Pete's parents know about me and Jasper, but they seemed to take it all in their stride.

I shook Ben's hand, smiling as Jasper appeared beside me and took my hand once again as he chatted with his uncle.

We stayed talking with both sets of parents for a good twenty minutes, before Pete finally insisted that they were monopolising our time and that there were other people who wanted to talk to us.

"It's your welcome home party, though Pete," Jasper said as we followed Pete through the house. "They haven't come to see me."

"That's where you're wrong cousin," he replied, grinning. I raise an eyebrow at Jasper, but he just shrugged in response. As Pete entered the kitchen, he paused in dramatic fashion. "Look who I found!"

He shifted to the side, revealing a group of three guys, all looking to be roughly the same age as Jasper. I glanced over at Jasper, who had a huge smile on his face, watching with interest as he rushed forward out grabbed them all in a group hug! "Who invited you guys?" he asked, laughing and playfully shoving them about. "Thought you'd seen enough of Pete to last you a lifetime!"

"While that is definitely true," one of them replied, looking over at Pete with a grimace, "We couldn't pass up the chance to see you and your Sugar Daddy."

"My _what_?"

"His _what_?"

We both turned to look at Pete, with what I'm sure were matching expressions. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to look innocent but failing miserably. "I only told them you'd met someone."

"And that it was a dude."

"And that he was a little older."

"And that he was a _doctor_," they all chipped in, all making swoony faces when they said the word _doctor_.

"What?" Pete said, as Jasper turned to look at him again, raising his hands as if to say "_What the fuck?"_

"They asked about you," he added. "I didn't think it was a secret." He had the good grace to look a little sheepish then, and I heard Jasper sigh in resignation. I just stood there awkwardly, not sure whether to say anything or keep quiet.

"No, it's fine, Pete." Jasper looked back at me, then over at his friends again. "It's not a secret."

"Guys, this is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend," he paused and reached back to take my hand, tugging me forward slightly. "Edward, these are some of my so-called friends, and Pete's travelling companions for the last twelve months, Mike, Riley and Collin."

We all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries, and I made sure to point to out that I was only_ five fucking years older_, at which point Jasper laughed uncontrollably, looking as relaxed as I'd seen him in days. Perhaps this party was going to turn out alright after all. Riley handed out a round of beers and settle back onto one of the kitchen stools.

"So, Jasper," he motioned between the two of us with his bottle, grinning. "Looks like a lot's happened while we've been away."

Jasper blushed in response, but to my relief was still looking happy and relaxed. "Yeah," he replied, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I guess it has."

"Let's hear it then."

I settled back against the counter, content to sit back and listen as Jasper gave a brief account of how we'd met. He flushed some more as they teased him, laughing at him when he explained how he'd accidentally washed my number with his jeans.

He looked happy and content, talking amongst his friends who seemed to have accepted us as readily as Pete and his parents. I knew it had been weighing heavily on his mind, but standing here, watching them all interact with each other, swapping stories about their trip and Jasper's new romance, I could see some of the worry finally slip away.

I swallowed the last of my beer, and was just reaching out to take a refill from Mike when Alice burst into the kitchen, looking a little flustered. They all shouted her over, giving her hugs and kisses and telling her how good she looked and how they'd missed her.

"Thanks, boys," she said, hastily extracting herself and smoothing down her shirt. "It's lovely to see you all too, and normally I'd like nothing better than to stand here and enjoy your attention all night, but Jasper, your Uncle Alec just arrived and he's headed this wa-"

"Jasper!" A great booming voice interrupted from out in the hallway. "What's this nonsense I hear from Charlotte about you having a _boyfriend_?"

Everyone in the kitchen fell silent, eyes cast towards the door. I felt Jasper tense beside me, his grasp on my hand tightening almost painfully.

"Uncle," Jasper acknowledged as a tall, dark haired man entered the kitchen. He was broader than either Jasper or me, and he filled the doorway, where he'd paused. His eyes flicking between us.

"I told them they were talking a load of shit. I told them no grandson of George Whitlock Sr. could possibly be a queer, but," he looked pointedly at our joined hands. "It looks like I was wrong. What the fuck happened, Jasper?"

Jasper's relaxed and happy mood had been wiped out instantly, his shoulders were tense and his mouth was set in a hard line. I flexed my fingers, soothing my thumb across the back of his hand, hoping to ease some of the tension in his body and remind him that he wasn't alone.

Alec stepped further into the kitchen. "Last time I checked, Jasper, you were a _normal_ college kid with a healthy number of girls trying out your bed! Not this...this..." He looked over at me, his lip curling into a sneer. "It's just not _natural._"

_Not natural? _Who the fuck did he think he was? He may have been Jasper's uncle, but there was no way I could stand by and let him talk to Jasper that way.

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly where he could shove his homophobic bullshit, but apparently I wasn't the only one. Chaos erupted in the kitchen as six angry voices all started shouting at once.

The sudden onslaught sent Alec stumbling back a little, and when Jasper raised his hand in the air, signalling for us all to be quiet, an eerie silence settled over the room. The chattering and laughing of the guests in the rest of the house seemed detached from our little group as we waited with baited breath for what Jasper had to say.

"Uncle Alec," he began, not letting go of my hand. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." His announcement wasn't met with quite as much enthusiasm this time round. "While I understand that this has come as a bit of a shock for you and the rest of the family, I won't apologise for who I am and who I want to be with. If you believe our relationship is unnatural, then I'm afraid that's your problem. Not mine, and not Edward's."

Alec stood there, open mouthed, struggling for something to say in return. I was so fucking proud of Jasper in that moment; standing up to his uncle who I knew intimidated him. I wanted nothing more than to grab hold of him and kiss for all I was worth, though that probably wouldn't go down too well.

_Fuck it!_

I pulled on Jasper's hand, turning him towards me, and just kissed him. He made a strangled sound in his throat, obviously not expecting it, and I thought for one awful second I'd made a mistake and embarrassed him. I let go of his hand, reaching up to slide my fingers along his jaw and willing him to _please go with it_, before finally - as I was about to pull back and apologise- he kissed me back.

Muffled laughter and wolf whistles reminded us that we were not alone and I reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling guiltily at Jasper when I spotted the slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm not sorry for that," I whispered, still smiling at him.

"Me neither." His answering grin made me laugh out loud.

Our moment was short lived however, because more people had arrived at the kitchen doorway and we could both hear Alec as he turned to rant at Jasper's dad.

"Did you see that, Garrett? You honestly tell me that you approve of them. If he was my son -"

"Well, fortunately for everyone involved, Jasper is not _your_son." Garrett cut in. "He's said his piece Alec. You don't have to like it or agree with it, but you do have to respect my son and his friends."

"And if you can't do that," Charlotte added as she came to stand beside her husband. "Then you know your way out."

Alec stared at them both for what felt like forever, before glancing back over at us and mumbling what sounded like '_fucking fine'_, but I couldn't be sure. He didn't get chance to say anything else as he was whisked away, by a very angry, petite blond - who Jasper said was his wife, Jane - hissing at him to '_leave the boys alone and stop making a scene'_.

She shot an apologetic look Jasper's way, mouthing '_so sorry, honey' _before leaving to go after him.

"Right!" Pete shouted, sighing loudly and walking over to the fridge. "Who needs a drink after that?" As everyone in the room called out orders to him, Jasper motioned for me to follow him out the back door.

"Never a dull moment at a Whitlock family get together," he said, walking across the decking and resting his elbows on the rail.

"So I see."

"I'm sorry about all that."

"Hey," I said, moving up behind him and sliding my hands around his waist. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I thought you were kind of awesome in there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you've met my family and I've met yours." He turned around in my arms and placed his hands on my chest. "What ever will we do with our time now?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," I replied, grabbing his ass and giving it a squeeze. "I don't think we'll be bored."

I felt his soft laughter against my neck, his warm breath tickling the skin. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling in closer.

"I love you too."

Laughter broke out from the kitchen and he leaned back slightly to look at me. "Do you want to head back inside?"

"Not just yet," I replied, holding him tight. "I'm right where I want to be."

The End.

**A/n Well that's it! For those of you wondering, (and I'm almost certain some of you will be, lol), yes the epilogue will be smuttier than this and it may or may not include Jasper getting to have_ his way_ with Edward.**


	17. Epilogue

**a/n This is the last installment for my boys *sniffs*. Thank you all so much for reading my story and for the fab reviews that you've left – I've loved reading each and every one. I hope this finishes off the story nicely for you.**

**Thanks as always to TwiWeasel and Fr333bird for their help with this.**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything Twilight related.

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

"Do I look okay?" Jasper asked, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He turned from side to side, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Yeah, you look hot," I replied, trying not to roll my eyes because that was at least the third time he'd asked me. "Come on, or we're gonna to be late."

He nodded in agreement but still didn't show any signs of moving. We were finally meeting up with my friends again - at the same place as before, but hopefully with a far better outcome.

"Jasper," I said, coming to stand behind him and resting my hands on his shoulders. He was dressed in dark wash jeans, a little tighter than I was used to seeing him in, and he looked really fucking sexy in them. His black, fitted shirt hugged his body in all the right ways, and his black boots finished off the look very nicely indeed. There was no way he couldn't see how hot he looked, so there was obviously something else on his mind and I had a fairly good idea of what it was. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, really. I-"

Yeah, it clearly wasn't _nothing _so I cut him off straight away. "Is this about Seth?" I was pretty sure it was, and we needed to get this sorted out before turning up at the bar. Seth was one of my best friends and although things had started off badly between him and Jasper, I really needed the two of them to get along.

His eyes met mine in the mirror and he nodded. "I...it's just...he's your ex-boyfriend and I vividly remember how good you two looked together." His eyes dropped to the floor, staring at the carpet, anywhere but at me.

I hated that Jasper was feeling so insecure, especially when there was absolutely no reason for it. I understood though, I wasn't sure how I'd react if it was the other way around, but Seth and I weren't like that anymore and Jasper definitely didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey," I said softly, getting his attention and turning him around to face me. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you, you look incredibly hot -so hot that I think_ I _should be worrying - and Seth and I are just good friends now. You know that."

He visibly relaxed, letting out a long sigh and I took the opportunity to kiss him. It wasn't soft or gentle; I needed to show him that I wanted him, needed him to realize that he was _all_ I wanted. I pushed him back against the bedroom wall, slid my hands up to cup his face and pressed against him so he could feel exactly what he did to me.

"We're definitely gonna be late now," he said, grinning at me as I pulled back to look at him. His cheeks were flushed; eyes bright and he looked ten times happier than he had five minutes ago.

"Worth it," I replied, leaning in to kiss him again. 

-oxo-

By the time we pulled up outside Alice's apartment we were twenty minutes late. She was going to be pissed. It'd taken a lot of persuasion - mostly by Jasper - to get Alice to come out tonight. We'd kind of set her up on a blind date - with Jared. Both me and Jasper thought they'd be perfect for each other if we could just get them in the same room. It was two weeks before Jasper could coax Alice into coming out and she'd been full of nervous energy this afternoon at the coffee shop. The fact that we were late was only going to make things worse.

I sat and waited as Jasper sent her a quick text to let her know we'd arrived. Less than three minutes later - and yes, I timed her- we both turned as we heard the click-clack of high heels approaching the car. "Wow..." I whispered, nudging Jasper. Alice looked hot. A little black dress and some killer heels made her look both sophisticated and sexy. "She looks like she means business."

"Yeah," he agreed, smirking. "Jared won't know what hit him."

We were both laughing as Alice opened the car door.

"There's nothing funny about being late, you know." She climbed into the back seat, adjusting her dress under the seat belt. "Twenty minutes! That's how long I've been waiting for you two."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jasper looked over at me and grinned, obviously remembering exactly why we were late. I tried hard not to laugh again when I caught Alice rolling her eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure," she snipped. "I'm nervous enough as it is tonight, without you two making it worse by turning up late - all because you couldn't keep your hands off each other!" Rant over; she slumped back in her seat, hands in the air as we pulled away from the curb.

I'd only met Alice a few times, but she'd never struck me as someone who'd be nervous about meeting new people. I caught Jasper's eye, raising an eyebrow and hoping he'd get what I meant. He shrugged his shoulders and I took it to mean he'd never seen her like this either. Maybe we'd made a mistake in trying to push these two together.

We arrived at the club ten minutes later and I managed to find a parking spot out front. "You okay, Al?" Jasper asked, reaching back to grab her hand. "We don't have to go in." I held my tongue, I was really looking forward to finally introducing Jasper to my friends and it would suck if we had to put it off again, but I wouldn't force Alice to go if she didn't want to.

"I have no idea what made me agree to this in the first place, but I'm here now." She took a deep breath as if trying to steady her nerves. "How bad can it be?"

"He's a good looking guy, Alice. And, even if you don't hit it off in _that _way, he's a great friend to have."

"Not that I don't trust you, but at this point I'd settle for him being mildly attractive and pleasant to talk to."

"Look, Alice," Jasper said, turning in his seat to look at her. "If Edward says Jared's hot, then he's hot. He has excellent taste after all." Jasper grinned as he gestured to himself and Alice let out an exaggerated sigh.

"He used to be such a nice, modest boy, Edward," she said slapping me on the shoulder. "What have you done to him?"

"Hey!" Jasper complained, sticking his tongue out at her.

I ignored them both. "Shall we then?" I asked, not waiting for a reply before undoing my seat belt and climbing out of the car. They followed quickly after and we headed into the club, with Alice still grumbling all the way in about what a bad idea this was.

I led them both through crowd towards the back bar where we'd arranged to meet up. I spotted them first, Seth's loud laughter reaching us over all the noise. Jasper's hand slipped into mine and I gave him a reassuring squeeze, knowing he'd spotted them as well. I fucking hoped this was going to be okay and not turn out to be the worst decision I'd ever made. Between Alice's sudden case of nerves and Jasper's insecurity I was starting to have doubts.

As we got nearer, Jared looked over and waved and I felt a sharp tug on the back of my shirt. "Edward," Alice hissed from behind me. "Who's that tall, dark and incredibly hot looking guy in the black shirt?" I didn't get chance to answer because she was pulling my shirt again and talking a mile a minute. "Is that Jared? Is it? Oh God, please let it be Jared. I will love you forever!"

I let go of Jasper and turned around to grab Alice's hands, thankfully no longer fisting the back of my poor shirt. "Breathe," I whispered to her, smiling at the pleading look on her face. I was going to tease her for a bit longer, but she looked at me with her big hopeful eyes and I just couldn't do it.

"Yeah, that's Jared."

Alice squealed with delight, her face lighting up and her whole body relaxing for the first time that night. I heard Jasper's soft laughter and the quiet "told you so" as he pinched Alice in the side making her squeal again.

"Come on," I said, leading them both over to where Jared and the guys were waiting, openly watching us now. "I'll introduce you to everyone." 

-oxo-

**JPOV**

I knew Seth would be at the club and that things might be a little awkward, but I wasn't prepared for the sharp stab of jealousy that I felt when he greeted Edward. It's not like he was all over him or anything, in fact you'd hardly suspect they were best friends from the polite way Seth said hello. I knew that was for my benefit and while I appreciated it, I couldn't get the image out of my head of Seth kissing Edward in this same spot almost two months ago.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jasper," Seth said, holding out his hand. Everyone seemed to pause mid-conversation, watching us. I took a deep breath, relaxing a little when Edward's arm slipped around my waist, and shook his hand.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you too," I replied, trying to sounding as sincere as could manage. Edward placed a kiss on the side of my neck, and whispered _'thank you' _against my skin before carrying on with the introductions.

There were five of them out tonight; Eric, Ben and Mike - who were busy telling me all about how they met Edward; Jared - who was talking intently to a very smitten looking Alice (I'd have to tease her about that later), and then there was Seth.

He was standing next to Mike, as far away from Edward and me as was possible without it looking odd. Edward was listening to his friends fill me on some of their antics, contributing to the conversation now and again, but I could see him casting worried glances over at Seth.

From what I'd heard and _seen_, Seth was far more subdued than was normal for him. He was clearly making a conscious effort to stay a good distance away from Edward, and rein in his personality so as not to upset me.

_Fuck_.

I didn't want his friends to have to walk on eggshells around me, or for them all to act differently just because I was out with them. What happened that night had been a misunderstanding and I realized now, looking at everyone, that I just needed to suck it up and forgive and forget.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks," I said, nudging Edward to get his attention.

"Okay," he replied, smiling.

"Seth," I swallowed down my nerves as he looked up with a shocked expression. "D'you want to give me a hand?" I offered him a small smile so that he wouldn't think I was going to pick a fight or anything.

"Sure." He tentatively smiled back and walked over to the bar with me.

"Look, Jasp-"

"Seth, I-"

We both started talking at the same time and Seth put his hand on my arm, stopping us just before we reached the bar. "Let me, please." I nodded at him to go ahead. "I want to apologize, for...well you know what for. I get carried away sometimes and I forget how I might come across to anyone that doesn't know me. Edward's one of my best friends, and I know how happy he is with you - I would never do anything to jeopardize that." He swallowed thickly and I felt my animosity towards him fading. If I thought about it rationally, Seth was Edward's Alice (although Alice and I never actually dated), and people often got the wrong idea about us. "I'd really like it if we could be friends."

"Yeah," I said, smiling properly this time. "I'd like that, too."

The rest of the evening was much more relaxed after that, I still got the feeling that Seth was a little less touchy-feely than he normally was, but for now I was fine with that. There'd be plenty of time later for me to get to know the real Seth.

We were well into our fourth round of drinks when I noticed that Alice had disappeared. I elbowed Edward in the side, leaning in to talk to him. "Have you seen Alice recently?"

He pointed over to the dance floor. "Over there." I followed his gaze and after a few seconds of searching the sea of writhing bodies, I finally spotted Alice. And Jared. They were..._oh..._yeah, they were dancing in a 'we'd be fucking if we didn't have any clothes on' kind of way.

"I guess they got on okay, then." I said, blushing a little at seeing Alice like that.

"Yeah," Edward smirked, nodding over towards them again. They were kissing, and...they really needed to get a room. "I guess so."

I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist. "Dance with me, Jasper?" His mouth was right next to my ear; warm breath washing over my skin and making me shiver.

"Um...I don't really..." I trailed off, looking nervously over at the dance floor. It wasn't that I was worried about dancing with another man, because - this being gay night - there were plenty of same sex couples out there. I just didn't really dance.

"Come on," he urged, taking both of our drinks and setting them on the table. "Trust me."

I let him lead me into the crowd, keeping close behind him until he found a spot near the middle. He turned and positioned me with my back to his chest, his hands sliding down to grip my hips and he began to dance. I could feel him getting hard as we moved together, his cock rubbing up against my ass with each roll of his hips. "That's it," he whispered. "Just relax."

I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. The music pulsed through my body and I could feel Edward everywhere; his chest, his hands, his thighs - all touching me as we danced and I ached with the need for more. My jeans felt tight - my dick was fully hard now, straining at the zip of my jeans for anyone to see if they cared to look down. I was about two seconds away from suggesting we get out of there, when Edward flipped us around and switched our positions.

"Your turn," he said, grabbing my hands and placing them on his hips. He started to move, his ass pushing back onto me, grinding against my cock and it was right_ there. _I held on tight to him_, _biting my lip to stop myself from moaning far too loudly. _Fuck_. My dick was nestled between his ass cheeks and it felt so good. I wanted to leave now. I wanted to go home, strip Edward's clothes off and see what this was like when there were no barriers between us.

I wanted to fuck him.

Yeah... we really needed to leave now.

"You make me so fucking hard," I breathed, pulling him tighter against me so he could feel the evidence for himself. "Let's go home."

He turned in my arms, eyes shining as he pulled me in for a quick and dirty kiss. It left me out of breath, heart racing as I followed him off the dance floor and over to his friends. "We're going," he announced loudly and judging from the knowing smirks they all knew why, but with the way these jeans were hugging my erection it was fairly obvious.

"Oh, us too." Alice added, as she walked up hand in hand with Jared.

"Together?" I asked, narrowing my eyes; my urge to leave temporarily forgotten. I didn't like the thought of my best friend going home with someone she'd only just met, whether he was Edward's friend or not.

"Relax, Jasper." She rolled her eyes but came up and gave me a hug, reaching up to whisper in my ear. "He's just taking me home. Besides, Seth is coming too."

"Oh. Well...I guess that's okay then."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" she said, trying to sound offended but failing miserably.

"The kind who watches gay porn in the afternoon."

She grinned at me as she stepped back and slipped her hand into Jared's again. "I'll be good, I promise." I gave her another hug and a kiss before she left with Jared and Seth.

"Ready?" Edward said, gesturing towards the door and just like that I remembered why I'd wanted to leave so badly.

"Oh yeah." I all but pushed him out the door. 

-oxo-

The ten minute car ride back to Edward's apartment seemed to take forever. I was still hard - mostly due to the fact that Edward's hand was rubbing my thigh and getting progressively higher - and so finding a comfortable position to sit in wasn't easy. I shifted about in my seat and Edward's hand tightened on my thigh.

"Everything okay?" he asked, trying to sound innocent; but I could hear the laughter in his voice and turned to glare at him.

"You're not helping, you know."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, grinning and stretching out his fingers so they grazed the outline of my cock.

I hissed a little at the teasing contact, pushing into his hand and cursing him at the same time. "Fuck...Edward," I moaned when he cupped me through my jeans. "I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding just as turned on as me, which was a little worrying considering he was the one driving. Thank God we were nearly there.

"Yeah. You're in so much trouble when we get inside."

The car had stopped and Edward had turned off the engine before I'd even noticed that we'd arrived. "Well," he whispered, leaning over to kiss me before opening his car door. "Let's see if you're a man of your word."

Considering my predicament, and Edward's too by the looks of things, we made it upstairs and into his apartment in record time. Edward locked the door, threw our coats over the back of the sofa, and headed towards his bedroom with a heated look in my direction that had me scrambling to take off my shoes and rush after him.

I caught up to him as he went through the bedroom door, grabbing his wrist and turning him around for a kiss. "I want you," I whispered against his lips.

He tilted his head, trailing soft kisses down the side of my neck. "Well that's good 'cause I want you too," he said pulling my hips roughly against his to emphasize the point.

"N-no," I stuttered out, the scrape of his teeth on my throat far too distracting. "I mean...I..._oh..." _ My breath caught as he lapped at my skin, soothing the slight sting of his teeth. "I want to fuck you."

He froze, and for one awful moment I thought I'd said the wrong thing, but then he took a large step backwards, looking up at me and grinning before pulling on my arms and tackling me to the bed. We landed in a heap and I couldn't help but laugh as he rolled us over so that I was now on top.

"I take it you're okay with that, then?" I said, settling myself between his legs.

"Oh yeah." He reached down and grabbed my ass, slipping his hands in the pockets of my jeans. "I'm very much okay with that."

It took several attempts to get out of our clothes - awkward wriggling about between kisses because neither of us wanted to let go, and wandering hands fumbling with buttons then getting distracted by bare skin. But finally, _finally_ we were both naked and more than a little breathless.

"Mmm," I said, kissing my way down his chest. "I believe some payback is in order." I nipped at the skin of his hip bone, smirking at the way he shifted underneath me.

"You wouldn't be...that mean," he grunted in response.

"But I'm a man of my word, darlin'."

"Oh...the accent too? That's just...cruel."

He leaned up on his elbows to glare at me as I kissed along the crease at the top of his thigh, flicking my tongue out to tease his balls and ignoring his cock completely. I kept it up, smiling against his skin as he mumbled curses and fisted the sheets in frustration.

"_Jaspe_r..." he whined, reaching down to do the job himself.

Yeah, that was so not happening. I smacked his hand away, deciding I'd teased him long enough and replaced it with mine. He flopped back onto the bed, moaning in satisfaction when I finally put my mouth on him and sucked him in as far as I could manage. I still couldn't take as much in as Edward could, but with all the practice I'd been getting lately, I wasn't far off. Edward's cock was heavy on my tongue, his flavor flooding my mouth as I worked him in and out.

I felt him move, stretching over to the side and then a condom and lube were tossed onto the bed beside me. "Jasper..." he moaned, pushing at my head. "Any more and I'm going to come...and I want you inside me for that."

If he kept talking like that I was going to be joining him. I pulled back, sitting up on my knees and reached for the lube. Edward watched as I opened up him up with slicked, nervous fingers; murmuring encouragement as I pushed in a second, then a third. "_Yeah...just...like that_..." I curled them up, dragging my hand back and he moaned, low and guttural. _"There...oh fuck..._"

He grabbed at my wrist, pushing back on it until I withdrew my fingers. "I'm ready," he said, pulling me down for a kiss.

_Oh God_, this was it. I was gonna fuck Edward. Ever since we'd first talked about it in the car, it had been in the back of my mind and now it was actually going to happen. I looked down at him, biting my lip as I took him in; shamelessly spread wide open for me and waiting and then it was my turn to freeze.

"Hey...Jasper..." Edward whispered, smiling and reaching up to graze his thumb across the rough edge of my jaw. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

He smiled, sliding his hand down to capture my fingers in his, running them over the length of his cock. "Can you feel how hard I am? How much I want this?"

"Yes."

"Good." He grinned, picked the condom up and held it out. "Now fuck me."

I had the condom open and on in record time, lined myself up at his entrance and then I was pushing inside and it was hot and tight and.._.just...so fucking good_. "Oh God," I hissed, biting my lip to stop the initial rush of pleasure making me come embarrassingly quickly. I knew it'd been a while since Edward had done this and I tried to give him a moment or two to adjust, but then he whispered '_move_' and rolled his hips - so I did as I was told.

He wrapped his legs around my back, urging me deeper inside with each thrust. I gripped his thighs, holding on tight as I fucked into him, again and again. He felt too fucking good for me to be able to last long, but there was no way I was coming first. His dick was hard and leaking, pre-come sticking to his stomach where it rubbed against it. I ran my fingers over the head, collecting up the sticky wetness before wrapping a hand around him and stroking up and down his length.

I struggled to hold back the pleasure curling in my belly and threatening to spill over any second. I jacked him harder and faster, twisting my wrist and whispering how close I was. His dick twitched in my hand and then he started coming and I couldn't hold it back any longer. One last thrust and I was coming inside him, holding onto his thigh as my release swept through me.

"Fuck..." I whispered, finally having got my breath back. I gently pulled out, disposing of the condom in the trash and collapsing back down beside Edward. "That was..." I was lost for words, because fucking Edward was incredible and I wanted to do it over and over.

"Yeah...I know," he agreed, rolling onto his side to face me. "I guess we'll be doing that again?"

"Fuck, yes." I gestured vaguely towards my cock and grinned. "Just give me a minute and I'll be good to go."

He laughed, leaning in closer. "I don't think so, Jasper," he said, tracing a finger down over my hip. "It's _my_ turn next. Shower first though." He climbed off the bed and pulled me up after him, rolling his eyes at my lack of enthusiasm. I was still basking in my post-orgasmic haze and the thought of moving just wasn't very appealing at all. "The quicker we get clean the quicker I can get you all dirty again."

Oh well in that case...

I followed Edward into the shower, watching his ass in all its naked glory, and I thought back to all those weeks ago when he'd just been the hot guy who came in every day for coffee. The guy who made me incredibly nervous. When I'd approached him that first time, I'd been so unsure and so nervous, not knowing how things might turn or even how I wanted them to turn out. If it hadn't been for Alice, I might _never_ have spoken to him. Yet another thing I had to thank her for - hopefully introducing her to Jared went a little way to returning the favor.

The last two months had been the most turbulent of my life so far, but I wouldn't change them for anything.

When Edward reached for my hand and pulled me under the spray - eyes full of mischief and love, I realized that this was it for me. _He_ was it.

End

**a/n. So…that's it *hits complete button* I hope you liked it **


	18. Future take - Midnight Snack

**a/n Well it's been almost a year since I hit the complete button on this fic, so I thought this would make an apt future-take for these boys.**

* * *

><p>Midnight Snack<p>

"Yes, Alice, I'm doing it now." I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder, and glanced at the clock. As usual Alice didn't trust me to get anything right. "And yes, before you ask, I'm wearing the tight blue jumper with the V-neck."

"Good, Edward won't be able to resist you in that."

"I'm taking him food, not trying to seduce him at work." I added the finishing touches to Edward's lunch. Technically speaking it was more of a midnight snack, since he was doing the night shift in the ER tonight, and in approximately thirty-five minutes it would be our one year anniversary.

"Yeah, right." She laughed down the phone. "Whatever. You need to hurry if you want to make it there for midnight."

"I know." I rolled my eyes, safe in the knowledge that she couldn't see me. "I had plenty of time before you called, so if I'm late then I'm blaming you, Alice." I wrapped everything up in foil, and threw in a couple of cokes, putting everything in a bag and setting it on the side. "Okay, I'm gonna head out now, so I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Make sure you do, I want to hear all the details, Jasper."

"Again, I'm just taking him food." She was still laughing as I ended the call.

—oxo—

The parking lot was full when I got there, typical for a Friday night, and by the time I found a space there was less than five minutes to go until midnight. "Shit." I grabbed the food from the passenger seat, hurriedly locked the car, and headed for the entrance to the ER. Not that it really mattered if I made it there by twelve o'clock, because we'd made plans to celebrate our anniversary later with a nice meal and champagne. But ever since Edward found out he'd have to work tonight in order to get the Saturday and Sunday off, I'd had this idea in my head that I wanted to surprise him at work.

I'd barely stepped foot through the door before Cassie, one of the ER nurses, grabbed my arm and pulled me through the next set of double doors and over to the nurses' station. "Jasper, honey, what're you doing here at this time of night?" She grinned as she eyed me from head to toe. "On second thoughts, I think I might have a good idea."

There were two other nurses behind the desk and they both had the exact same look on their faces. Honestly, they were as bad as Alice.

"I'm just bringing him something to eat."

Cassie reached out and flicked my chest where my jumper pulled tight. "Dressed like this? Please, that's a booty call if ever I saw one." I felt my face flush, and she laughed, ruffling my hair. "Besides, a little bird told me that it's your anniversary soon."

There was a clock up on the wall behind her, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it was exactly midnight. "It's today actually. Can you put out a call for him?"

"No need." Cassie pointed behind me, and when I turned around, Edward was walking towards us. He was in his scrubs of course, which I'd seen hundreds of times, but there was just something really hot about seeing him wearing them at work. His hair was a mess, as though he'd already had his hands in it, and it reminded me of how he looked after sex. The thought sent a chill down my spine, and I shifted in place, hoping no-one noticed the way my pants had suddenly got a little tighter.

Edward hadn't seen me yet, his gaze intent on the notes in his hand, and a weary expression marred his handsome features. He'd almost reached us when Cassie cleared her throat loudly, making Edward's head snap up.

"Hey." A huge smile lit up his face when he saw me, and I grinned back, a familiar warmth filling my chest. "What are you doing here, at"—he glanced at the clock on the wall, and recognition sparked in his eyes—"ahh…." He winked at the nurses and placed his notes on the desk. "If you ladies will excuse us for a moment, I think I'll take my break now. I'll be in the on-call room if anyone should desperately need me."

He reached out to grab my hand, but paused, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the large brown bag I was holding. "You brought me food too, Jasper?" The nurses didn't bother to contain their laughter, or knowing looks.

I shot them a glare before turning back to Edward, trying not to react when his gaze swept over me and lingered on the slight bulge in my trousers. "Yeah, thought you might be hungry."

He smirked at me, raising his arms above his head in a show of stretching out his aching muscles. The hem of his scrub top lifted up just enough to show off a thin strip of skin—the dark hair on his belly made my mouth water. My fist clenched tight around the bag, the paper crinkling loudly in the sudden silence of the corridor. Edward laughed softly, knowing exactly what he'd done, and not caring in the slightest. Cassie was right; this was so going to end up as a booty call.

I raised the bag slightly and gave it a small shake. "Can I tempt you with something to eat, Dr Cullen?" His eyes darkened immediately—like they always did when I called him that. Yeah, two could play at that game. It also had the same effect on me, and I subtly lowered the bag down in front of me. Or maybe not so subtly, judging by the soft sniggers from the nurses.

"Oh for God's sake," Cassie said, fanning her hand in front of her face. "Go take your break; I can't handle the sexual tension any longer." She made shooing motions with her fingers, and Edward took the hint, grabbing my hand and laughing as he dragged me away.

My cheeks felt warm from where I was obviously blushing, but thankfully we didn't pass anyone else on the way to the on-call room. Edward pulled me inside and flicked on the small table lamp. It provided just enough muted light to see by, and I quickly placed the bag of food on the narrow bed by the wall. As soon as he closed the door behind us, I had him backed up against it.

"Happy Anniversary," I whispered against his lips, kissing him softly before he had a chance to reply. He tasted of coffee and mint. I chased the flavor with my tongue, moaning into his mouth as his hands slid over my hips and pulled me close. I'd been half-hard before we'd even got in there, and with Edward's firm body pressed against me, it didn't take long until I was straining against my jeans.

There was a hint of stubble along Edwards jaw. It felt rough under my hands as I cupped his face, and my lips tingled where it rubbed as he deepened the kiss. It was quiet in the room, each moan and whimper sounding loud and harsh in the silence. I pulled back, a little breathless, and grinned when Edward rolled his hips and I felt his cock hard against my stomach.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." He leaned forward, kissing the side of my neck. I felt the sharp sting of teeth as he nipped at the skin there, followed by the soothing lap of his tongue.

"Disappointed?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, and closing my eyes.

He laughed, and his warm breath ghosted over the damp spots he'd created. "Fuck, no." He nudged his hips forward again, as if to prove his point. "Do I feel disappointed to you?"

"No." I slid a hand down in between us, and palmed him through his scrubs. "You seem very pleased to see me." Edward barked out a laugh, resting his head in the crook of my neck, as his shoulders shook. "Fuck, sorry, that was so cheesy," I mumbled, shaking my head and laughing with him. I pinched the inside of his thigh making him yelp. "But come on, it's past midnight, I'm not at my best."

I still had my hand on his cock. I squeezed gently, and his laughter quickly turned into a strangled moan when I traced my thumb over the head. I glanced down, shifting my fingers out of the way to get a good look at him. There was already a wet patch forming on the pale blue of his scrubs, and I pressed against the material, watching as it darkened further.

"Jasper…" Edward pushed into my hand. He lifted his head just enough to look down as he flexed his hips again. "We don't have long."

"Yeah, okay." In the heat of the moment I'd forgotten where we were, and that we didn't really have the luxury of taking our time. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his scrubs, tugging them and his underwear down to his thighs. "Better make this quick then." I dropped to my knees, grinning at the soft thump of Edward's head against the door.

I usually liked to take my time sucking his cock; licking along the head and teasing him with my tongue until he begged for more. But there was no time for that now—it needed to be quick and dirty. With that in mind, I wrapped my hand around the base and drew him into my mouth.

"Fuck…" Edward hissed. His hips jerked forward, pushing his cock into my throat. "Sorry, sorry…" He went to pull back, but I grabbed his hips and stopped him. I loved the weight of him on my tongue, filling my mouth, and the last thing I wanted was for him to pull out. He was staring down at me when I Iooked up, his lips parted and an awed expression on his face. I moaned around him, never breaking eye contact, and he bit his lip. "Jesus, Jasper." His hips stuttered, little abortive movements as he tried to stop himself from fucking into my mouth.

But fuck, that was exactly what I wanted. I reached for one of his hands, guiding his fingers until they were buried in my hair, and moaned again as he quickly got the idea. With both hands now fisted in my hair, he slowly rocked his hips, sliding his cock in and out of my mouth. He was leaking precome, the salty, musky taste of it was thick on my tongue and in the back of my throat, and I felt an answering wetness in my boxer briefs.

"Close." Edward breathed, his grip on my hair almost painful now.

I hollowed out my cheeks, using my tongue to pull him over the edge, and he came with a hissed curse as I swallowed it down.

I let him slip from my mouth and rested my head against his thigh. My throat was a little raw, but I was so desperate to come, that I barely noticed. I shifted slightly, trying to ease the ache, and then Edwards's hands were hooking under my arms and pulling my upright.

"Come here." He pulled me close, tugged his scrubs up a little, and quickly undid the button on my jeans.

"Not gonna take long," I said, laughing softly as he slid the zipper down and slipped his hand inside.

"So I see." I felt his smile against the side of my neck as he watched his hand wrap around me. His skin was warm and surprisingly soft—doctor's hands needed to be soft, he always insisted—and it felt so fucking good. He stroked up and down, collecting the slick wetness at the head and using it to ease the slide of his hand.

I could already feel my balls tightening, the hot curl of pleasure licking up my spine, and I thrust into his fist, again and again.

"Come on, Jasper," he urged, twisting his wrist with every pull.

"Fuck." I muttered, biting back a moan as I spilled messily all over the front of his scrubs. "Shit, shit." I stepped back, trying not to laugh as I looked at the wet stain now covering a good portion of them. "Um… sorry?"

"Yeah, you look it." Edward raised his eyebrows and plucked the material away from his skin with a grimace. "Fortunately I know there's a spare pair in here."

"Well, in that case, I'm so not sorry." I grinned against his lips as I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy Anniversary, Jasper." He carefully tucked me back inside my underwear and fastened my jeans. "And I know we're celebrating later, but this was perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I kissed him again, before sitting down on the bed and watching while he swapped his dirty scrubs for a clean pair.

"Now," he said, eyeing the food I'd brought and licking his lips. "Show me what's in the bag, I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you enjoy my stories, you might be interested to know I have an m/m shifter story, The Choosing, due to be released through Dreamspinner Press on Oct 18****th under the penname Annabelle Jacobs.**** This is the pre-order link, if you want to take a look at the blurb. www dot dreamspinnerpress dot com and search for Annabelle Jacobs**** (remove spaces and replace with actual dots, obv, lol)**

**If you feel so inclined you can also follow me on FB – Annabelle Jacobs Fiction, and Twitter - AJacobs_fiction**

**Thank you for reading, and as ever, I would love to know your thoughts **


End file.
